The Green Eyed Killer
by Plasnix112
Summary: Meet Tatsumi, a person who committed the greatest crime against the Empire, and for that he is sentenced to death. Hearing of his capture, the infamous group of assassins, Night Raid, plan on rescuing, and enlisting him into their group. Darker and stronger Tatsumi! (Rated M to be safe.)
1. Kill the Start

**Hey everybody! Welcome to my attempt to make a successful Akame Ga Kiru fic! I was thinking of doing a Fairy Tail fic, but I figured, what **

**the hell? Why not give a recent anime/manga a shot? Just to warn all, Tatsumi will be OOC. As for a pairing, I haven't decided yet, but I hope **

**you will enjoy this story as much as my others. That's right punks! I'm attempting FOUR fics. I got a lotta extra time on on my hands, and I **

**freaking love writing this stuff. Of course don't expect me upload like a maniac as usual, I HAVE A LIFE TO Y'KNOW! But enough of my **

**pointless banter, lets get on with the story! This is The Green Eyed Killer!**

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

It was cold.

The feeling a person got at this time of the year. It was freezing over day and night, the winter winds coming in to blanket the earth once more in pure white snow. A couple of guards belonging to the Empire, were stationed outside a small stone bunker, when in reality it was actually a holding cell. They were shivering at the stinging-cold the wind kept blowing on their faces. They breathed heavily, clutching and rubbing their sides, desperately trying to keep themselves from freezing.

"Gahhh, I hate this time of year." One of scowled while his teeth were chattering.

"How long has it been since the last shift?" The other asked, fairing no better then the other guard.

"I don't know, and I don't give a frozen rat's ass! The relief unit should have rolled in since the last two hours." He said exhaling into his hands.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Considering the first blizzard of the month is approaching."

"Why the hell did I even agree to this? Being stationed out here..I might as well have been sent to a frozen grave by General Esdeath. I at least wouldn't be suffering from this cursed weather." He complained as clouds of warm breath exited his mouth.

"I know what you mean. When they said it was considered the greatest duty a knight of the Empire could attend, I was thinking feast, a warm bed, and a whore or two at my side while I drank."

"Such things are only attainable when you get promoted. I had the same idea, but i'm beginning to think I'll die a dog's death out here." They shared their fantasies with each other while trying to take their minds off the bone-chilling temperature.

"Why do we even need to stand here? I much rather would be inside this little prison then freezing my ass off outside of it."

"Yeah sure, go ahead. I'm sure the prisoner would love to gouge your eyes out and snap your neck while he welcomed you inside." The other said sarcastically.

"He's just a little brat."

"That managed to almost assassinate the King, and kill about 56 veterans of the Imperial Guard."

"56? I heard it was 20." The other said confused.

"Oh no, a man I know that was stationed on patrol, said that when they arrived, nearly half of them were killed, and the other half had managed to capture him."

"A young man managed to kill 56 of the king's personal guard? Are you sure he didn't have help? Sounds a bit too vague."

"Believe what you want. Don't tell a soul I told you this, but.." The guard then listened more intently. "Apparently, they found a Teigu on him."

"Those cursed weapons?! One of those Arms that could rival the power of an army!?" He asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Gods forbid...No wonder he managed to kill half of them." He thought, feeling a bit shocked of the fact this boy possessed one of the many Imperial-Arms.

"Well, when you go against the Empire, you better be ready to take the the whole country on. Otherwise you end up like this poor sap." They continued talking about a great many things about the events that transpired. The "prisoner" was sitting against a cold stone wall. It was cold, but at least it blocked the freezing air from outside. For the past four hours he had listened to these two idiots ramble on, and on, and on until he just wished they would just go burn..or freeze in hell. He had endured the beatings, the whippings, the starving, the torture, but he would rather be interrogated instead of listening to these two morons rant about how cold it is.

He was chained up by his ankles, and his wrists. He had been in the prison for probably a day, maybe two, he didn't know. The only track of time he could keep was when the guards changed shifts every two hours. But it sounded like the next detail was late. His eyes were a dark, emerald green. His brown hair, partially covered in blood, all in a mess. The only thing he had keeping him warm was just a pair of brown ragged trousers.

_"I'd give anything just to shove a couple of rusty nails down their throats."_ He was getting sick of this. He wasn't thinking of escaping, but if he got the chance, those two had just signed their death warrants. He just sulked, wondering when he was gonna appear to the public, humiliated, charged with the usual bullshit that the king's enemies got, then laying head first on that chopping block, and the split second his head would leave his shoulders and hit the earth, just like many innocent and wrongfully accused people who's bodies had rotted into the earth. He knew the Empire was corrupt. But the the Empire wasn't his only enemy.

He had to be wary of the Revolutionary Army as well. Killing one of the high ranked members wasn't exactly the best way to break the ice with them. But that captain was smuggling intel on their movements, so he thought he'd kill him, then explain to them what happened. But that went out the window when the arrows started flying, and the shouts of vengeance rang in his ears. They had assumed HE was the spy. He ran, not getting a chance to explain himself. Unfortunately, it only got worse when the captain's men tried to kill him out of revenge, thus resulting in their deaths, and not his.

But this wasn't relevant to him. The only thing he cared about was himself. He would never trust anyone. And you couldn't blame him. If the Empire or The Revolutionary Army had sent an assassin after him, he would never know who it was, or what side they were on. So he kept to himself as much as he could. His fighting prowess, that weapon he found, and his instincts are what kept him alive until now. Well, up until he got captured. If he didn't figure out a way to get the key, or at least something to pick the cuffs, the next time he opened his eyes, would be on the day of his execution.

He then heard voices outside.

"Ah, finally! What the hell took you guys so long!? I'm freezing my ass off out he-Wait, weren't their supposed to be fi-UHk!" He then heard what sound like someone choking, and bones cracking.

"Sorry~! But don't worry, we're here to relieve you, permanently." A feminine voice said as the sounds of the guard's final breath left him and a thud on the ground could be heard.

"You bitch! How'd you find this place-GAWK!" A gunshot was then heard and another thud of a body hit the ground again. The prisoner then slowly lifted his head, trying to identify with his hearing what the commotion was outside.

_"..A gunman..and a really strong woman by the sounds of that idiot's neck cracking...best noise I've heard all day actually...only question is..who's the imbeciles that stole my kills?" _He wanted be the one to murder those idiots. After their infernal conversation for four hours, he was gonna make them suffer for it...for four hours. He then heard what sounded like a gunshot breaking the lock on the stone door. It then was creaking open, as the moonlight slowly crept inside. His hair was in the way of his eyes, as he couldn't quite see who was entering. If these damn chains were just off of him...

"Really? This is who we're rescuing?" Another feminine voice asked with a hint of annoyance in their voice.

"Well what were you expecting? He is the most wanted person in the empire right now."

"Whatever. Bulat?"

"We have to hurry. I think that patrol is coming back." A masculine voice said as the prisoner felt his chains breaking off as if they were nothing. It surprised him actually. "We're getting you out now, just leave it to me, kay?" The masculine voice said which creeped him out for some reason.

"Target located. Return to headquarters." Another feminine voice said in monotone.

"Hey, Bulat! Watch out for the-!" Next thing the prisoner felt was himself dropping and hitting his forehead on the ground, and a rock hitting and knocking him unconscious. The last few sounds he heard, sounded like gunfire, and artillery being used around them.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

The prisoner's eyes were slowly opening. He felt unusually comfortable, which was strange for him. He hadn't felt the comforting sensation of a cotton mattress in...it was a really long time. He heard birds singing their morning song, and the sunlight was shining in through a glass window. He slowly looked around but didn't see anyone..until his eyes fell upon emotionless red eyes. He then slowly got up and looked at the person before him. They both seemed to make an emotionless expression at each other. He blinked, she blinked. He tilted his head slightly, she did the same.

"Something wrong prisoner?" She asked.

".." He stayed silent.

"..Very well. I shall inform the boss you're awake." She said as she sat up and walked off down a hall. The prisoner was trying to figure out what happened. Why was he peacefully sleeping in a bed, with an emotionless girl staring at him? He didn't know what to think. He shook his head slightly out of frustration, he then noticed that he was wearing a white buttoned shirt, and dark grey pants. He noticed his wounds were bandaged properly. He then smelled what smelled like meat. His stomach then growled. He hadn't eaten anything for a while now. Last time he ate, was probably when that cricket wandered too close to him.

"I almost forgot." The girl returned. She had a tray with a fish on it. "Boss told me to feed you when you woke up." She said as she sat down next to him. She then used a fork and got a piece and held it in front of him.

"..." He remained silent.

"You must eat. Being kept in a prison for that long, it's a wonder you're still alive." She said as she motioned her hand closer.

_"What am I 3? Just give me the damn fork." _He then tried to take the fork from her, but she held on to it and wouldn't let go.

"I must feed you." She said again. The prisoner's grip tightened in annoyance.

_"Give. Me. The fork." _He thought as he tried pulling harder and harder.

"Don't make this difficult." She then jabbed her fingers into his side and he let out a yelp. She took the chance to stick the food in his mouth. When it had entered his mouth he stopped moving. His first cooked meal in days, and he was being forced fed. What the hell was wrong with this picture?

"..." He then finally gave up and opened his mouth and let her put bite sized pieces in his mouth.

"How is it?" She asked. He then shrugged and nodded slightly.

"Heavenly!?" She asked astonished.

_"Where the hell did you get that from!?" _He sweat dropped. After she was done feeding him she took the tray and fork and walked off into the hallway. He felt a bit more better after eating. Although he thought it was weird she only fed him meat. The fish could also use some seasoning. Ah, it didn't matter. More importantly, where was he anyway?

"Everyone is waiting for you prisoner." The girl said as she came back. He then slowly got out of the bed and groaned silently. He began walking a little awkwardly, but he was fine after a few moments of leaning on the hallway's walls and walking towards another room. The girl was right behind him, making sure he didn't fall. When he had entered the room, he saw about seven people. Six standing around the carpet, and one on a chair. He was hesitant at first, but the girl behind him gave him a nudge. He then walked forward untill he came to the center of the room, as he felt all their eyes fall on him.

"Greetings. I hope my troop here didn't handle you too roughly last night." A white haired woman wearing a black suit said as she leaned forward. She had a robotic arm, and an eye patch. He then looked around the room with his eyes, mapping out all the exits to the room.

"If you're looking to escape, don't worry about it." The woman said with a smile. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Unless you try to run, in which case, i'll shoot you dead before you even get to that hall way." A girl with pink hair, and pink eyes, and pink clothes said coldly.

"Mine." The woman said.

"How can we trust this guy!? How do we know he's not gonna turn on us the second we-"

"That's what we're going to find out." The boss lady said.

"Hmph, well I got my eye on you. Try anything funny, and you're toast." She said as she held up a weird gun-like machine. The prisoner just blinked and turned back to the boss lady.

"You'll have to forgive Mine."

"Yeah, she's not so bad once you get to know her!" A blonde, tall girl said as she held her hands behind her head and puffed her chest out. She wore a belt and and barely any clothing to speak of.

"What's your name young man?" A familiar masculine voice asked, belonging to a tall and muscular man.

"..." He still remained silent.

"Hey, speak up! He's asking you a question!" Mine demanded.

"It's all right. He just needs to get to know us better. Right~?" A romantic atmosphere appeared around him which disturbed the prisoner greatly.

_"Is everyone here a total weirdo?!" _He sweat dropped.

"I'm Bulat. The one that was talking is Mine. And those two beauties are Leone and Sheele." The two waved in a friendly manner.

"Hey, i'm a beauty too!" Mine yelled in dismay.

"Ahahah, of course Mine. That ragtag gentleman over there is Lubbock." He pointed to the members as they all waved at him in a friendly manner. "And this is Akame. She may seem a little weird at first, but she's all sorts of fun."

"I am lots of fun." She said in monotone. The prisoner just sweat dropped at this.

"And I am Najenda. I'm the boss of everyone here, and the leader of Night Raid." The white haired woman said as the prisoner's eyes narrowed.

"Now that we know each other better now, why don't you tell us your name young man. Won't you please~?" Bulat asked again in romantic fashion.

"..The name is Tatsumi." He finally said as he gave up. He was afraid that this guy was going to start doing something weirder at this rate.

"I see. Tatsumi, you're probably wondering why you're here." Najenda said as she sat back.

"..Well..if you wanted me dead, i'm sure I would've been a long time ago. And if you brought me here, you obviously have some use for me. But I guess the most nagging question right now is why." Tatsumi said as he narrowed green his eyes at Najenda.

"First I want to clear something up." She said as she crossed her legs. "Are you familiar with a captain in the Revolutionary Army, going by the name of Far Heshing?" She asked in a serious tone.

"..Oh that meatbag. What about him?" Tatsumi said with an emotionless expression.

"...Why'd you kill him?" She asked before reaching for a cigarette and lighting it.

"..Well first of all, he pissed me off. Secondly, I was digging around about him, and he was selling you guys out to the Empire." He said as he folded his arms.

"..Is that so? And the men under his command?"

"Self defense really, but I wish they put up a better fight then that." He smirked at the thought of it. "But whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"..Self defense huh? A traitor huh? I don't suppose you had any proof that he was dirty?" Najenda asked curiously.

"If I did, its long gone now." He said well maintaining a blank expression.

"Hm." Najenda puffed out a cloud of smoke as she thought about it. "Well it certainly clears up what everyone else has been saying. Right, onto the next question. You attacked the King and his guard when they were traveling. Why?"

"...My target wasn't the King." The others then hummed in surprise.

"Who then?"

"The fatass who's his lap dog." Tatsumi said in a cold tone.

"The Prime Minister?" Leone asked

"I planned on ambushing him when they were going through Danger Beast territory, but some idiot set the alarm off before I could get close to him. I tried to fight them all back, but they just kept coming. Then some asshole nearly got off a lucky shot and grazed the back of my head." He said as he felt the patch on his head. "I took out maybe 30 or so of them-"

"The reports said that 56 were found dead around the camp." Najenda corrected him.

"Whatever." Tatsumi said while shrugging. "Anyway, the reason I went for the Prime Minister was for revenge. Nothing less, nothing more. Just another meatbag to feed the soil." He finished as he sighed. They all were interested of his story. His cold nature and not caring about killing may be useful after all.

"So you hate the Empire?"

"More or less. I'm just looking to settle the score." Tatsumi said as his demeanor changed a bit dark. Najenda then smiled.

"In that case, how would you like to get even?"

"..I'm listening." Tatsumi said folding his arms.

"Night Raid's purpose is to purge the Empire of the corruption and filth that's consuming it. Our ultimate goal is to make it to the heart of the capital and assassinate the Prime Minister, Honest, the one controlling the King. And you clearly got some talent in killing. So how about it Tatsumi? Would you like to join us?"

"..." Tatsumi's hair was foreshadowing his eyes as he sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"Of course if you don't join, we'll kill you." Mine simply shrugged.

"No way! I'm sure he'll make a great addition, even if he doesn't want to be an assassin." Leone said enthusiastically.

"Ok. But on one condition." Tatsumi said as he looked back at Najenda.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Simple. Get me my Tiegu." He smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hope this goes a long way! Let me know what you think!**

**Laters!**


	2. Kill the Teigu

_**Chapter 1...**_

The room was silent for about a minute.

"Your...Teigu?" Najenda raised her eye curiously.

"Yeah. I was using one before I was captured. It was confiscated, and was left at the interrogation camp about a mile from where I was, until someone comes to transport it." Tatsumi explained.

"You can use a Teigu?" Sheele asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know about using it. I haven't been able to use the full extent of it's abilities." He said as he thought about it.

"Which one is it?" Najenda asked.

"Don't know the name." Tatsumi shrugged.

"..Lubbock?"

"Already got it boss." He said as he came over and gave Tatsumi an old book.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"It's a book cataloging all the current Teigus we currently know that are in existence. If you do in fact wield one, it should be there." Tatsumi blinked and then looked at the book and opened it up. He started flipping through the pages. After a minute he was in the middle of the book and he still didn't find it..he then suddenly stopped and his eyes widened a little.

"Find it?"

"..No." He then went back to flipping through the pages until he was near the end of the book, but he stopped on the last page. "Here it is." He then turned the book around and everyone took a look. Najenda then got up and took the book from him and read it.

"Well, its a odd-looking sword. But other than that, their is no available information on this Teigu. Probably because nobody compatible could use it." Najenda said as she held a hand up to her chin. "Where did you get your hands on this?"

"I..found it one day when going through the mountains." He simply said.

"Hm, well if this is the case then this would be a very nice find. Ok, where can we find it?"

"It's at the camp I was imprisoned at. Although I don't think I could get it on my own." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Very well. Akame? Take Bulat, and Mine with Tatsumi, and retrieve that Teigu."

"Understood." Akame said.

"Well lets move out Tatsumi!" Bulat said as he slapped him on the back.

"Can I get something proper to wear first?" Tatsumi asked before they went out the door.

"Lubbock, send word to the army that we retrieved Tatsumi. And tell them we are in the process of possibly finding a Teigu." Najenda ordered him. "And tell them I need information on the incident with First Captain Far Heshing."

"On it boss." Lubbock said and left.

"Something on your mind boss?" Sheele asked.

"Just being thorough." She said as she sat back in her chair.

* * *

_**One day later...**_

The group was standing in the tree line, staring at the camp. There was around fifty guards standing around, however most of them were concentrated around a entrance to a large fenced off area.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Mine said as she scanned the area.

"A regiment is stationed about a half mile down the road." Bulat said as he came over to where they were hiding. "They're probably planning on transporting it tonight."

"Then we're just in time." Tatsumi said as he looked out around the camp from a tree. He was now wearing brown boots, dark gray pants, a long brown coat and a dark green shirt under it. "Alright here's the pla-"

"Hold it newbie. You're not in charge of us, Akame gives the orders." Mine said in a irritated tone.

"I know the inside and out of this hellhole. I'm just telling you what would probably be best way to approach." Tatsumi argued back.

"Akame?" Bulat asked.

"You two will make a distraction and draw them outside. Me and Tatsumi will head inside and locate the Teigu. Just distract them, don't try and fight them head on. Begin the attack on my signal."

"Got it."

"Roger!" The two then separated.

"Tatsumi, you lead the way in." Akame said. Tatsumi then jumped down and landed next to her and he narrowed his eyes.

"Lets go in from the back, these meatbags actually expect us to come in through the front door. Although, I have been proven wrong on occasion." Tatsumi said as he smiled. "Follow me." The two then dashed off. After a few minutes, they made it behind the fenced off area. They then saw carriages and horses being prepped to leave by a stable. Yeah, they're definitely leaving. I'll take care of those 5 over there." He then silently ran over to the stables.

"Wait, Tatsumi!" Akame quickly said, but he was long gone. She watched him carefully from the trees, ready to assist him if he needed it. As she watched, she saw him quickly run up to one side of the carriage and waited for them to separate. After two of them split up from the other three, they walked off towards the stables and the other three stayed. As the two were heading over to a fire to warm themselves, Tatsumi had began his take down. He quickly ran towards them and sweeped them with his legs causing them to trip forward and land in the fire face first.

"AAAAGGH! FIRE!" They both shouted as they were burning. The other three quickly went to go see what happened, and were shocked to find the two on fire. They tried to help them, but they didn't want to get burnt. As they watched the two burn and shout in agony, they failed to notice Tatsumi jumping behind them and quickly jabbed a dagger in the back of one of their necks. He then quickly turned to the other two and jumped and slashed one of their throats and grabbed the other's head with his legs and knocked him down. He tried to shout out for help, but Tatsumi quickly stabbed him in the back of his head, resulting in instant death.

Tatsumi then got up and brushed his coat off. He then saw someone who saw him, and began running.

_"Found you!" _Tatsumi then grabbed the dagger by the blade, and threw it at him from behind and got him in the back of his head. He dropped to his knees and fell face first on the ground, dead. Akame just maintained a emotionless expression as she exited the tree line and headed for Tatsumi. He then looked back at her and said.

"I wanted to get the runner first. These camps usually have someone who runs off to get reinforcements when they become under attack." He explained.

"Still, you shouldn't run off like that. It's important to work with the rest of your team."

"This may come as a shock to you, but I don't really play well with others. Lets go." He said as he turned from her and headed for the back entrance. Akame watched him for a brief moment and a small frown had made it to her face. She wanted to get along with him, he was going to be a precious comrade, just like everybody else. But he seemed more distant from others, but it was also weird because he didn't even give off the slightest blood lust when he took those men down. His skill was exceptional, but he should rely on his friends more, she thought.

* * *

Once inside, they peeked through a wagon they hid behind and saw a lot of men surrounding a single structure.

"That must be it." Akame said.

"It would be wouldn't it?" Tatsumi said he narrowed his eyes around the area. _"Why don't these idiots just broadcast that they have a Teigu. Lets see..."_ He looked around once more and saw a store house next to the barracks. Akame was about to signal, but Tatsumi quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait, I think I have an idea." He told her as she slowly put her hand down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That store house by the barracks, it should be housing munitions, and gun powder. If we make two distractions, then the guards should have their hands filled."

Won't that just draw them toward the building?" She asked.

"None of these guys are packing their rifles, which means they have them stored away. We take away that, they can't shoot at us when we make a run for it." Akame blinked and looked at the storehouse and Mine's position. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, we'll try it, but if something goes wrong-"

"Make a run for it. Don't worry, I've done this and it worked two out of three times."

"What happened on the third?" Akame asked curiously.

"Oh, I blew the whole camp up." He said as he tilted his head slightly and shrugged."How good of a shot is Mine?" he asked.

"The best." Akame pointed out.

"Good, because this will only work if she is." He said as he looked around once more. "Theirs about twenty of them here. We could take take em', but they they would probably alert the guys outside. Here's what i'm gonna do." He began to explain to her.

* * *

_"What are those two doing down there? He better not be leading us into a trap."_ Mines thought as she looked through the scope on her gun. She then saw the two nod and Tatsumi then sneaked off along the fence.

_"Whats he up to?"_ Mine wondered. She then saw Akame give her hand signals. _"Shoot. Him. Objective? What, does she want me to shoot him or something?"_ She wondered. She then saw Akame make more gestures with her hand._ "Eyes on..him._" She then followed Tatsumi with her scope and he managed to get behind the storehouse. She then saw him jump in through a window. After a minute she saw a keg exit the window from inside. She saw another thrown out, and out came Tatsumi as he came out and looked at her and he did some hand motions that Akame must have told him.

_"Second. Diversion. Shoot. After. First. He wants to blow up the storehouse after the first diversion?" _She then saw him gesture eyes on Akame. And with that he headed back to Akame's position. Akame then gave the signal and Mine aimed. _"Well, if that's what she wants. Time to make some noise." _She then fired a shot at one of the guards in front of the gate, killing him instantly with a head shot.

"Gun!"

"Where'd it come from!?"

"Up there on the ridge line!"

"An enemy is attacking!" The scrambled towards Mine's position. As they ran towards her, they were getting picked off one by one with her gun.

"Bulat." Mine said, and suddenly a large armored figure emerged from the forest charged toward the incoming troops. He had a red spear in hand and began slashing through the guards rather quick. Several of them fell to his precise attacks in a matter of seconds.

"It's Night Raid! Call for reinforcements!" One of them shouted. Bulat readied his spear as he thought. _"Make it quick Tatsumi, Akame!"_

* * *

"Heh, sounds like they're having a party out there." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"Lets go." Akame said. She then revealed her self to the guards and they all charged towards her. "You are in the way of our mission. Eliminate." Akame said as she dashed towards the guards and drew her sword. She moved so fast with her sword the guards didn't even get a swing in, as they all just froze. Akame then whipped the blood off her sword. They all then dropped dead on the ground. Tatsumi was surprised.

_"She's really good. Although i'm wondering how she killed them all in one strike each. Is the blade poisoned?" _He wondered.

"Tatsumi?" She asked as she motioned for him to come over.

"This would be a lot easier if I had my weapon. But, once I get my hands on that, we'll punch through." He said as they headed for the structure. Tatsumi kicked the door open, surprising the guards inside.

"Hey meatbags, miss me?" He said as he smirked at the guards.

"Its the prisoner!"

"Kill that little shit!" Three of them came at Tatsumi as he charged them head on. He sidestepped and tripped one of them and ducked, barely dodging a sword. He then jumped up and kneed another guy in the face, and then dodged a couple of sword slashes from the third guy, and grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed him with it, and then quickly pushed him away. He turned and Akame had already killed the other two with her sword as they fell on the ground.

"Where is it?" She asked as she sheathed her sword.

"Should be over...there." He then found a sword with a green handle and silver triangular guard, in a brown scabbard on a table. He took it and turned to Akame and nodded. The two then ran towards the door.

* * *

"Geez, how many of these guys are there?!" Mine said in annoyance as she kept firing at them. Bulat just got done killing another soldier, as he was surrounded.

"Mine, are they done yet?" He shouted.

"Let me ch..Yeah! Their coming!" She confirmed as she saw the two exit the building and Akame giving her the signal to blow up the storehouse. She then aimed at the kegs and was waiting till they got clear. She then fired and set off an explosion within the camp and fireballs were flying everywhere.

"Our storehouse blew up!" One of them panicked.

"Do not let them through the gate!" A guard said as he and ten others blocked the gate. Tastumi then ran faster and headed straight for them.

"Meatbags don't tell me what to do." He said darkly as he drew the sword he held, revealing to be a silver straight sword with a green material in the center of the blade . He then spun and slashed towards the guards horizontally, letting loose a blast of strong wind, that blasted through the gate and sent them flying. The guards outside were surprised of how the gate and the ones guarding it were sent flying towards them. Bulat took this opportunity and broke through while they were in a state of confusion.

"Mission complete! Return to base!" Akame said and Mine got up and smiled.

"Wasn't even a pinch." She then ran back into the forest as the others followed.

"Hm?" Tatsumi saw a soldier with a rifle aimed at Akame. He then pounced and headed straight for him.

"Tch! DIE YOU MONSTER!" He then fired a round from his rifle at Tatsumi. Tatsumi then immediately slashed and cut the bullet clean in half, which shocked the guard as time slowed down while Tatsumi descended on him with emotionless eyes.

_"He..cut the bullet!?" _Tatsumi had a look of pure focus as brought his sword down and vertically sliced him in half. Blood shot everywhere and a few drops fell on Tatsumi's cheeks. He then put the sword back in the scabbard and ran towards the forest with Akame. She glanced over at him as he ran alongside her. He had a emotionless expression as they ran.

_"Did..he protect me?"_

* * *

**_Night Raid headquarters..._**

"Heey everyone~!" Leone greeted them as they came into sight and she came up to them happily.

"I see everyone has returned." Najenda said as she was sitting on a stump outside the base, with Lubbock standing next to her.

"Yep, we got the Teigu. It was where he said it was." Bulat said as they looked at the sword Tatsumi was holding.

"May I see it?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi hesitated for a moment, but he then tossed it to her as she caught it and examined it. She pulled it out part way and noticed the green material in the center of the blade.

"Hm, looks like the material is comprised of a alloy from a Tempest." She noted.

"Tempest?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Its a danger beast that lives in high mountains that no normal human could survive if they attempted the trip, because of the altitude. Its a dragon-like beast said to be able to reach the highest altitude then any other danger beast recorded. It has a long green horn that is said to control wind currents, and able to cut through tornadoes and storms, effectively canceling them in a instant." She explained.

"Storms and tornadoes? That's gotta be a hoax." Mine said as she didn't believe that was possible.

"Its what the top scientists studying this beast recorded." Najenda said as she took out a cigarette.

"Oh, everyone is back!" Sheele said as she came out of the base."Did you find what you were looking for..um, Tatsumi?" She said as she tried to remember his name.

"Yeah." He simply said as he crossed his arms.

"I see, i'm glad you all are okay." She smiled warmly.

"Tatsumi." Najenda said as he looked at her with a narrow expression. "Show me what this Teigu is capable of." She said as she tossed it to him. He caught it and looked at it for a minute.

"You sure you want to trust me with this. I could attack you, you know?" He said with a dark smile.

"You bastard!" Mine said aiming her gun at him.

"Relax Flatty. I'm not going try anything." He said with as he smiled and snickered.

"F-FLATTY!? You pervert! You damn mega pervert!" She was about to shoot him, but Leone stopped her as she tried get free and murder Tatsumi.

"Let go, i'm gonna kill this jerk!" She was blushing while comically flailing around in Leone's grasp. She seemed to be background noise, as Tatsumi ignored her and faced the forest. He then drew the sword as they all watched him. He then quickly whipped it around with fast reflexes that Akame could barely read. He then stopped and held it behind as his eyes turned to a glare of focus.

"ArrRRRAHH!" He shouted, as he slashed the air in front of him and made two curved blades of wind overlapping each other making a X shape. It jetted through the forest and went through about a dozen trees before disappearing. After a moment the trees then fell over, result of the air blades that went through them. Tatsumi then spun around and sent a large blast of wind toward the trees. Blowing everything away from that area, as all that remained were the stumps. He sighed, as he dropped to a knee and sweated a little.

The others were impressed by the performance.

"Nice Tatsumi!" Bulat complimented.

"He blew part of the forest away." Sheele exclaimed as she held a hand to her mouth.

"Wow, that was really cool Tatsumi~!" Leone complimented.

"That..wasn't to bad." Mine said as she stuck her lips out with a slight pout, but she was about as impressed with it as everyone else.

"Nice!" Lubbock said with a smiled. Tatsumi then got up as he looked at the sword with frustration.

"..Tch." He scowled which made the others curious.

"Something wrong?" Akame asked.

"No..Here boss." He said as he threw it to her and headed for the building.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leone asked.

"I'm tired." He said as he went inside. The others were confused at his.

"What was that about?" Mine wondered.

"Was it something you said?" Akame asked Mine.

"Why do you think I did something?!" She shouted at her annoyed.

"Beats me." Leone said shrugging.

"..." Najenda was silent as she blew smoke out her nose and looked at the Teigu curiously. _"He doesn't like it." _She thought as she looked back to the building. This kid was good, but he seemed displeased with himself..or something.

* * *

Tatsumi went straight to his bed and threw himself on it and just stared back up at the ceiling. He wanted silence, and time to himself. He thought about that sword that he "found" a few months ago. He then held his arm over his eyes as he was thinking.

_"Please...just leave me..you must..keep it safe." _A girl in his head said as he flashed back to something. He gritted his teeth at the voice, feeling a bit of guilt with a hint of rage. He despised that moment. He wanted to forget, he doesn't need any distractions like getting emotional or some shit like that. Stronger. He just wanted to get stronger, and gut that fucking pig, and make him eat his own entrails. _"I'll kill him...I'll kill him..I'll..hm?" _Tatsumi noticed someone peaking at the door. It was Akame, she looked composed, but he could tell she was keeping her sword at the ready.

"I can feel your blood lust down the hall. Is something wrong Tatsumi?" She asked as he calmed down and didn't realize he was leaking killer intent.

"No, i'm just tired." He said as he turned away from her. She stood in the door way for a moment before coming over to him and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Thank you." She said. Tatsumi was now confused.

"What for?" He asked. He didn't do anything to be thanked for, at least nothing he could remember.

"You..killed that soldier who was about to shoot me." She said as he still kept his back to her and his eyes widened slightly, remembering how he cut that guy down.

"..." He remained silent.

"I just figured I should thank you for that."

"He just happened to be in the way. You don't need to thank me." He said as he kept his back to her.

"I see.." She said as she turned and looked at the floor.

"...Anything else?"

"Hai. Dinner."

"Huh?" He then made a look of confusion as he turned to her.

"Since you're new, boss wants you to help out with cooking." She said.

"Dinner huh?...Whatever." He said as he started getting up. The two sat on the bed as the two were silent. Tatsumi then got up and said. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For not dying." He said with the same emotionless expression. She then made a sound of surprise and then smiled warmly.

"Mm." He wasn't that bad she thought.

* * *

_**Evening...**_

"Hmm...needs a little more pepper." Tatsumi was wearing a cooking apron as he was taste testing a piece of steak he was dicing up and cooking.

"Wow, you really know how to cook." Leone said as she was drawn into the kitchen by the aroma.

"I experimented a lot when I was on my own, but I didn't have much to work with-Akame!" He then slapped Akame's hand as she was reaching for the steak cubes he made.

"I..I just..want a taste." She was eyeing the meat like a predator, as Tatsumi held it away from her.

"I told you, when everyone sits down, then you can eat." He said as she kept trying to grab it from him.

"Hahaha~! Akame makes meat every time she cooks. She rarely makes any side dishes when she makes dinner." She explained.

"But meat is really good." Akame said as she turned to her with a weird expression, still reaching for the large bowl of meat.

"So are other things! Now would you stop taking my meat!?" Tatsumi said with a tick mark.

"Well it smells great! Keep up the good work you two!" She said as she went off happily.

"Ok, finish chopping up the vegetables, then we'll add it with the steak cubes."

"Then more meat?" She asked.

"What is with your obsession with meat?" Tatsumi wondered as he sweat dropped.

"..Hey Tatsumi." She suddenly asked.

"Hm?" He hummed, as he was cooking up more steak cubes, and making rice at the same time.

"..Do you..not like that Teigu?" She asked. He stopped momentarily, but resumed cooking.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You seemed upset about something when you left earlier."

"..That Teigu was a part of my village's hidden treasures." He said as he went over next to her and helped cut vegetables. "We were supposed to keep it safe from the Empire, or anybody else looking for it." He said as his story went on."A man who used to be in the Empire taught me and my friends how to fight, so I could help protect it. But the Empire found where he was exiled, and they demanded he hand over the Teigu. But he didn't cave, so they killed him for obstruction, or some bullshit. Eeh!" He then accidentally cut his finger.

"You're hurt." Akame said as she grabbed his hand then held it up and sucked on the cut.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked, confused by her actions.

"Need to stop the bleeding. Hold still." After a few moments, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrap, and began tying it on his finger. "What happened afterward?" She asked.

"...What the Empire does best. Butchering people who don't agree to their demands." He said as his eyes were filled with hate. Akame looked at him in the eye as her red orbs stared into his green ones.

"You must have been by yourself for a long time."

"I just don't trust anyone." He said as he remained emotionless.

"Then...do you trust me?" She asked as his eyes went back to normal and he made blank look.

"..Only if you'll stop trying to eat the meat." He said as he held the bowl away from her once more.

"Meeanie." She said as she turned away with a weird pout.

"But I guess..I can put my faith in you." He said as she turned back to him, and was surprised to see him smiling warmly. She matched it as she nodded with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Lets finish dinner." He said as she went back to chopping vegetables. She was happy their new comrade was able to smile. It made her feel that he would indeed become a precious friend to her, and everyone else. She glanced back at him as he continued cooking, and then smiled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was delicious~! I think I found my future husband~!" Leone said as she held Tatsumi close to her chest, much to his annoyance, but he had to admit, she was pretty well developed in certain areas.

"Not bad newbie. At least you're good for something." Mine said, acting all proud.

"Now that was what I call a feast! We should have you cook every meal from now on!" Bulat said happily as he patted his stomach.

"Just experimental." He said as he was being treated like Leone's toy.

"More meat next time." Akame said as her plate was clean.

_"Such a glutton."_ Tatsumi thought as he sweat dropped.

"Very good Tatsumi. I've never had something this well made before." Sheele complimented.

"Yeah, it certainly is a switch up from having only meat, and burnt food half the time." Najenda said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Maybe you should be the cook from now on."

"As I said, just experimental." He said.

"Well, don't get full of yourself now. You may be able to cook, but you still have a ways to go!" Mine said as she huffed.

"Zip it Flat Chest." Tatsumi said in monotone.

"What was that!?" She fired back in anger.

"Don't worry. I'm sure in the next twenty years you'll go up half a size. No promises though." He smirked as she was blushing and growling.

"Y-you..!" She was ready to pounce from her seat at him as he smiled and laughed, much to everyone's surprise. It was pleasant to see him enjoying himself, and his smile looked innocent and happy. The first time in a long time he ever acted happily around anyone.

* * *

**Figured I should give another chapter to get the ball rolling on this one. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Laters!**


	3. Kill the Target

_**Chapter 2...**_

_"I know about almost every type of danger beast that exists on land. I trained my ass off to the point I coughed up blood. I was able to obtain and use an Imperial-Arms. I even practiced stealth take downs of various styles...yet.."_ Tatsumi was deep in thought as his anger was slowly building.

"Where's my seconds?"

"Are you almost finished?"

"I want extra meat."

"I'd like some more please."

"Me as well."

_"Why in gods name am I stuck cooking for these imbeciles!?" _Tatsumi was still wearing a cooking apron, as he was getting another serving of lunch prepped. He was sure they would have sent him out on assignment after a few days. But he was stuck cooking every night. He had a tick mark on his head as he turned with a awkwardly forced smile.

"Ju-just give me a second." He then went back to stirring a bowel and he scowled.

"Don't spit in the bowel, newbie." Mine said while she leaned back in her chair.

"I AIN"T SPITTIN'!" He said angrily. "Why am I suddenly cooking!? Isn't this Akam-DROP MY STEAK THIS INSTANT!" He turned to Akame and saw her chewing on it, as he threw a cooking knife, missing her while she ducked.

"It cam't beh herped. I'm usawly the ownwy won cwooking. (It can't be helped. I'm usually the only one cooking.)." She said with her mouth full.

"I bet its just so you can get to the food first." He said as he made an annoyed look.

"Awf cwourse nawt (Of course not)." She said as the steak hung from her mouth. It was really good steak, so good, she couldn't help but eat Tatsumi's.

_"No matter how you look at it, its not convincing in any way."_ He thought as he just sighed in defeat.

"Well that apron is befitting of a newbie like yourself." Mine said as she made a smug look.

"Urusai! I'll make you food that'll flatten your chest down from A cup , to non-existence, you pink big mouth!" He threatened.

"Wh-!? I am not an A-cup! How dare you talk all high and mighty, even though you just got here!" She said as she blushed and stood up and pointed at him in a threatening manner.

"The fact that your that flat is a sin itself! You kid, Little girl, Flatty!" He constantly fired insults at her making her grit her teeth.

"You...Mega pervert!" She said as she once again was trying to trounce him while being held back by Leone.

"Now Mine. You walked right into that one." Leone said as she nervously chuckled.

"Well, thanks for dinner! It's about time we got going everyone!" Bulat said and got up and grabbed his jacket. Everyone one else at the table got up and also followed him as Tatsumi was curious where they were going.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yep. We got called out for emergency assignment." Bulat explained.

"Huh? Then why am I not going with you?" He asked.

"The NEWBIE can stay here. Go back to chopping cucumbers, or whatever it is your only good for!" Mine said as she belittled him.

_"She's gonna be a pain in the ass as long as i'm here, right?" _Tatsumi thought, his eye twitching.

"Later~!" She waved as they left leaving Tatsumi with killing intent leaking out as he clenched his fist.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

Tatsumi was out outside with Akame as they stood in front of a waterfall. Tatsumi was at a loss for words as he just stared at it.

"..I assume there is a reason for dragging me out here?" He asked, turning to Akame.

"Our target is the Koga Tuna. This is the best place for catching them." She said as she started pulling her shirt up. Tatsumi then widened his eyes. Was she seriously stripping right here in front of hi..he then saw a white bikini she was in as she dropped her clothes.

"Oi Oi, I thought we were fishing." He said confused.

"Our prey is in the water." She said, and looked down. She then dove and dived down in the water as Tatsumi raised an eye brow. He then saw fish come flying out of the water and tried to catch them with the basket on his back. He was surprised she caught them so easily. He then saw her resurface.

"Dive down to the bottom and mask your presence. Then strike. Commitment is the key. Can you do it?" She asked. He simply blinked and lowered the basket and took his shirt off, and then dove.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"In the end, she got one more than me." Tatsumi said to himself as he just sat the table and finished the meat off his tuna.

"Akame says you did pretty good. Nice job with getting the fish!" Leone said with a smile as Tatsumi just sat back and sighed.

"Well Leone, lets hear the mission request." Najenda asked Leone. She nodded and put two posters sketched with faces on the table.

"Our targets this time are Gamel, an oil merchant, and Ogre of the imperial police. According to our client, Gamel the merchant has been paying huge amounts of bribes to Ogre. Every time Gamel commits a crime, Ogre fabricates it with lies, and frames someone innocent. Her fiance was framed and murdered while those two were doing their business." She then reached down and put a bag of money on the table. "Here's the payment."

"Quite a bit." Tatsumi said.

"I sensed pain.." She said, then frowned and gripped her arms." She must have had to sell her body to get this much." Tatsumi just made an emotionless expression as he to disliked the fact the way the woman had to sell herself. Another reason he hated the corruption.

"Have you verified the case?" Najenda asked.

"I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty."

"Very well. Night Raid accepts this request. We wont need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall carry out divine punishment." She said as she lit herself another cigarette.

"Gamel should be easy, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent." She said with a serious tone. "Ogre the Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsmen that even criminals fear. Normally, he has himself surrounded by his lackeys, and is rarely alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamel to his room. When he's off duty, he's drinking at Main Street.

"But the police are strict in the vicinity of that place. Getting there will be tough for faces that have wanted posters, like Akame." Najenda noted.

"Hey, Hey! I'm not on any wanted posters!" Leone said as she raised her hand enthusiastically.

"You up to it?"

"The stronger the enemy, the more fired up I am!" Leone said confidently as she pumped her fist.

"Why not wait till Mine and the others get back?" Akame asked.

"There's no way of knowing when they'll get back." Tatsumi said. Akame nodded in agreement. "Why don't the three of us just do it?" He suggested.

"Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Ogre?" Najenda said as she smiled.

"That's big talk Tatsumi, you better be prepared to take responsibility for those words." Leone said as she smiled at him.

"These aren't the same as other soldiers Tatsumi, this might be beyond you." Akame said, then took a sip from her cup.

"The only thing I see wrong is that nickname. If you think I can't deal with one meatbag that knows how to use a sword, then say it to my face." He said as he stated coldly towards Akame. She blinked for a moment as Leone could feel an uneasy atmosphere from him. He seemed to be a little pissed about something.

"..We aren't saying you can't kill Ogre, Tatsumi. I know you were the first person who got closer to the Prime Minister than anybody else. So, I will send you to eliminate Ogre. Akame and Leone will deal with Gamel." She said as she stood up and walked off.

"Roger." Akame said, and stood up.

"Oh Tatsumi." Najenda then turned before she left. "That Teigu that you retrieved. It's in your room when you're ready to leave."

"..I won't need it." He said as his hair foreshadowed his eyes. He got up and then put on his long brown coat and buttoned it, and went over to a rack with regular short swords, and took one. "I'll meet you there."

"Eeeh~? Why not just travel together? " Leone asked, much to her distress.

"I don't know if my wanted poster showed up there. If I accompany you, and people recognize me, then they will assume you're with me." He said as he slung the sword over his back and fastened it around his body. It rested horizontally on the bottom of his back. "Later." He said, and walked off.

* * *

_**Later in the capital...**_

"I went around town for about an hour. Nobody seemed to be glancing, or paid me any unnecessary attention. I should be ok." Tatsumi said while he stood there with Leone.

"You have the location mapped out?" She asked.

"Its memorized." He said as he just stared emptily out at the crowd.

"Hey, Tatsumi.." She started to say as he turned to her. "You should know, its not like Akame doesn't trust you or anything. She told me that you handled yourself really well when you went to go grab your Teigu. But you should know about her past. Back when she was just a child, the Empire bought her and her sister. She, and other children with similar circumstances, were forced into a program for assassins, and were trained to kill. She survived that cruel experience. And she became an assassin that could fully carry out the capital's orders." She explained as he just maintained a blank expression."However, as Akame continued to fulfill missions, she began to sense the capitals darkness. And her target at the time was Boss. She persuaded her to defect and join the Revolutionary Army, that clearly fought for the people. But by this time, most of the comrades she grew up with were dead." She finished the story as Tatsumi just turned back to the crowd."I'm sure you understand what that's like." She said while she turned to him.

"..Maybe." He said, and walked past her. "I don't hate her or anything Leone...I was just frustrated because everyone was acting like I can't handle myself." He began walking towards the crowd before saying. "Good luck to you both."

"Heheh~! You too!" She said happily.

* * *

"Tahh~! It feels good to have a drink after an intense interrogation." A burly man with a scar over his eye said while he walked through town.

"Umm..excuse me sir."

"Heuh?" Ogre turned to see a young, cloaked man who was fidgeting and keeping his head down.

"Uh..Ah, here." He then clumsily pulled out a small piece of paper and read it. "I cornered a rat behind the..um..ch-church. Take care of it." He finished. "Um, a merchant told me to tell you this, and that you would give me..c-compensation?"

"Tch! I have to do everything for that idiot! Whatever kid, take this and beat it." Ogre said as he walked off towards the church. After he arrived at a dark alley, he looked around for the merchant. "Hey! Gamel! Where the hell are you!?" He roared. He scoffed and turned and then his eye met a young man right in front of him, it was the same boy from earlier. "I see now. I don't know how you know of our arrangement boy. But now I can't let you live!" He said as he drew his sword and charged after Tatsumi. Tatsumi then shot past him and slashed his torso, causing Ogre's blood to fly everywhere.

"S-such speed and power." He said as he fell. Tatsumi then slowly recomposed himself and stood up and kept his back to Ogre. "Get up meatbag. That little cut isn't enough to put you down." Tatsumi said, feeling Ogre's presence behind him. Tatsumi dodged his slashes as Ogre roared in defiance.

"To think that I, the great Ogre, could possibly be defeated by a measly twerp!" He brought his sword down and missed Tatsumi once again as his sword cracked the ground. Tatsumi just kept a stern look before he came at Ogre again and jumped as he brought his sword down on Ogre. Ogre attempted to block it, but it was a feint, as Tatsumi got under his guard, and slashed his arm off.

"YAAHHH! YOU FUCKING TW-" He didn't get to finish as Tatsumi quickly slashed his head off. _"T..to b..e..beaten..by a..twerp." _Were his last thoughts while his blood sprayed in arcs from Tatsumi's slashes. His head and corpse hit the ground. Tatsumi then simply sheathed his sword and walked calmly away.

"I guess I better return to base."

* * *

_**Night Raid headquarters...**_

"Congratulations on defeating Ogre." Najenda said with smile.

"He wasn't much to be honest. That meatbag didn't even get a single strike in." He sighed. All of a sudden, Akame came over and grabbed his shirt. Tatsumi immediately grabbed her wrist with annoyance. "Oi." He simply said.

"I need to check for any signs of wounds." She simply said.

"But I didn't get wounded." He raised his eye brow.

"Lenoe, hold him."

"Roger~!" She grabbed him from behind and lifted his shirt off much to his annoyance.

"Hey, don't go stripping people!" He shouted. He then felt Akame drop his pants as his cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL AKAME!?" He shouted annoyed.

"Hmm.." Akame then began looking all over him and then stopped right in front of him. "Thank goodness." He then made a sound of surprise, as she smiled warmly. "A friend of mine died because he was too proud to report his wounds, and they were poisoned. Well done on your first mission, Tatsumi." She said as she offered him her hand as he just blinked and then took her hand slowly while looking away.

"First missions have a high fatality rate. So its very fortunate that you came out alive after this. With this, you are now officially one of us." Najenda said.

"I say this calls for a celebration! Hey Tatsumi, could you please make something to eat? I worked up quite a appetite out there~!" She said, then she grabbed him by his head and snuggled him close to her breast.

"O-Oi! Clothes, I need my freaking clothes!" He tried to say as she carried him off.

"That was a successful mission. Great job Akame." Najenda said. Akame then shook her head and smiled.

"My friends helped me get through it. I'm happy everyone came back alive." Najenda smiled once more and put out her cigarette.

"Lets keep it that way eh?" She said.

"Hai." Akame smiled while she nodded.

* * *

Tatsumi was was cleaning dishes once again, since Leone had eaten her fill and drifted off to sleep on the couch. He was alone with his thoughts. He was thinking back to before he was caught up in this whole thing with Night Raid. He was simply wondering if this was really worth it. Would he really be able to get his revenge? Could he trust these people? They seemed okay. Granted they were a little..scratch that, they WERE weird. But they seemed to be respectable and caring for one another. They truly believed that they can change the Empire. Well, that would be great, but he just wanted to kill the son of a bitch that annihilated his village.

"Tatsumi." He heard a voice behind him and saw Akame standing in the door way.

"I didn't make anymore food." He said, thinking that was her reason for coming to the kitchen.

"Its not that. I just wanted to say, good job."

"Eh, thanks." He said, turning back to the dishes.

"I hope you weren't upset earlier when I said that the target was beyond you. I apologize if I angered you." She said while bowing. Tatsumi then stopped and turned his head to the side. "You have nothing to apologize for. You just wanted to make sure I was capable, and didn't get cocky." He said turning back to the sink.

"N-not only that, but I wanted you to come back safely as well!" She quickly said. He then widened his eyes, and he stopped for a few moments.

"I..really care about all my comrades in Night Raid..so..I just wanted you to know that you are important as well." Tatsumi then, unknown to her, smiled and continued washing dishes. "I guess I was right to put my faith in you after all." He said, which made her look up at him with a sound of surprise. "I'll be counting on you in the future, comrade." He said, keeping his back to her. She then smiled warmly.

"Mm."

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Tatsumi was training in the yard. He had his Teigu with him, trying to focus. _"I'll master this damn thing, even if I hate it." _He thought. He then stabbed it in the ground in front of him. It then began emanating a green light, as greenish wind picked up and began blowing around him. He was then becoming engulfed inside a tornado. It blew upward and began sucking everything around inside it. Branches, rocks, and uprooted earth had been sucked into it. Tatsumi then slowly directed his sword in a circular fashion above him, as the top of the tornado began following the movements of the tip of the blade.

_**"Tornado!"** _He then directed the tornado in front of him as it blasted through the forest in front of him and ripped through the ground, and flinging trees in all directions. He then stopped and the wind around him calmed as he slowly sheathed the sword. He smiled a little. _"It's not perfect, but it'll do for now."_

"Tatsumi." He turned and saw Lubbock waving towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Nejanda wanted you for something. Everyone is waiting."

"Hm?" Tatsumi raised his eyebrow curiously. What was it this time?

* * *

"Good morning Tatsumi!" Bulat said as he came up and gave him a friendly pat (more like slap) on the back while greeting him.

"You guys are back?" He asked.

"Yep! We traveled till dusk, then got some much needed rest. I heard from the boss that you were successful on your first mission! Great job with that!" He said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, wasn't that bad. To be honest though, I was expecting more." He sighed.

"Ohh, I like your enthusiasm! Looks like you are going to fit in nicely around here!" Bulat laughed.

"If you two are done, we should get down to business." Najenda said. "Tatsumi, I found out some more about your Teigu, and figured you would want to know."

"Yeah? What do you know?" Tatsumi asked.

"The army sent me some more up-to-date details on Teigu, and I found out that its called _**The Jade Storm: Sky**** Ripper.**_"

"Heh, well that actually sums up this thing's capabilities." Tatsumi smirked, holding the sword up.

"I was correct about the material being from a Tempest's horn. It can control wind, and, as it's name implies, can rip through almost anything. It can control storms, and create shock waves of wind that can cut through things stronger than steel. Although, it's trump card hasn't been identified yet. But, i'm sure at some point you'll figure it out." She said with a friendly smile. Tatsumi just looked at it one last time and nodded. Another question then occurred to him.

"Just to clarify, you all use Teigu, right?" They all nodded.

"Yes. Every member of Night Raid has a Teigu of their own. Akame's sword is _**Murasame** _that can kill with just one cut. The blade has a deadly poison that quickly kills the target in mere seconds."

"Well, I guess that's handy."

"Not really. Its a nuisance, because I have to be careful when cleaning it." Akame said while she made a furrowed look.

"Ok, I guess not." Tatsumi said with a sweat drop.

"Next is _**Incursio.** _It covers the user in a nearly indestructible armor that endows enhanced speed and strength. Also is capable of turning the user invisible. But it gives a massive strain on someone who can't control it. Then there is _**Lionelle. **_It enhances all five senses, giving the user beast-like characteristics. It also has a regeneration ability. Then there's.." She went on explaining all the Teigu to him that each member possessed. He found it rather interesting. It was quite hard to believe that weapons like these exist.

"Hm. I wonder how many Teigu exist in all." He thought out loud.

"There was originally 48 in all. But half of them were destroyed and lost. Although, not much is known about these super weapons, or the people that created them." Najenda explained.

"A mystery indeed." Tatsumi then nodded, and walked off as he walked towards the outside door.

"Where are you going?" Leone asked curiously.

"Personal business I got to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Eeeh? Sounds suspicious." Leone said while looking at him with a narrowed look.

"I don't mind if you tag along. But i'm coming right back afterwards." He said as he exited.

"Now that was just shady." Mine said while folding her arms.

"..Let him go Leone." Najenda said as she puffed out smoke.

"Eh?"

"Tatsumi proved he can be trusted, so we should treat him just like a comrade. If he says he'll back, then we should believe him." She said.

"Are you sure about this?" Mine asked.

"I checked the murder out of Far Heshing. Looks like Tatsumi was telling the truth. The captain had a contact he met every few months, so the army sent in an impostor, and was playing him to figure out what he was selling the Empire. But Tatsumi killed him right when they were about to meet the real contact. So the army got pissed and took their frustration out on him. It was off the books though, so even the men he killed in self defense had no idea their superior was dirty." She explained.

"Well, I guess that explains why he had to run from them. Wait boss, how long did you know he was innocent?" Sheele asked curiously.

"About the time you guys busted him out. Although I wanted to double check."

"Eh!? Then why didn't you say anything? I was worrying the whole time for nothing then." Mine protested.

"I also found out why Tatsumi wants to get revenge."

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Turns out the village he lived at was purged by a special unit led by the Prime Minister himself." Bulat then felt a frown take over his face as he looked down.

"Purges, huh? Can't say I blame him." Bulat said.

"Purges?" Lubbock asked curiously.

"Hai. Purges were the most ruthless thing a village could succumb to. Back when I was still in the army, the generals would send troops in to make villages surrender to the Empire. If they didn't submit, we were ordered to slaughter, and publicly humiliate the village, as a testament to those who defied the Empire. If the Prime Minister was part of that unit, it must have been ten times worse." He finished.

"And if that's not a reason to want to kill the Prime Minister, then I don't what is. He wants the same thing, although for a different reason, we're all wanting the corruption to end. And for that, Night Raid will deliver divine judgment to the trash that inhabit the Empire." Najenda stated. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

Tatsumi was walking down the road in a forest. Keeping a stern expression and walking down the road. His Teigu was strapped horizontally on the bottom of his back, over his brown, long coat, as he felt wind currents from all directions. He hypothesized that the air currents were easy to read because of his Teigu. Slowly, day by day, the Teigu was becoming more in tune with him. Perhaps he was going about using it all wrong. He was never able to generate a tornado when he was on his own. Perhaps spending time with these assassins was slowly making him able to unlock the potential of the Teigu. Was the Teigu affected by his emotional state? His subconscious? Perhaps his heart? He could only guess as he walked down the road.

He was still walking when he then noticed a silhouette approaching from down the road. He narrowed his eyes, trying to identify what it was while walking towards it. It was human. A woman, with long blue hair. Her skin looked pale white. She kept a long rapier on the back of her waist. Her outfit clearly indicated some air of superiority about her. Her eyes also were blue, gentle, but cold. He was curious, but decided to ignore her and try to make little to no eye contact, as he kept his head down, his brown hair shadowing his eyes.

The woman seemed to notice him, but barely glanced. She kept walking normally until the two were close to each other. They passed each other, but right before it happened, Tatsumi felt the air around her was cold. It was the kind that sent chills down your spine when someone was dangerous. It was killing intent, which instinctively made him grab his sword handle. She then paused about a few feet away from him as she then turned her gaze toward the boy.

"You. Have you no respect for proper etiquette? You are to respect a general of the Empire with a bow and greeting." She said in a cold tone that sounded a bit annoyed. Who the hell was this woman? Tatsumi then just continued on, ignoring her and walking. He didn't give a shit if she was the King, he bowed to no man..or woman.

"Good for you, now stop bothering me." He said in a cold tone as he walked on.

"Hoh? A defiant one I see." A devilish smirk then made it to her face as she drew her rapier."I shall escort you to the torture chamber, little man. Maybe after an hour you'll learn not to defy me." Tatsumi felt the same killing intent she gave off in that last brief moment. This time it flowed out of her like she was possessed by Satan himself. He stopped and then turned to her with a cold gaze of his own. This woman didn't seem to be intimidated at all. She felt no killing intent from him whatsoever. Did he think glaring at her was supposed make her back down.

She knew children that gave off a more threatening aura.

"I'm not looking to fight the Empire's bitch." He said still locking gazes with her.

"I see. Maybe after breaking your body down to its very soul, i'll personally rip that insolent tongue out, little man." She seemed annoyed and strangely impressed that he didn't run away. He had good, cold eyes like her. He didn't seem angry, or scared stiff, just simply annoyed. Perhaps she would toy with him for a bit.

"Keep your words, show me your steel." Tatsumi said as the two stood their ground.

"Interesting. You might prove to be a satisfying toy, little man." She said while smiling.

"I'm not your toy." He said as he drew his sword. She eyed the sword he had and thought it looked strange.

"That sword looks interesting. I've never seen craftsmen ship like that before." She noted.

"Really? I don't really like it."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Find out." He then jumped and shot towards her. He first brought his sword down as a feint, which she blocked. He then ducked and swiped for her arm, but she blocked that as well, but he wasn't done yet. He then spun around and blasted her back with a strong wind. She was a bit surprised as she slid back, barely fazed by the attack. Tatsumi charged her again and began swiping at her from all directions that no normal person would be able to read. But she was blocking them all, and then got into a sword lock with him, as he glared at her.

"Well whats this? A Teigu user, and you handle your self pretty well." She praised and smiled gently. "Show me more, little man."

"Grrhh!" He grunted and began slashing even faster, as she side stepped and elbowed him in the back of the head. He then hit the ground face first. Surprised she was able react. He then quickly jumped back up. He then charged her again. He slashed once more at her horizontally, but she jumped and avoided it. She then pointed her sword toward his face, mere inches away from him. He froze for a moment, and then backed away from her quickly.

_"She's just screwing with me."_ Tatsumi thought, feeling a cold drop of sweat. Never in the longest time had he been that close to another's blade.

"Come, let me give you a fitting death." She said while smiling, amused.

"You're some kinda monster lady." He said readying his sword. "Okay, lets try this." He then swiped his sword and jetted toward her. She simply smiled. She then slashed his body, he didn't even see it coming, seeing as how he didn't even move. But all of the sudden, Tatsumi vanished in the air. Her eyes had a stern look. _"A clone?" _She thought. She was right, as Tatsumi shot at her again.

"Interesting. You handle that Teigu rather well boy." She said as she blocked his strike close to her face."And you keep going for my head. You really do know to kill a person." She praised him once more as he just grunted. She was stronger then he anticipated. But that wasn't going to stop him. He charged with his constant assault. She just parried his blows while getting more and more amused.

"Come! More! Dance for me more!" She said while her grin grew bigger._ "_This is quite a duel little man. I never thought you would still be sta-"

She blocked several strikes from him, but then was shocked. He had a dark red glint in his eye, as he lounged at her face, barely making a small slit on her pale cheek. He maintained his cold look, as he stared her dead in the eyes. His eyes clearly saying he was going for the kill.

He then jumped back and readied himself once more. She then felt her cheek with a hand, and then looked at it with a foreshadowed look. He had just barely cut her. That alone was a shock. She put her hand on the ground, and a bunch of spiked shape ice was coming out of the ground and heading towards Tatsumi. He widened his eyes and rolled to the side just barely dodging it. He then looked back at her with a surprised look. She was smiling. Why was she smiling?

"..I've never been cut before. Not in the longest time, has any man been able to so much as scratch my visage!" She had the look of a demon about her. Tatsumi was surprised that ice randomly came out of the ground. Was she using a Teigu as well? "My blood is boiling..I feel..excitement?" She then made a dark, amused, gentle smile. "What is your name young man?"

"Tatsumi." He said panting.

"I see. It is a good name. I praise you for being able to at least hold your ground."

"I admit you're a cut or two above other meatbags." Tatsumi said as he kept his eyes on her.

"Hmph." She lightly scoffed as she then came at Tatsumi. He blocked two of her blows, but the third had made him stumble back, giving her the opportunity to trip him and made him fall to the ground. She then got on top of him, straddling him while holding her swords edge to his throat. He made blank look at her. He lost. No way in hell could he match her. She got him down in just a few seconds! Who the hell was this!?

"My name is Esdeath. " She said while smiling at him with an amused look.

"Esdeath..." He slowly said the name to himself...All of a sudden, he realized he was staring into the eyes of the most strongest general the Empire had.

_"Wait I've heard that na-..Oh shit."_

"I will make you mine, Tatsumi." She said with a bit of a pink on her cheeks, as she gently smiled at him.

"W-what?"

* * *

**Oh boy! How will Tatsumi get out of this one? Read/Review/Vote!**

**Laters!**


	4. Kill the Memories

_**Chapter 3...**_

Tatsumi just stared back into the the blue orbs of the most dangerous, and strongest general the Empire ever had. He kept trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Lets go over the current situation. She was sitting on him, effectively pinning him to the ground. She had her sword's edge on his throat, meaning any slight movements would separate his head from his shoulders. He had her undivided attention, and no one was around. If he only he had a moment's break, he could probably ditch this crazy, strong woman.

"You are quite skilled. I never had anyone fight me as hard as you." Esdeath praised him more, as she stared into his eyes.

"Praising me will get you no where." He responded as he kept a cold look to her.

"It would seem so. I believe you have quite a bit of potential in you. Which is why I think i'll take you back with me to the capital." She said as she removed her sword from his neck.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"I told you didn't I? I will make you mine."

"What..exactly did you mean by that?" He was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Mmhmhm~! I always wanted to try my hand in love. I think you match who I want perfectly." She giggled.

"Love?...I don't quite understand what you mean. Are you going to kill me or not?" He was sounding confused. Esdeath then suddenly grabbed him and hugged him close to her breasts, stroking his hair, ignoring the fact she was practically suffocating the guy.

"Its alright Tatsumi. I don't understand it that well either. But, that is what makes us perfect for each other." She blushed as she smiled.

"WMMvvvaafffMMrrgghh!? (What the fuck are you doing!?)" He tried to protest, but was muffled by her large bosom. He then gasped her air as he looked up at her with annoyance. "I don't know where you get this idea about me being your ideal person. I just tried to kill yo-Mmf!" She then slowly leaned in and kissed him, which surprised him. He then pushed himself away from her face, holding his arm in front of his face. He was blushing, as he held an arm in front of his face. "Are you even listening to a word i'm saying!?" He shouted with a tick mark.

"The fact you are capable of forcing me to use my Teigu, is an astonishing feat itself. I don't want you to hate me Tatsumi, rather.." She then hugged him once more. "..I want to be the one person you feel most comfortable, and safest with." Tatsumi just made an emotionless expression.

"..No one can make me feel safe." He said as she then made a sad look. "It would seem you do not trust me yet." She then smiled again. "But I am not weak like everyone else. I can protect you." She said in an assuring tone.

"It doesn't matter at this point. You might as well kill me now. I lost faith in people long before I trusted them. People are weak." He said in a firm tone.

"I agree. Humans are weak. But the strong are the ones who live on." She said as she made a dark smile. "I am not one of these..meatbags, as you say. I am above that, and beyond."

"..I admit you beat me. But it doesn't change what I've done against the Empire. I go back to that capital, they'll fill me with arrows before I get twenty miles within that place."

"I won't let them kill you. As I said, I will be the person you feel most safe around." She simply smiled gently.

"I tried to kill the Prime Minister. I think that signs my death warrant." He said, thinking she would give up with this whole love crap.

"What of it?" She said with a cold expression, he then felt a cold drop of sweat.. "If Honest so much as laid a finger on you, I would kill him on the spot." She was serious. Her words did not even betray her expression. "He uses me, I use him. A sort of give and take if you will. No, I will see to it, your charges are dropped. Join me Tatsumi." She said as she got off him and stood over him, with a hand extended to help him up. He simply stood up, ignoring her hand. He stared her dead in the eyes.

"There is something you should know about me, lady."

"Call me Esdeath." She smiled.

"Esdeath...Up until now, I have been hunted by the Revolutionary Army, and the Empire. And I am only alive because I trusted no one. If I started trusting people, I could lose my life. I only have one goal, which I will not let anyone get in the way of. That's why.." He then grabbed his sword off the ground and struck it in the ground. "I will kill anything, or anyone who stands with him!" _**"Tornado!"** _A giant, greenish cyclone engulfed them both.

"Tch, I'm not so naive i'd fall for a smoke screen." She then put her hand on the ground, and a large pillar of ice shot out of the ground, and the cyclone vanished. Tatsumi then came at her with a slash. But she knew this clone was a distraction as well, and simply ran through it, and got to the edge of the ice pillar. She thought he might be running down the road, but he was gone. She then jumped down and hit the ground, kicking up dirt as she scanned the forest around her.

_"He got away?...Damn, you are crafty Tatsumi. I didn't even sense your killing intent." _She cursed the fact that he was able to make a getaway so fast. It was weird, because she felt no blood lust anywhere near her, something she prided herself on sensing. It's like he didn't have any to begin with..or he just kept it in check. She was scratched, and the person who did it got away. Never in her life has this happened. A smile then made it to her face.

"I think..I might be falling for you after all, Tatsumi. If I see you again, I won't let you escape." She then sheathed her sword and chuckled. Her sight was now set on making Tatsumi hers, no matter what. She always got what she wanted. Patience was all that she needed. She would run into him once again. She believed that, as she caressed the small slit on her cheek, and had a tinge of pink around it.

* * *

"(Gasp), (gasp), son of a bitch that was close." Tatsumi panted. It was dumb luck he was able to get away from her. He had to be quick and time everything perfectly. He thought a simple distraction like that was too obvious, but she saw through his second one as well. He was positive she wouldn't fall for the same thing twice in a row. He had an angel watching over him, or it was just the Devil's luck that he managed to escape Esdeath. If Satan had a wife, she'd be a candidate. He's heard stories about how ruthless, and dominating she was with prisoners..no, more like meat for the excruciatingly, slow, painful grinder, as he would describe it. Although, he had come to respect the strength she showed. Her movements were not that of a human, but a demon. And that ice..how did she do that?

_"I'm almost there..I better move it before it gets dark._ He then hurried through the brush to his destination.

* * *

_**Later...**_

It was now night time as Tatsumi was heading through the forest. He had been traveling all day, and was starting to get tired. He then happened upon a small deserted camp. It was what remained after a fire from long ago. Tatsumi then slowly walked through the camp, and looked around all that remained. He then stopped. He came upon a black tent, as he looked and flashed back.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"Aw, c'mon Tatsumi. It's getting cold outside." A girl with long black hair said as she was staring directly at him.

"I'm going back out." Tatsumi said as he brushed her off.

"You barely spend anytime with us. I even went to the extent of cooking tonight." She said with a pout.

"Just let him go Sayo. He only thinks about killing danger beasts. You'll be lucky if you get him to even smell it." A young man said sitting at the table.

"Master wanted me for something. He said it was important." Tatsumi said as he was emotionless.

"At least eat first. You need to warm up, its getting really cold out there." She insisted.

"I'll be back before it gets cold." Tatsumi said as he left. Sayo just sighed sadly. She worried about him when ever he was on his own.

* * *

_**Flashback end...**_

Tatsumi just blinked and walked on, passing up the tent that had dishes partially buried in the ground. His stomach growled at the memory. He was hungry that day when she wanted him to eat. He just kept walking and then looked over at a knocked over bell. It fell over and was smashed into countless pieces. He had a flashback again at the sight.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Evacuate! Evacuate! The royal guard is approaching!" A man ringing the bell shouted as many people below him were running and grabbing things while screaming.

"Evacua-!" The man then was hit with an explosive, as the top of the bell tower had fell from an artillery blast. The bell came down with a loud "gong" and shattered. The man yelling for evacuation was crushed, and disfigured beyond recognition.

* * *

_**Flashback end...**_

Tatsumi just sighed and kept walking. He looked up at a small cottage on the hill and began walking towards it. After a few minutes he was at the entrance. He opened the door as it creaked. It then suddenly broke off from disrepair, and came down with a loud thud that scared off some mice. He then chuckled. "You should have just fixed your own crap instead of having me do it." He flashed back once more.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Get hammering ya' little bastard! After this, you got sword forging to do!" A gruff man yelled sheepishly.

"You know this wouldn't happen if you didn't keep kicking the door open all the time." Tatsumi said while putting the finishing touches on the new door that he was building.

"Aw shat' awp! (Hic), I gotta make entrances, otherwise the ladies won' pay me mind!" He took another drink of wine.

"Kicking doors in is not exactly a way to say "Look at me i'm a badass". More like "Why the hell did you break my door?" Tatsumi said as he kept hammering away.

"I'll give you a hand if you need it." A young man said outside a window to Tatsumi.

"I got it Ieyasu. Just keep chopping the wood with Sayo." He kindly refused.

"You don't have to keep everything for that nut in prime condition. Get off your ass and give him a hand, you old drunk!" Ieyasu yelled at the drunk man.

"Zip it pipsqueak! (hic). Ya'll would do best to take a lesson from Tatsumi! You don't see him complaining!" He pointed to him.

"If you break this again, you're fixing it on your own...Yosh, just gotta put the-" Tatsumi said as he picked up the new door and propped it on the new hinges. He brushed his hands and no sooner had he put the door on, the man ran up and kicked it open..or rather kicked it off the hinges, and sent the door flying towards the pile of stacked wood that Sayo and Ieyasu spent an hour piling up, only for it all to go rolling downhill.

"Aw, Tatsumi, (hic), this door sucks. Put a new one on there."

"I didn't put the rods in yet." He pinched his nose in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE WOOD!?" Ieyasu yelled in disbelief.

"Tatsumi's fault. Crappy door maintenance, (hic)." The old man said drunkly.

"DOORS ARE MEANT FOR OPENING CASUALLY! NOT KICKED, YOU DUMBASS DRUNK!" Sayo drop kicked him angrily. "That's it! You're fixing your own door from now on! Tatsumi, lets go get some lunch!" She pouted and grabbed Tatsumi by the hand and dragged him along.

"Oi, Tatsumi." Tatsumi then stopped and looked back at the old man, who despite looking beat up, had a serious look on his face. "Meet me tonight. Something I need to talk to you about." Tatsumi blinked and nodded. He was then yanked off by Sayo, as she huffed.

* * *

_**Flashback end...**_

Tatsumi just smiled a little and turned away and left the cottage. He then walked up to three headstones that laid just outside the little house. He then bent down on one knee and faced the graves.

"I must be kinda weird talking to stones and corpses. But I guess I thought I would give it a try." He began to say. "I know that you all are probably watching me from up there, so you must also know what I have been up too. I think." He smiled sadly and chuckled a little. "So I guess this is me saying...sorry I didn't come back down to eat. The geezer here wanted me to use this damned thing, and I guess you all died wanting to protect it. I won't let your deaths be in vain. You all were weak...But that doesn't mean I didn't like you guys." He then clenched his fist. "I'm sorry I didn't come help you. I can only kill that bastard, and hope that I can find some peace." He said as he stopped clenching his fist.

"Goodbye, Ieyasu. Goodbye old man. Goodbye..Sayo." He then stood up and took a deep breath, and let it out. A sudden breeze came by Tatsumi as he lifted his head and stared up at the moon hanging in the sky.

"..A storm is coming." He said to himself as he felt a tear escape his eye. He then headed back down the mountain, as thunder could be heard in the distance. Now that that was out of the way, no more distractions. He was now feeling more content. He would work his way to the Prime Minister...and kill any meatbags dumb enough to stand in his way. He looked back one more time at the place his fallen comrades were laid to rest, and then nodded. He felt better after saying all that. He thought it was kinda weird, and pointless to talk to gravestones. He never did it for his parents because he thought there was no point in talking to something that wouldn't talk back. But Sayo and Ieyasu told him that even if they didn't talk back, doesn't mean they weren't listening.

He then headed back as he walked through the destroyed village once more.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

Tatsumi had finally just got back to Night Raid's base, and was contemplating on what he should do afterwards. But right as he was walking, he thought he felt killing intent scattered in several places around him. He stopped and looked around, narrowing his eyes. He then saw someone running towards him.

"Tch, out of my way you little shit!" The man then pounced toward Tatsumi with an ax. Tatsumi quickly jumped towards him and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. The man then hit the ground. Tatsumi landed and stayed composed as he stared at him.

"Damn it! I'm getting out of here! Even Night Raid won't stop me!" He got up and began running away from Tatsumi, but then suddenly..

_**"Storm Edge."** _A arc of wind then jetted at the man and then went through the man's body vertically, slicing him in two. Tatsumi then simply sheathed the sword as the man's split corpse made a disgusting plop when it hit the ground. He then wondered if it really was okay to kill the guy. Aw fuck it. If the guy tried to kill him, then too bad.

"Tatsumi." He then turned to Akame who looked like she was chasing the man down.

"Hey." He simply said. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Intruders. We're all dealing with them." She said. She then looked over and noticed the person she was chasing, split in two. "..Did you kill him?" She asked him.

"No, he tripped and fell." He said sarcastically.

"I see. Good job Tatsumi." She thanked him.

"It's not over yet." The two then looked over to a brush, where several men jumped out and headed towards them with the intent to kill.

"It's just two brats! Lets take em' and get out of here!" The leader shouted.

"I call dibs on the girl!"

"No way, I spotted her first!" They argued as they closed in on the two. Tatsumi and Akame just narrowed their eyes, and suddenly before the men knew it, they were slashed, and decapitated before they even so much as landed a blow to their swords. Tatsumi stood parallel to Akame, as they both whipped the blood off their swords.

"UUUAAAHHHHHHH! I KNOW THEY RAN THIS WAAAYYY!...Oh, looks like i'm a little late, eheheh!" Bulat came roaring, and running out from the bushes in Incursio's body armor. But he noticed that Akame and Tatsumi already dealt with the men.

"Bulat? Is that you?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Heheh, didn't recognize me, eh Tatsumi? This is what Incursio's body armor looks like. Aren't I just cool?" He then posed with light shining down on him.

"Y-yeah, sure." Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"Well, I dealt with the other ten that came in from the west, Sheele and Mine should have taken care of the south. And Leone.."

"Here~!" She then came in dropping from the sky, as if on cue.

_"What's with the dramatic entrances?" _Tatsumi wondered.

"I got the two that ran north!..Oh, Tatsumi~!" She then came over and grabbed Tatsumi snuggling him close to her chest. "We were wondering when you were gonna come back. I was about to go and search for you, but then we had to deal with the intruders." She said as she let Tatsumi go.

"I said I was coming right back." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Hehehe~!" She simply stuck her tongue out and winked.

"..Now that that I think about it, you look different." Tatsumi noted.

"Ah yeah, hold on." She then exhaled a all of a sudden her hair shortened, and her features slowly turned more human then animal. "_**Lionelle** _gives me more animal-like characteristics. But don't worry~! Onee-san's still the same as before~!" She said as she smiled happily.

"O-Onee-san?" Tatsumi sweat dropped once more.

"Oh look who's back." Lubbock said as he came over to them. "Came back in the nick of time too. These guys were everywhere." He chuckled.

"Did we get all of them?" Akame asked.

"Yeah. Nothing else has disturbed my threads around the camp. We should be in the clear."

"Mission complete then. Lets return and report to the boss." Akame told everyone.

* * *

"Good work everyone. With this, no one will know where our hideout is." Najenda said with a smile, while she smoked.

"It was no problem. Those guys weren't much." Mine scoffed.

"You all can take the day off. So enjoy yourselves until then." She got up and was about to leave."Oh Tatsumi, were you able to take care of your business?"

"...Yeah." He said with a slight smile.

"That's great. I'll see you all tomorrow." She then left the room.

"..Well, I guess i'll get started on cooking something to eat." Sheele said. Everyone except Tatsumi was suddenly shocked, as their mouths hung wide open.

"H-hey Sheele, why don't you have Tatsumi help you out?" Bulat suggested as he sweated nervously.

"But, he just got ba-" She began to say, but was interrupted.

"He-he can deal with it! Besides, it would go a lot faster if he helped, plus he knows how to cook and all." Mine tried to reason. They all looked at Tatsumi, expecting to save them from the horrors known as Sheele's Cooking.

"Sigh..." Tatsumi sighed and went towards the kitchen. "Give me an hour."

* * *

_**20 minutes later...**_

_"I swear, I always get the shittier end of the stick." _Tatsumi thought. Although it didn't bother him that much. He just thought of it as a way to get used to cooking. He was then wondering if maybe he should have told them about the encounter with Esdeath...Naw, what were the odds of running into that crazy-strong woman? He looked at his hand for a moment. _"...I need to get stronger. If that sort of woman is the strongest in the Empire, then if I can surpass her, I should be able to kill Hon-Hm?" _He then looked back and saw Sheele peeking from the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh..I was just wondering if you needed any help." She chuckled.

"Thanks, but don't worry. I work a lot faster on my own." He said as she the frowned a little.

"I..I see."

"..Although..I do need someone to chop vegetables if you're not busy." He offered as he turned back to what he was cooking. She then made a sound of surprise.

"Oh, alright then." She said as she happily came in. After a few minutes, she was chopping away. Tatsumi then went to go check to see how she did, then made sound of disbelief.

"What the..?"

"I forgot to mention..I'm a bit of an airhead..and I tend to mess things up." She rubbed her head as she sadly smiled.

"Uh, no...you cut the cutting board..and somehow missed the carrots all together."

"Sorry. There's a lot of things i'm not good with. I tend to mess up no matter what I try to do." She said as Tatsumi listened.

"I see. Is this why everyone didn't want you to cook?"

"I'm sorry. You get stuck doing all these things that trouble you. I wish you didn't have to be stuck doing this for me." She said in an apologetic tone. Tatsumi just blinked. He then pulled out another cutting board and knocked the other one off the table and into a barrel. He then grabbed the carrots and put them on and then grabbed the knife, and looked at Sheele.

"The trick is to keep this end of the knife pointed at the board. Then just bring it down like this." He then cut a piece off, and handed her the knife. She then tried copying what he did. Tatsumi then put his hand on hers and then slowly helped her motion her hand. "Remember to hold it firmly like this."

"R..right." She blushed a little while looking at his hand. It was warm. He may have been short, but his hand was almost as big as hers.

"Sheele?" He asked.

"Huh?" She then made a sound of surprise as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said try it on your own now." He said as he let go and she nodded and tried to slice the vegetables. She then finally was able to cut the carrots nice and neat.

"See? All there is to it." Tatsumi said as he put his hand on his hip."Next is potatoes."

"Um.."

"What?" He asked.

"C-could you show me how to cut them as well?" She asked with a fidget. Tatsumi realized the face she was making was a bit..innocent? That was the word right?

"Uh, sure? _Why's she in a good mood?" _He wondered. She smiled and thanked him warmly, as the two prepared the food. Tatsumi glanced over to her, and thought she looked a bit more happy as she smiled. He wondered if..Naw. That would be weird to ask anyway.

_"How does one smile like that?" _He wondered.

* * *

**Read/Review/Vote! I've decided I want to focus on one story at a time. So I probably will update the Dragon and the Mermaids fic more often just to get it finished and to not leave it hanging forever. I want to actually finish a story, and hear all about how it made the audience feel. So there you have it! **

**Laters!**


	5. Kill your Weakness

_**Chapter 4...**_

"MMmgh.." Tatsumi was slowly moving around in bed. It was now morning and he was stirring in his sleep. He was having a hard time always waking up early then he usually did. Probably because of the lack of comfort. He slept on the ground most of the time when he was on his own, and he always was ready to go when he woke up. But he decided it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of this situation. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a bright light coming in from the window out in the hall. Didn't he shut the door last night? _"Arrrgh..damn it, forgot to shut the door."_ He was then getting up and he felt like his legs touched something.

He immediately looked down and saw a letter on top of his sheets. He sat up and opened it up and read it ._"Your payment has been taken care of, and will be deposited in one of our banks that a contact takes care of. If you need to make a withdrawal, say to the man who wears a red scarf, "Red as blood." He'll respond with "Blue is in season." Then put your right hand on the counter. Keep up the good work Tatsumi. Oh, meet me in the capital when you wake up and read this message. That church you killed Ogre at, i'll be around there. Najenda" _Tatsumi then put it aside and yawned. He got up then got dressed. He then headed out into the hallway where he ran into Lubbock.

"Hey Tatsumi!" He greeted.

"Morning Lubbock." He yawned once more.

"You heading out somewhere?" He asked curiously, noting he was already wearing his boots and buttoned up coat.

"Yeah, looks like i'm heading out to the capital." Tatsumi answered.

"You're already on top of things, eh?" Lubbock snickered.

_"Assassins must be more laid back then I thought.."_ Tatsumi thought before he walked past him. He then made a noise of surprise and turned back to Lubbock. "Oh yeah, where is the bank where we deposit our funds in?"

"Oh, it's Ragen. Little village right next to the capital, right outside the walls. Why, need some money?"

"No, its just the boss didn't tell me where it was when she wrote me the lett-"

"WHAT!?" Lubbock shouted in shock. He then ran up to Tatsumi and was practically biting his head off. "A LETTER!? WHAT LETTER!? SINCE WHEN DOES MISS NAJENDA WRITE LETTERS WHEN SHE COULD JUST TELL YOU IN PERSON?!"

"What hell are you spouting?" Tatsumi asked irritated.

"WHAT DID THE LETTER SAY!?" He demanded.

"Just to meet her in the capital. Would you let go of me already!?" He pushed Lubbock off him and grunted in annoyance.

"SHE'S NEVER WRITTEN A LETTER TO ANYONE HERE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!"

"Maybe she was in a hurry, look it doesn't matter. I gotta go."

"HOLD IT!" He ran ahead of Tatsumi and was blocking the exit. "What do you intend to do once you get there!?"

"I don't know! Go read the damn thing yourself if you're that worried about it!" Tatsumi shouted as he tried to walk ahead.

"Hold it! One last thing!" He then pointed at Tatsumi in a threatening manner as a green aura of killing intent appeared behind him."Just so you know, I called dibs on Miss Najenda first! I don't mind if its Akame or Leone, Sheele or even Bulat! But stay the FUCK away from Miss Naj-" Tatsumi then grabbed Lubbock's finger and then comically made it snap.

"OOW! Are you for real!? You dislocated my finger!" He had tears streaming down his eyes as he looked at his crooked appendage in disbelief. Tatsumi just walked off with a tick mark on the back of his head and said. "Shut it! I don't got time for your bullshit melodrama!" He scowled as he made his way out the door.

"That was uncalled for~!" Lubbock whined comically as he tried to straighten out his finger.

* * *

_**Later in the capital...**_

"Sigh, what was with Lubbock this morning?" Tatsumi just sighed in a frustrated manner, curious to his fellow assassin's behavior. Was he sleeping with the boss or something? He noticed Lubbock's gazes at Najenda were a lot more attentive then when he caught him trying to peep on Akame and Leone during their bathing hours. The guy was honestly kinda pathetic in his opinion. He witnessed Lubbock's Teigu the day before, during one of Tatsumi's training sessions. He could use it pretty good, but wires were kinda far-fetched in his opinion. He much preferred blades and daggers, then tricky methods to take out an enemy. But a Teigu was a Teigu.

_"Wonder what the boss wanted? Actually..isn't it kinda stupid to meet out in-"_

"Tatsumi." He then whipped around and he saw Najenda wearing a nun costume that covered her whole body. Tatsumi noticed that her robotic arm wasn't attached to her side.

"Boss? Is that you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. I had to leave the arm back at base so I wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention." She said as she came up to him.

"I see. So what did you need?" He asked.

"I needed an escort when I meet a contact. It's secluded from prying eyes, but it's a perfect spot for an ambush. So since I can't defend myself that well, I needed one of you to come help me."

"What the hell is Lubbock doing?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's waiting for our supplies to get delivered at the base, and everyone else went to go investigate a certain place. Lets go, its about time we met the informant." She said as she leaded the way. They walked for a few minutes not saying a word. "So..Tatsumi." She broke the silence.

"Hm?" He asked, as he followed close behind.

"Are you adjusting to Night Raid pretty well?"

"Hard to say. Akame is a glutton, Lubbock is a pervert, Leone's..Leone." He shook his head. "Sheele is an airhead, Mine's ranting gives me a headache, and I think Bulat has a thing for me." He profiled them as Najenda laughed silently.

"Well if you know them that well, you must be."

"That's.." He grunted a little.

"You seem to work well with Akame. She says you're a strong person." She said as Tatsumi walked up beside her.

"I wonder about that." Tatsumi said as he kept his eyes attentive of their surroundings.

"I think you'll fit in just fine. Just back each other up, and you'll come back in one piece. Which reminds me, theirs a certain mission that I want you, and everyone to take care of."

"Mission?" Tatsumi repeated.

"I'll tell you more about it when we get back. Our meeting point is up ahead. I want you to get in position in case something goes wrong." She said as she turned to him and made a serious look. "I'll be counting on you to back me up Tatsumi." She then headed off towards another part of the district as Tatsumi just made an emotionless look. He then looked at his hand and remembered something.

_"I..just wanted you to know that you are important as well!"_

Akame's words just stuck in his head. Only one other person said that about him. And that person was dead. He then slowly clenched his fist and looked at the boss one last time.

_"...Not really, Akame..Not really.." _He thought before he then disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

We find Najenda at the meeting point, standing and waiting for the contact. She was cautiously scanning the area around her. If anything looked off, she was out of there. It was hard enough to get back into the city without alerting anybody about her identity. This contact had better be damn worth it, she hoped. She wasn't sure if Tatsumi was in position yet, but whether he did or not was also something she wanted to verify. She wanted to trust him and let him go on missions with everyone. But he didn't seem to be much of a team player. From what she got from Akame, he practically did things on his own half the time. Yes, this was one last test to see if she could really trust the young man.

"..Who ever that is in the shadows, come out." She called out. A figure slowly emerged to be a man covered in a dark brown cloak, as he approached her.

"A-are you General Najenda?" He asked with a stutter.

"Yes, now please make this quick, I can't stay in the capital long. From what I here, your people wanted to join the Revolutionary Army's cause. Why?" She quickly asked.

"..." He remained silent.

"Answer! I can't stay long." She said in a more authoritative tone.

"F-forgive me." He said apologetically. Najenda then narrowed her eye behind him and saw the glint of a..scope!

_"Riflemen!? It was a set up!" _

"Please understand! They got to us first and said they would keep us safe if we brought them one of the Revolutionary Army's top generals! We had no choice, please just surrender quietly." He almost look like he was gonna freak out.

"You're a fool Zardnic! The Empire is just going to massacre your people regardless if you bring me to them or not." Najenda argued.

"SILENCE!" He then pulled out a small concealed pistol and held it at Najenda's face. "Must you really fight!? This whole revolt is just tearing the kingdom apart! The people are scared! Those who turn against the Empire are just mere fodder! We must try to get the forgiveness of the Ki-UGh!" He then stopped talking as Najenda made a sound of surprise. He then fell face first and hit the ground. He had a knife sticking out of his back.

"Aggh!" The gunmen behind the rifle yelped, but was silenced. Tatsumi then came out and walked towards the dead man and grabbed and pulled his knife out of his lifeless corpse.

"He had another two on the roof tops. He was going to kill you and offer you up to the Empire by the looks of it." He said as he wiped the man's blood off his knife on his clothes and sheathed it.

"..This is getting worse. We keep getting more and more fake allegiances with these lesser villages. They're too scared to stand up and fight the might of the Empire. Everyday we're risking our lives for their sake, but we can't even trust the people now." She frowned as she looked at the man's body.

"People are too scared to fight back. All they think about...is death." Tatsumi said as he bent down and examined the man's clothes. "People are weak." He furrowed his look and pulled out a letter from the dead mans coat. "Boss." He said as he handed her a paper by the looks of it.

"..Damn." She cursed as she threw the paper on the ground. "It's signed by the prime minister's signature. Whatever Zardnic was promised, he's certainly not getting it. If his village isn't destroyed now, it soon will be." She said as Tatsumi just glanced down at the seal on the note.

"What do we do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Sigh...For now, lets head back to base. I don't want to hang around here any longer." She said as she walked on ahead. Tatsumi took one last look at the man he killed and just walked after Najenda thinking, _"..You guys..were weak." _

* * *

**_Later..._**

Tatsumi and Najenda were almost to the hideout, but decided to rest for a few minutes. Tatsumi got a fire going and was tossing twigs on it as he fiddled with them in his hands. He was bored to be honest.

"Hey Tatsumi." Najenda asked.

"What is it boss?" He asked as he continued to throw twigs in the fire.

"Is the reason you don't work alongside everyone that well, is because you think they are weak?" She was curious and figured now would be a good time as any to bring it up.

"I think everyone is weak." Tatsumi said as he just leaned forward and stared at the fire. "If you feel things, you're weak. If you bleed, you're weak. If you trust, you're weak. If you follow someone, you're weak." He repeated the word in each of his sentences as Najenda pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the fire.

"That's a pretty narrow way to define weak. Why do you think its weakness?" She asked as she puffed some smoke.

"Because I learned having any of those things just gets people killed in this world." He said as the fire snapped."Take that guy from earlier, you went out on a whim thinking that he could be trusted. Knowing that, they set a trap for you. Weakness number one."

"True, I did go out there on a whim. The Revolutionary Army is fighting hard, and we need allies and people willing to fight back. We always take the risk of that sort of thing happening. But that doesn't mean everybody is the same." She said as she rested her cigarette between her fingers. "People get tired of living in fear of a corrupt government, so they speak out against it. When that doesn't work, they fight back. That in turn inspires others to do the same." She explained as she smiled a little.

"Monkey see, monkey do?" He said sarcastically.

"Pupbth!" She covered her mouth all of a sudden, trying to hold back a laugh.

_"It wasn't that funny." _Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"Ahem, anyway. The point is, if a force collides against another, expect there to be resistance. It's kind of how this whole revolt started anyway." She put out her cigarette then looked Tatsumi in the eyes."Tatsumi. I don't expect you to trust us so easily. But, I just wanted to say, I trust you." Tatsumi's eyes widened a little.

"So you're going out on a whim?" Tatsumi scoffed.

"..Yeah. Something like that." She smiled one last time and stood up. "Lets get back to base." She said as she walked back. Tatsumi sat there for a moment contemplated on what they discussed. He looked at his Teigu for a moment then stood up and headed back to the hideout.

* * *

"Sigh, man i'm beat." He said out loud as he opened the door.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU DICK TO APPENDAGES!" Lubbock shouted as he dashed towards the door.

"I'm thinking of stepping it up to limbs if you don't stop yelling in my ear." Tatsumi said as he turned away from him.

"Miss Najenda came in smiling for some reason! Did something happen between you two!?" He demanded as he pointed his bandaged finger.

"That strikes you as odd? She smiles about almost everything." Tatsumi just couldn't get this guy. His obsession with his boss was irritatingly pathetic.

"No, she smiles only when something good happens, like everybody coming back from a mission safely, or when Akame makes something other then meat for dinner, or when somebody tells a really lame pun!"

"Pun?..Oh, that's why she laughed." Tatsumi came to a realization as he put his hand to his chin.

"You said a lame joke..and she laughed!?" He grabbed him by the color. "What part of I called dibs first did you not understand!?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Playing dumb doesn't work on me! I know you're trying to get on Miss Najenda's sweet side! So she'll worry about you, talk to you, and even ask you to go with her on an important mission!" He had weird thoughts showing above his head that Tatsumi found weird. Tatsumi just sweat dropped. "She'll pamper you, and then suddenly the pampering turns to caring, then suddenly one day she'll cross over to the forbidden Superior 'X' Subordinate line, then suddenly you two are unable to stop having these feelings for each other, then-"

_**(WHAM!)**_

Tatsumi just walked away why Lubbock had a bump smoking on his head from Tatsumi."I'm not after the boss you damn idiot! Now knock it off, or the next time I will personally KILL you with that finger!" He had a tick mark on the back of his head while he held his fist up.

"Wahhh~! Miss Najenda, please comfort me~!" He thought as he was in his own little fantasy.

"Geez." Tatsumi sighed as he walked down the hall. _"That guy can be stupid and smart at the weirdest times. Why the hell would he think I was hitting on the boss?!...Sigh, between him and Mine, I don't know which is more annoying."_ He headed towards his room but stopped all of a sudden. Something was burning. He ran to the kitchen and coughed as he came through the black smoke.

"(Cough), (Cough), What-!?(Cough)..the..(Pant)..hell-?!" He covered his nose and mouth as he reach for his Teigu. He then whipped it horizontally, and the pressure from it blew the smoke out. He then breathed again and saw Sheele passed out on the floor.

"Sheele! Hey, c'mon wake up!" He rushed to her side and was examining her to make sure she wasn't hurt. _"She must have inhaled too much smoke." _He thought as he bent down and listened to her chest. He then helped her to his room because he didn't know where her's was. He put her on the bed then felt her head.

"Damn it." Tatsumi scowled. She had fever.

* * *

Sheele was slowly opening her eyes and moaned slightly, but coughed. She felt something cool on her head, and she was in a bed, but not her own. She turned her head slightly which made the cloth slip off. She but couldn't see that well because of her missing glasses. She found her glasses placed on a table beside her and she grabbed them then put them on. She looked and saw Tatsumi sitting on one side of the bed against the wall, cross-legged with a book that had Teigu information on it.

"Looks like you're awake." He said as he just stared at the book emotionless.

"Huh?" Sheele then realized she was in Tatsumi's bed and blushed a little. He was sitting close to her and she was kinda of conscious about, because she measured the distance between them to just mere inches away. "Tatsumi? What am I..doing in your bed?" She asked in her innocent tone.

"I wonder." Tatsumi said as he shut the book with one hand and placed it beside himself. He looked at Sheele with his dark green orbs, making her feel a bit flustered. "I come back then find the kitchen on fire. And guess who I found passed out on the floor?"

"Who?" She asked curiously.

_"Is she serious?" _He sweat dropped at the airhead's question. "You. Were you cooking again?" He asked, thinking he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I-I tried doing what you did when I got back as soon as we got our supplies for the month. But, my apron caught on fire while I was frying the steak. I tried to put that out with what I thought was water, but it turned out to be lighter fluid...eheheh." She nervously chuckled. "I got the apron off. But I accidentally threw it on the stove. It got worse and...I don't need to tell you do I?" She explained as Tatsumi just shook his head in disbelief.

"You are literally a recipe for disaster." Tatsumi sighed.

"I'm sorry. I keep making you do inconvenient things." She frowned as she drooped her head.

"...Sigh." Tatsumi then crawled off the bed and began walking out the door. "Just let me know the next time you want to cook." He said as he leaned his head out the door.

"Hai. Thanks for going to the trouble of taking care of me."She thanked him.

"Someone's gotta do it." He scoffed with a smile as she made a noise of surprise. Her glasses were covering her eyes white, as she had light blush. "The boss wanted me to head out on a mission with everyone. See ya." He then turned and walked off.

"Be careful out there..Tatsumi." Sheele said as she put her hand over her chest and smiled a little. Tatsumi then walked over to the large room where they meet and found Mine and Akame standing there with Najenda in her seat.

"Took you long enough." Mine huffed.

"I don't recall there being a time limit." Tatsumi said as he walked up to them.

"Lubbock's passed out by the door! Did one of you get to him?" Leone asked, noticing the green haired to be sleeping peacefully.

"He'll live." Tatsumi said as he had a menacing aura surrounding him.

_"He's..upset about something." _Leone thought as she felt his killing intent.

"Oowah! Lubbock, why are you sleeping on the floor!?" They heard Bulat's voice out in the hall. He was trying to wake him up as they turned to an annoyed Tatsumi. They just shrugged it off normally.

"Anyway, I got a new target for us. Its the famed serial killer that's been popping up recently. Apparently the cases are that he shows up randomly during the night..and beheads the victims." Najenda explained.

"That almost sounds like..Zank the Beheader." Lubbock said as he came in while rubbing his head.

"Who's Zank the Beheader?" Tatsumi asked.

"You don't know? You must be a country bumpkin to not know about this guy." Mine said simply.

"Humor me." Tatsumi said as he crossed his arms.

"Zank the Beheader. He used to be an executioner for the Empire's greatest prison. Because of the prime minister, a lot of people were having to be executed. Day in and day out for years, he killed again and again to the point where he just wasn't satisfied with the daily executions, so he became a serial killer." Mine explained.

"He also stole the warden's Teigu. So he's going to be a strong opponent. A detainment force was supposed to have retrieved him but I guess he fled before they could zero in on him. Who'd have thought he'd be in the capital." Bulat said with a serious face.

"...Hm." Tatsumi hummed then walked over to the shelf of short swords. He then picked one up and examined it. Satisfied, he grabbed his long brown coat and put it on. He then fastened the short sword to his back.

"You all will be patrolling the area around the capital. Find Zank, and eliminate him. Dismissed." She finished as they all nodded. Tatsumi then grabbed his Teigu as well and and fastened the scabbard similarly to his other short sword. They both hung across the bottom of his back, and the two sword handles were on his right side.

"You ready to head out, Tatsumi?" Bulat came over and asked.

"Not quite." Tatsumi said. He then walked over to the table and grabbed his belt of small concealed throwing knives. His coat draped over them, so the only visible weapons were his two swords on his back. He shrugged a little and breathed out. Now he was ready.

* * *

_**Later in the capital...**_

"Guess the people got cold feet. No one is out tonight." Tatsumi noted as he and Akame walked around town.

"Hm.." Akame hummed as she was examining their route.

"Bet they don't know tha-!?" Tatsumi and Akame then quickly hid in an alleyway. Some soldiers came running across the street, acting as if they were looking for someone.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who're looking for a serial killer." Tatsumi said as he and Akame peeked out the side of the alley.

"City guards. Even these guys have shown up...we'll have to watch our step." She said as they came out of the alley.

"This just keeps getting better by the minute." Tatsumi chuckled. The two then sat down by a bench and Akame pulled some snacks out of her utility belt.

"Are you always hungry? It's almost like you eat every 2 hours." Tatsumi just couldn't believe Akame's eating habits. Did she have a endless pit in her stomach or something?!

"Its important to keep your strength up in this line of work." She said as she munched on...wait a minute.

"Hey..isn't that my rolled sandwich I was saving for later?" He asked as she turned slightly and sweated a little.

"Mm-! Uh, I didn't know." She sweated nervously.

"I specifically put a note on the side of the plate that said "Do not touch"." He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh..I thought it meant the plate." Akame said as she was trying to think of a justifiable reason.

"LIKE HELL IT DID!" He shouted comically with a tick mark." Sigh..don't worry about it. I'll just make another one when we get back." He sighed as he got up."I'm gonna go take a piss. Be right back." He said as he got up and walked away.

"It is very good!" She gave him a thumbs up as he thought,

_"Just stop..please." _Tatsumi scowled. He would need to take measures to insure the safety of his portions. He tried hiding a piece of dessert in the cabinets, but Akame sniffed it out. He then tried hiding it behind some of the pans, but she found it out while asking if he could cook. Finally, he decided to make a spot in the pantry where only he knew about, but that was futile because Akame had Leone find a "mysterious smell" coming from the pantry with her Teigu. The girl's appetite was ridicules, and her tenacity to find food was even beyond that. Ever since he got there she only ate what he cooked most of the time. It's like she was obsessed with eating his food.

"Uhh..if Kami is real, he must be laughing at me everyday." He thought out loud. He zipped up his pants and then fastened his belt. He then felt a presence near him and immediately whipped his head around. His eyes then widened. He was silent and kept his mouth shut, but his eyes were widening in recognition.

_"No way..no fucking way..I buried you my self-!? Sayo!?" _He thought. Sayo then smiled sweetly then began walking away. Tatsumi walked forward and then gasped a little and shook his head. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Sayo again was making him lose his nerve. He didn't like that, but he followed her anyway. After a minute he then found her in a wide open area on the street, and standing there with the same smile. He then thought of something else. The way she smiled...for reasons unknown to him, he didn't feel the same...feeling? That didn't sound right..maybe he was in denial? Maybe he finally went off the deep end.

"...That is you..isn't it?" Tatsumi asked. She then giggled a little and offered her hand. He then slowly turned to his side and was approaching her with a foreshadowed look. She continued with her same happy expression.

"...If you are Sayo..." Tatsumi said as he then slowly grabbed his sword. He then glared up and was filled with sudden killing intent. He dashed past her with his short sword drawn. "..Then you would have been able to dodge that." He looked back and he didn't see Sayo any more, but a large man with blades extending out of his forearms. He barely blocked Tatsumi's strike. He was bleeding on his shoulder as he stared up at Tatsumi with a maniacal look on his face.

"Oh~? You would attack the person that matters to you the most? Even to a guy like me that's cold."

"What I see, and what I feel are two different things, you old bastard." Tatsumi pointed his sword at him.

"Instead of "old bastard", i'd prefer if you were to call me by my name. Zank the Beheader!" His devilish smirk showed.

"I don't give a damn who you are. You're just another meatbag." He glared as he shot at him again and began slashing at him.

"Hoh? Not bad. But I can see where you aim~!" He said amused. "Come into my space, with diagonal sword slashes, a thrust, then a quick turn around to get my back...and to finish off, you throw you're knives at me for a distraction which I block, then you go for my head~!" He said sing songy. Tatsumi just did everything he said as he jumped away from him.

"So you can read my moves. Big deal." He said as he lowered his sword.

"I can read your thought as well thanks to my Teigu _**S**__**pectator." **_ He pointed to the eye like object on his forehead. "Right now you're thinking "I talk more then I need to, isn't that right Tatsum-huh?" He then looked at Tatsumi with a surprised look. He was smirking with an amused look."You...YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He roared with a tick mark.

"You can read my thoughts, right? When you said you could read my movements it was probably because of that stupid looking thing on your forehead." He pointed to."So while you were busy telling me what I was going to do, I simply went along with it. And while you were busy reading my thoughts, you were too distracted by what I was thinking, that you didn't notice what I did earlier." He said as Zank looked on his body. He then saw a small throwing knife in his leg.

"What!? When did that get there!? I blocked those daggers you threw at me earlier!" He immediately pulled it out and threw it on the ground.

"I wonder." Tatsumi said, and scoffed. "If someone wrote you a script, it's only natural you'd follow it, right?" He shrugged. As Zank's veins were nearly popping out of his head.

"I'm..GONNA TAKE YOUR HEAD!" He roared as he and Tatsumi engaged in another clash.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Over 400,000 men and women, and they can't even have a shred of dignity." Esdeath sigh and smiled. "Fill the holes!" She shouted.

"No! Please have mercy!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Just kill me now!" Cries of terror filled the air as hundreds of thousands of men, woman, and children were being buried alive.

"These tribesmen are weaker then I imagined them to be. I'm beginning to doubt there's anyone out there that can even...Actually..There was that young man, Tatsumi if I recall." She put her hand to her cheek and the scratch on her cheek was nearly healed to the point it disappeared.

"General Esdeath! You have orders from the capital. It's a recall order." An officer said as he ran up and saluted to Esdeath. He handed her a letter as she took it and read it.

"Hoh? Great. I was just starting to get bored." She said as she yawned. "Tell the men after they're done filling the holes to head out to the last encampment. I'll be returning to the capital."

"Yes General!" He saluted once more and ran ahead to relay the orders to the rest of the troops. Esdeath then looked to see someone crawling out of one of the holes. She then swiftly kicked them down as they screamed.

"Now now, you brought this all on yourselves. It is what you get for being weak. Die with the fact knowing that I, myself was the one to kill you." She simply said and walked away. She got on a horse and began riding out. She thought back and was smiling. _"My hunt for Night Raid will begin right after I find Tatsumi. I wonder if he's still alive..?..No..anyone who can fight me without hesitation would not be that easy to kill." _She thought. Her mind wasn't really focused on the battle of the Northern Tribes. Ever since Tatsumi had got away, she just couldn't let it slide. It was infuriating to say the least, but she was actually feeling excitement from their battle. Those dark green eyes, their piercing gaze was that of someone who would not stop until their opponent was killed.

He had much more backbone then that so called "hero" that she made into her pet. He also seemed to believe the same standards as her. Yes, she simply had to get this person within her possession. He had potential beyond any person she thought of. His strikes with his sword were pretty hard, his footwork seemed alright. But she had yet feel his killing intent. She figured that maybe she would get the chance to find out. She then had an idea, although it was a long shot. She hastened her return to the capital. Wanting to put her plan into motion.

* * *

_**Back at the capital...**_

"Kuh!" Tatsumi was breathing pretty hard. That asshole Zank managed get a slash in on his shoulder. He glared back at Zank as Zank just had an amused look.

"Impressive boy! Even after I cut your shoulder that deeply, you continue to fight on." He licked the blood off his bladed gauntlet. "Come on, beg for forgiveness! Let me see you're expression before I take your head and add it to my collection~!" He had the look of a demon similar to Ogre.

"(Pant)..You are just pathetic." Tatsumi said as he stood straight.

"Huh?" Zank raised an eyebrow.

"You've been talking about how you're such a master of decapitation , but you couldn't even sever my arm. As an executioner.." Tatsumi pointed his sword at him and smiled darkly. "You fail."

"...GRRRRggggh! DON'T GET COCKY YOU DAMN BRAT!" He said as he charged him again. Tatsumi rushed in as well and the two passed each other. Zank then noticed that his blade was starting to get a little cracked. _"What!? They're starting to break?!" _

"You probably noticed it by now.." Tatsumi began to say as he turned back to him. "But hidden blades are more fragile then regular swords. Not like my short sword, that's made up of a stronger and thicker materiel. Since you read my moves, I figured I would take away your main form of offense." Tatsumi explained.

"No way..you're just a runt!" Zank said as he scowled.

"Call me what you, but I think I've had enough of trying to beat a Teigu user with normal means." Tatsumi sheathed his short sword behind him. He reached for his other sword as he held on to the grip.

"So you possess a Teigu as well? Very well then! I'll just kill you and take it before you can use it~!" He dashed at Tatsumi and was going for the kill before a katana struck the ground right in front of him, bringing him to an immediate stop.

_"That's..." _Tatsumi recognized the weapon. Akame then came down from the sky and landed near her sword. She grabbed it and then took a slash at Zank as he blocked it and was sliding back from the blow.

"Ahh~! Now this IS a treat! The ill-famed Akame, and the one hit kill sword Murasame." He stated as he examined the newcomer.

"Tatsumi, are you ok?" She asked as she turned and noticed his left shoulder bleeding.

"I'm fine. He just got lucky. I think he damaged a nerve or something. I can't move my arm that well." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Zank.

"I see...Don't worry, this will be over in a second. Then I will tend to your wounds." She said as a cloud of killing intent was coming out of her. She was definitely gonna kill this guy. At least Tatsumi thought that.

"I've always wanted to meet you. It's such a treat~!" Zank said as he smiled.

"I to have wanted to meet you. It's my mission to take your life after all." She replied confidently.

"COME!" He shouted as the two clashed. Tatsumi just watched her in interest. She was good. Very good. Despite the fact he was reading her moves, he could only defend and evade. Zank couldn't find any openings and was knocked back once again.

"Hahaha! You really are good!" He praised. "That sword is really unfair, seeing as how I would die from just one little scratch."

"That's a load of crap coming from someone who can read movements and thoughts." Tatsumi said as Akame heard him.

"I see. So that's his Teigu's power. If that's the case..." Her mind went blank, as did her red eyes.

"Interesting. One without thought. But that doesn't matter! Spectator can also predict the future as well! By reading the slightest muscle movements, I can predict all of your movements!" He smirked as he was envisioning scenarios where she would be killed. Akame just attacked again at nearly unreadable movements as she kept knocking him back, and destroying the ground around them.

_"Damn she's strong!" _Tatsumi thought.

"Say Akame, what do you do about the voices?" Zank suddenly asked. "You know, the constant voices. The moaning, those who bared a grudge towards you from the depths of hell, wanting to drag you down with them? As my time as an executioner, I've always had to deal with the voices. I talk a lot to deal with it, but how do yo-"

"I don't."

"Huh?" He had a shocked look on his face.

"I..don't hear voices. I hear nothing." She simply stated.

"I see..I thought maybe an assassin as yourself would understand. IT TRULY IS A SHAME, AKAME!" He said as he disappeared. Akame's eyes then widened as she saw someone familiar to her pop up.

"K-Kurome?" She said a little shocked.

"What the..?" Tatsumi was confused why she stopped.

"Hehehe~! _**Illusion Sight**_. It summons an illusion of the person you care about the most in this world. And its an absolute hypnosis, which means that she can't be shaken from it!" He cackled darkly as Tatsumi was slowly pulling out _**Sky Ripper.** _

"Come! DIE WITH THE ILLUSION OF THE ONE YOU GAZE AT, AKAME!" He shouted as he headed towards her. Akame then narrowed her eyes and then slashed at her illusion as Zank gasped. He barley managed to block Akame's strike.

"What!?..She's..merciless...YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GAZING AT THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST IN THIS WORLD!" Zank yelled in disbelief.

"The person I love most in this world..is also the one I want to kill the most." She glared up at him as he sweated nervously. _"She..What is she..!?" _

_"This fight is over." _Tatsumi thought. He eased his grip on his Teigu, seeing as how Akame was back in action. She charged forth and preformed an upper slash with her sword and cut his blades in half. They flew up in the air from the strike as Zank looked back down at Akame with a nervous look.

"Obliterate." She said in a firm voice. She then swung her sword at his neck and Zank's head was separated from the rest of his body as his last thoughts were,

_"The voices..they've..stopped." _His corpse hit the ground and Akame sheathed Murasame back in its scabbard.

"Target eliminated." She said.

"Well ain't this appropriate." Tatsumi said as he walked up to the dead man. "The beheader..was beheaded." He thought as he looked down at Zank's face.

"Tatsumi." Akame said as he turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"..No." He said with a furrowed look and a frown. "I couldn't even beat this idiot with a regular sword. Guess it goes to show I still got a lot to learn." He said as he winced at his bleeding shoulder.

"You..tried to beat him with just a sword? Why not use your Teigu?" She was confused.

"Cause if I can't deal with meatbags of this level with my own strength..." He then began walking away. "..Then it proves i'm just weak without one." He said as he walked down the road. Akame frowned a little as she looked back at Zank's corpse and took the eye-like Teigu that was attached to his forehead, then walked with Tatsumi back to base.

* * *

Tatsumi was just sitting in a grassy field cross legged staring out at the scenery. His arm was in a sling and he was lost in his own empty world as he thought about his fight. He wanted to get stronger, but these Teigu's..if his enemy uses them, then it just meant that he would have to start using his properly. He didn't like the fact he had to rely on some weapon that gave him an unfair advantage over others. He liked accomplishing things with his own skills and strength. But it turns out he's just gonna have to swallow his pride and play the game the way it was intended.

He then felt an apron fluttering down and landing on top of him as he grabbed it and looked back.

"What are you doing out here? We have dinner to prepare." She said as she stood atop of the hill.

"Right." Tatsumi said in his usual annoyed tone. He got up and put the apron over his shoulder and headed towards Akame.

"Even the injured have things they can do." She said as they walked back to base.

"Yeah." Tatsumi just went along with it in a bored tone.

"Do you mind..if I ask you something?" She asked him all of a sudden.

"By all means." They stopped as they looked at each other.

"You were lured away from me on the mission by Zank correct?" She asked.

"..What about it?" He asked with a blank look.

"Did he..use that illusion move on you?" He was silent as he frowned little.

"I guess. I saw someone I didn't want to see." He said as she maintained a blank look.

"The person that matters most to you-"

"She's dead." He said bluntly. "I buried her with my own two hands. I never felt anything from seeing that illusion. It was just a way to catch me off guard." He was imagining Sayo as she laughed at him sweetly.

"...I see." Akame nodded.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Who did you see?" He asked.

"..If the time comes, i'll tell you." She said as Tatsumi nodded.

"Well...(Sigh)...lets go get dinner started." He took a deep breath and they both headed back inside to whip something up.

"Tonight we are having meat."

"Don't we always meat?" Tatsumi just sweat dropped at her. He then unknown to her just chuckled and smiled to himself.

_"I guess maybe. I am weak..heh." _

* * *

**Aaaaand boom! Here you guys go! I made this one extra long for lack of updating it! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	6. Kill the Attackers

_**Chapter 5...**_

Tatsumi just laid in a field of grass as he looked up in the sky with a bored expression. He was told that one of the members were going to be training him. He didn't really approve of it, but he thought that if he could excel at it, they would stop these damn tests and finally send him on more missions. At the rate he was going, it would be a pipe dream to kill Honest. He needed a layout of the palace, but he couldn't do any recon until he was in the capital. And when he was, it was just to kill some fools who've done petty shit. He was beginning to question whether these guys were really going to make a difference slaughtering the capital's garbage of humanity. Ah it didn't matter. As long as it got him to the minister, he had no complaints.

_"I wonder what they'll have me do today?" _Tatsumi wondered as he laid on the grass.

"Tatsumi?" He turned his head to a familiar air headed assassin that was making her towards him holding some sort of metal suit.

_"...You've got to be kidding me." _Tatsumi thought in disbelief.

"I will be teaching you for the day, so I hope we wi-AHh!" She tripped over a rock and Tatsumi was wide eyed when she fell right on top of him.

"Mmm..that was not fun." Sheele groaned. "Eh? Tatsumi?" She looked around but he was gone.

"MMFgh!"" Tatsumi muffled. He couldn't breathe due to being suffocated by the air heads large breasts.

"Ahh~! P-please, not so rough~!" Sheele moaned in slight pleasure as Tatsumi tried to push her off him by her chest.

"PAH! Damn it Sheele!" Tatsumi gasped for his life. It turns out that Sheele's chest was just as dangerous as a blade.

"I-i'm sorry." Sheele bowed while on her knees.

"..." Tatsumi looked at his hand and flexed it a little. "...They were pretty big.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She smiled. "Oh no, my glasses." She couldn't see that well, for she was on her knees scanning the ground for her spectacles.

"Hey, here." Tatsumi picked them up and held them in front of her. As she looked up, she seemed a bit more pretty than usual. She was like an innocent maiden...that would kill a man without hesitation.

"Thank you Tatsumi." She smiled. He simply blinked and looked away.

"So what am I doing today?" He asked.

"Today, you'll be under my special training regiment. Now if you could please put this on, we'll get started right away." She dropped a bulky set of armor in front of him which made him confused.

"Uh..what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, drawing a blank.

"Put it on and start swimming up the river." She explained simply.

"..What?" Tatsumi asked blankly.

* * *

_**2 hours later...**_

"(Pant), (pant)...Shit.." Tatsumi gasped for air as he finally laid down on the nice firm earth.

"Very good Tatsumi. You swam perfectly without the armor slowing you down." Sheele said with a smile.

"I..(pant)..wouldn't say..(gasp)..that." He gasped for air desperately, while his cold eyes were staring up at Sheele.

"This is my training for increasing stamina and strength. If you keep this up, you'll be able to swim even if you're wearing armor, or carrying bulky weapons." Sheele explained.

_"That actually makes sense. I guess she isn't completely useless." _Tatsumi thought.

"Well, that should be good for now. Lets head ba..uh." Sheele then sweat dropped worriedly.

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"Uh..Ehehe, you wouldn't happen to know the way back?" She asked while sheepishly smiling.

_"..I take that back, she's UTTERLY useless." _Tatsumi thought. "Can't we just follow the river back?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, there were two forks in it, and I don't remember if we went right or left." Sheele explained as an image of a map appeared.

"Are you serious!?" Tatsumi shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry, I usually follow Mine or Akame back to the hide out." Sheele apologized.

"(Sigh), well, for now we'll just head back." Tatsumi said as he took off his armor. Sheele then made a sound of surprise.

"Oh wait, You should probably wait till your clothes dry." She came up to him as she grabbed his shirt and was attempting to pull it off.

"I can do this myself." Tatsumi refused as he tried to push her away, but he was so tired that the strength in his arms were completely shot.

"But you've been training hard for the last two hours." Sheele said as she tried getting his shirt off.

"I can handle this my se-YOU IDIOT!"

"AH!" The two then lost their balance and fell back into the river with a loud splash.

"Uwwahh~!" Sheele gasped for air as soon as she resurfaced. Tatsumi merely floated up with an annoyed look on his face.

_"Why me?" _Tatsumi wondered.

* * *

Tatsumi was sitting cross legged with his arms crossed. He was sporting an annoyed look as usual. A rope that was tied to a tree was serving as a clothesline for his clothes and Sheele's. He had got a fire going to assist with drying their clothes off. Sheele was sitting with her knees upward. She had wrapped her hands around her legs, for she was a bit cold. She was in her purple undergarments, making her feel a little exposed.

"I-it sure is chilly." She said, trying to break the silence.

".." Tatsumi remained silent, just lifelessly staring at the fire.

"Oh, I-I heard about your fight with Zank the Be-header. You must have had a hard time fighting a Teigu user. I-I think you did pretty well on your own, surviving a fight where your opponent uses a T-"

"Sheele." Tatsumi suddenly said which made her flinch.

"What is it..?" She asked him.

"Do you..think what Night Raid is doing will make a difference?" He asked.

"..Hmmm." She hummed, as if she were thinking. "What do you mean?"

"Well lets be honest, there is no guarantee that we're gonna live long enough to see this new country that the boss talks about." He talked on while she listened. "Going after these scumbags isn't wrong, but if nothing changes, then what would the point be?"

"You don't think we can change the capitol as it is?" She asked.

"I think if you wanna kill a weed, go for the roots." He said as he held his hand up and clenched it. "But then again.." His eyes softened a little. "..if you're doing this for the people, I guess there is no other way."

".." Sheele looked back and loosened her arms a little. "So...what do you fight for Tatsumi?"

"Huh?" Tatsumi snapped out of thought and looked back at her.

"Why do you kill? Why kill the Prime minister? Is it Revenge? Hatred?" She asked him. He looked down with a frown.

"I told you guys, I just feel like killing him."

"But why though?" She asked as she leaned toward him.

"..." Tatsumi just looked back to the fire.

"And why would you do something as bold as attacking him when he was most protected?" She continued asking.

"..."

"Tatsumi..were you hoping to die after killing him?" She asked. The wind slightly blew past the two. Tatsumi just remained silent until finally speaking up.

"I knew what I was getting into." Tatsumi replied.

"But why?" She asked once more.

"...What would be the point of going on living?" He asked as she made a worried look. "I kill. I kill. And I kill until I die, or until I feel I kill the one who made me want to live...until I kill him." He then looked up at the evening sky. "If I can do that, then I'd be fine with dying. Besides, just like my village, or others that the empire razed, i'd just be forgotten, erased from this life. I have nothing to go back to, and no one will ever remember me. But I guess that's one of the merits that come with an assassin." He scoffed as he thought about it. "People who live on will forget the dead. And they'll just move on until they die."

"That's not true." Sheele said as she smiled. "It's true that people will die..but they won't forget who someone was." She said as she sat next to him. "And..if it helps in anyway..I won't forget you." She said as he widened his eyes a she pulled his head into a gentle hug."I may be a bit of an airhead, and I know i'm not good with a lot of things..but I never forget my friends." She smiled as she stroked his brown hair.

"...You're weird." Tatsumi said as she continued her embrace of him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Can you really trust me even though I just met you?"

"Of course." She replied with a gentle smile.

"Why?" He had to ask.

"Because, Tatsumi is my friend." She said as Tatsumi blinked and was flashing back to something. Something precious, something that he cared for, someone...

"...A friend huh?" Tatsumi said under his breath.

"Hm?" Sheele thought she heard him say something.

"Never mind." Tatsumi said as the two remained in their position. He wasn't sure why she decided to hug him, but it wasn't all that bad. Despite how much of an airhead she acted most of the time, she actually had some good looks to her. An assassin wouldn't exactly be the first impression when you looked at her. A question then came to Tatsumi. "How did you get wrapped up in Night Raid? Seems kind of weird how you end up as an assassin when you're a total klutz."

"Well.." Sheele began.

* * *

**_ Night Raid..._**

"Man, they should have been back now." Leone complained as she lied down on the couch with a sigh.

"It's probably taking longer than she thought." Akame reasoned.

"Hmph, I knew that guy was slow. If he can't handle Sheele's training, then he'd just slow us down." Mine huffed.

"Maybe..or.~" Leone then thought of something. "They're doing it out in the forest."

"Doing what?" Mine asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? An adolescent young man and girl alone in the forest.~ Anything could be happening~"

"Don't tell me..!" Akame said all of a sudden in shock.

"See? She gets it." Leone noted.

"They're eating those snacks Tatsumi made by themselves!" Akame deduced. Leone just fell off the couch in disbelief.

"No Akame, I meant sex." Leone corrected her.

"What!?" Mine stood up with a blush matching her hair. "No fucking way! I absolutely won't allow him to do that to Sheele!" She stated as she held her fist up in determination.

"Well, you never know. For all we know, Tatsumi could have pushed her down and-"

"Hellooo~" Sheele's voice said happily. Everyone looked and they saw Sheele and Tatsumi at the door. Their clothes were all ruffled and a bit damp.

"What happened to you two?" Leone asked.

"Ah well-" Sheele began to explain.

"YOU ANIMAL!" Mine shouted in anger as she was about to take a slash at Tatsumi. Tatsumi caught the sword before it cut him down.

"Speak for your self you psycho!" Tatsumi grunted in annoyance.

"Whoa, Mine! Take it easy!" Leone suddenly stood up.

"Sheele! I'm so sorry I left you with this perverted bumpkin!" She apologized.

"W-wait! Mine, I think you have the wrong idea!" Sheele waved her arms frantically.

"Tch!" Tatsumi scoffed. He then pushed the sword away from him and stepped back. Mine calmed down, but still held the sword at the ready. "Crazy little pipsqueak." Tatsumi snarled.

"Nani!?" Mine growled.

"Anything new?" Tatsumi asked Akame.

"Mm. We have a new mission." She said as she snacked on a piece of an apple. "But first, we must eat." She pointed out.

"But you're eating-" Tatsumi was about to say something, but was interrupted by a fiery aura from Akame as she said.

"We. Must. Eat." She emphasized.

"(Sigh).." Tatsumi gave up. The only way to make this girl satisfied was to feed her. "Excuse me." Tastsumi said as he took off his coat and threw it on the coat rack. He disappeared into the kitchen, while grumbling about how annoying Akame's appetite was.

"Hmm." Leone hummed.

"What is it?" Akame asked.

"Nothing." Leone said as she yawned. She smiled a little though and thought. _"Hehe~! I think he'll fit in just fine." _

* * *

**_A couple hours later..._**

Once again we find everyone sitting at the dinner table enjoying the meal Tatsumi had prepared.

"Ahhhh, I could get used to this!" Leone said as she slightly burped.

"Mm! This truly is the most manliest meal I've ever had Tatsumi!" Bulat complimented as Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He said casually while pushing Akame away from his plate. "You're really annoying you know that?"

"But you haven't touched it for about ten minutes now." Akame reasoned.

"That's because you won't sto-Errrggg! Fine, take it." Tatsumi surrendered his dish as she took it with delight, even though her face never showed it.

"Akame, don't act so spoiled at the dinner table." Mine said.

"It's fine, i'm not really hungry anyway." Tatsumi said as he leaned on his arm.

"Something on your mind?" Sheele asked.

"No..nothing." He said simply. "Anyways, what's this mission we're going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"Right." Najenda said. She wiped her mouth and began explaining. "You have two targets this time. You have a drug dealer in the slums, and another one in the upper area. Expect resistance from the drug dealer though. Leone and Tatsumi will take him. Mine and Sheele will get the other target. "

"Fine with me. I've needed some idiots to kill." Tatsumi said with some relief in his voice.

"Also something else has happened." Najenda mentioned. "It turns out General Esdeath has returned to the capitol, along with her three demon generals."

"Damn, I knew she was campaigning in the north but.."

"It was a one-sided massacre. I expected Esdeath to plow right through with little resistance, but I didn't expect her to conquer them that fast." Najenda sounded like she had concern in her voice as the room was filled with a serious atmosphere. Tatsumi in particular was starting to remember his encounter with the ice woman. She was strong..not like any other person he faced.

"So we'll have to be more vigilant than before. If Esdeath is in the capitol, DO NOT approach her under any circumstances. She's the strongest general in the capitol, and we wouldn't stand a chance against her on our own." Najenda ordered while they nodded. After dinner, Tatsumi simply got up and headed outside.

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"I just need some air." He said before leaving.

"You know, I just can't figure him out." Bulat said as he crossed his arms. "A young man like that...I've never seen such a dark demeanor in kids his age."

"He's been through a lot, but I see your point." Najenda mentioned.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it! Tatsumi is one of us now, and he's really good at this sort of thing." Leone said as she leaned back.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

Tatsumi had been walking out in the forest, simply just thinking about the next mission he was going to go on. But what also was going through his mind was the fact that Esdeath was back in the capitol. It wasn't gonna be as easy now, now that the strongest in the empire was stationed there. He gritted his teeth out of frustration. He should have attempted to kill Honest when he didn't have that much protection. Maybe he would have been able to kill him if he wasn't wasting time with these assassins. His goal just got pushed further ahead, and he was frustrated and angered about it. He was having doubts about Night Raid and their way of doing things. He was just mad. Not at Night Raid, but himself. He didn't give a damn what they did, because it was basically what he was doing, but this was getting to be longer than he anticipated it to be.

_"Tch, I feel like a kid who just got grounded. Why couldn't that sadistic bastard just stay out in the open where I needed him? (Sigh), well at this point it doesn't really matter. I'll need to do some scouting, and find out more about Esdeath." _He thought as he tried to outweigh his needs with logic. Collecting information wasn't hard, but he hated the stakeouts.

"I'll just find some bum who keeps his ear to the ground. The slums would probably be a good place as a-!" He then stopped talking to himself and whipped his head around. He was staring at a cloaked figure who was standing there motionless.

_"I didn't even hear him!" _Tatsumi noticed as he eyed the figure. The figure then dropped two short blades out of his sleeves and caught them by the handles. The figure then smiled as he dashed towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi then pulled out a knife he kept on him as he blocked a strike. He sidestepped a thrust from the attacker and elbowed them back. The figured slid back across the ground a little, and then jumped towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi grabbed a throwing knife out of his belt and threw it out at the attacker who just ducked and got close to Tatsumi. He then went for his neck, but Tatsumi leaned back and fell down. He then kicked back with all his strength and the attacker grunted. Tatsumi quickly got to his feet and headed straight for the cloaked figure. He brought down his dagger and the figure blocked it, but it was a feint, for Tatsumi ducked and was going for their neck.

_"Got you!" _He thought. But the figure dropped their swords and blocked the strike with their hand, as the knife ran through their hand making a bloody drizzle down their arm. Tatsumi was surprised. They sacrificed their hand to protect their neck. The person then simply smiled which made Tatsumi confused.

"The hell are you smiling at?" Tatsumi asked. He then had wide eyes as he saw something. The person then grabbed Tatsumi's hand and pulled out the knife and roundhouse kicked him back as he rolled back. When he looked up again, the attacker was gone.

"Tatsumi!" Akame called out. He turned and saw the black haired assassin come running to his aid with her sword. "Are you alright?" She quickly asked.

"I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." He said as he panted.

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't know..but they were good." Tatsumi thought.

"How did they get past Lubbock's traps?" Akame wondered.

"I don't know Akame. But I think we got company." Tatsumi noted as the two looked to see several men charging toward them. They were capitol soldiers!

"Soldiers!? Here?!" Tatsumi said in surprise.

"We gotta warn the others!" Akame said as she helped him up. "You go tell the others, i'll take care of these men!" Akame told Tatsumi. Tatsumi nodded and dashed back to the hide out. On the way he saw more soldiers ahead, so he he dove into the brush and hid till they passed. It sounded clear, so he slowly got up and looked around. He then proceeded to the hideout. But he was stopped again as the attacker from before was falling towards him. He then felt like his arm was chopped clean off as arcs of his blood slowly whipped out through the air. He widened his eyes and shouted in pain as his severed limb hit the ground. "GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tatsumi cried out as the pain surged through the left side of his body. He bent down and gritted his teeth. He glared up at the one responsible and cursed them. "YOU..urk!..You'll pay for that!" Tatsumi said as he slowly stood up. The person then held the sword up with Tatsumi's blood and licked it with a mischievous grin.

_"This ain't good. I can't see that well and the pain is terrible!..But this person's moves...I've definitely seen it before.." _He thought as the person approached him. They then dashed towards Tatsumi, but was then blocked by a familiar large pair of scissors. Tatsumi's eyes widened when a familiar sheen of purple hair was in front of him.

"Sheele?!" Tatsumi said, surprised to see her. Sheele then pushed the attacker back as they grunted and clicked their tongue in annoyance.

"I won't let you kill Tatsumi." Sheele said in a firm tone. She then twirled her scissors above her and dashed towards the hooded figure. She slashed at them as they hopped in the air. She narrowed her eyes and opened her scissors. The person then barely twirled out of the way as the scissors clicked shut. The attacker then kicked at Sheele, she was blocking the strikes with her Teigu. Sheele then saw an opening and lounged her scissors forward. The opponent then blocked the stab with the broad ends of their two short swords.

"..." The figure then threw something on the ground and they vanished in a sudden flash of light. Sheele and Tatsumi looked up and their attacker was gone.

"Tatsumi!" Sheele shouted in worry. She quickly tore off a piece of her clothing and quickly wrapped Tatsumi's armless shoulder. "I'm sorry, if I had just come sooner.." Sheele frowned as she helped Tatsumi up.

"D-don't...worry about me...lets..Ergh!" Tatsumi bent down as he felt more pain from his shoulder. He was sweating like crazy. He looked up and saw a riflemen aiming at Sheele. "Get down!" Tatsumi tackled Sheele to the ground and they barely dodged a bullet as it wizzed past them and hit the ground.

"Damn!" The sniper cursed. He then suddenly saw a beam of light shooting towards his face, and it was the last thing he saw, for it went straight through his head.

"Are you okay?" Mine asked. Her Teigu was smoking at the end from the shot she took.

"I'm fine, but we need to help Tatsumi!" Sheele said as she quickly got up and noticed Tatsumi wasn't moving. The blood from his shoulder was dripping out of the wrap that Sheele had used. He passed out and wasn't moving.

"Mine, Sheele!" Bulat came running with his Incursio armor on. "We're compromised! The Boss said to meet up at the second location once we all got together! Is Tatsumi-!"

"I think he's passed out, but-"

"We'll help him later! Here, give him to me!" Bulat said as he took Tatsumi and slung him over his back.

"Guys!" Akame came dashing towards them. Her eyes widened when she saw Tatsumi's arm severed from his body. "Tatsumi.." She slowly said.

"Akame! We're leaving!" Bulat said. Akame nodded and the group headed out.

"Where's Lubbock and Leone?"

"They went with the boss! Come on lets get out of here!" Mine said as they dashed through the forest. Tatsumi was unconscious and was slowly bleeding out.

* * *

A cloaked figure, the same one that had attacked Tatsumi was standing in the middle of the meeting room where Night Raid used to occupy. The figure then looked over to a coat rack that had Tatsumi's coat on it. They then grabbed it and sniffed it. The person smiled as they looked up at the ceiling.

_"Tatsumi.."_

* * *

**_Well_ finally I got some time to write! Hope you enjoyed it, despite how little short this was. But meh. Alright, time to get to work on my other fics, I think I have kept you all waiting long enough! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters! **


	7. Kill the Capitol

_**Chapter 6...**_

"..."

Tatsumi was silent, waiting in a tent looking at a book while sitting on a chair. It had been about a month since Night Raid had to leave their hideout due to the fact they were attacked by the Imperial Army. They found refuge at one of the rebel force's camps and decided to stay there until they found another location. Tatsumi was getting treated there for his lack of limb. He wasn't sure how, but they managed to replace his arm with a prosthetic one. He was the only one who was at the camp, for Night Raid was out setting up their own hideout. They occasionally popped in once a week to see him, but it wasn't much of a conversation. Tatsumi was silent and didn't talk to anyone that much, unless it was important.

He was still trying to figure out whether what he saw before from his attacker was a real or not. He was prideful in the fact that no one was able to scratch him, let alone severing his arm.

_"..That moment." _Tatsumi thought as he flashed back to a moment during his duel with the cloaked figure. _"No..it's impossible." _He shook his head believing it was just a coincidence. But those moves, he was certain they belonged to a certain person. And only one other person he could think of was better than him, and that person was dead. He looked at his black prosthetic arm. He flexed it a little, and was annoyed that he couldn't feel anything. The material was rather light and strong, but he covered the fingers with a black, leather glove. He lowered it and just sighed. He closed the book he was reading, and just put it on his bed.

"Tatsumi." He turned to the mention of his name. It was Akame who was holding a tray of food for him.

"..Put it on the table." Tatsumi said who just put on a shirt. He wore black cargo pants and a green, long sleeved shirt. Akame did what he said and her hair covered her eyes as she approached Tatsumi.

"Hey, Tatsumi.." She said as she untied her red tie. "I was really worried about you. I thought you were about to die." She said as she came towards him with a blush.

"..." Tatsumi was still quiet as he looked away from her. Akame suddenly pulled her shirt up to reveal her black bra and well developed chest.

"Can we...make love?" She asked as she reached for his hand gently. Tatsumi then lifted his prosthetic arm up toward Akame, and a hidden blade popped out, and was at her neck.

"I don't know what your trying to accomplish, but stop using all the women in Night Raid to seduce me, or you're going to find out what its like to drown in your own blood." He threatened in an annoyed tone. Akame then smiled. Not a warm, but amused smile.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said as she suddenly was enveloped in a cloud and changed appearances. It wasn't Akame, but a auburn pink haired girl with pink reddish eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. "How'd you know it was me this time?" She had to ask while she popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"Akame is not that assertive. And you overplayed your part. Plus Akame would bring only meat." Tatsumi said as he switched the blade back into his arm.

"Hey now, i'm not one to toot my own horn, but I actually did pretty well considering everything I read on her." She huffed.

"Like I give a rats ass." Tatsumi said as he sat down at his table and began eating.

"You are so weird. You've been here a whole month, and you still haven't left. I heard the doctors say you're fit to go. So why are you still here?" She asked as she sat on the table.

"I'm waiting on something." He said while he ate.

"Waiting?" She repeated.

"Yeah. I wanted to know where the Three Demon Generals were going to pop up."

"The Three Demon Generals huh?" Chelsea said. She kicked her feet back and forth slowly.

"You hear about that rumor about Night Raid attacking people en route to the capital?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently you guys are now devolving bandits, than assassins." Chelsea smiled.

"I intend to rectify that." He said as he took a drink. Chelsea looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you mean YOU'RE gonna kill them?"

"I'm sure the boss is thinking the same thing. And if i'm right, she should be sending some of them to deal with them." He took one last bite before standing up and taking one last drink. "In the mean time, i'm gonna go check out the capitol." He grabbed his black coat and Teigu and tied it right on.

"Eh? You mean you're leaving?" Chelsea asked.

"I need to figure out who the hell it was who attacked us last month. If they found us just like that, they can find us again." He began putting his boots on and began tying them. "I need to find anything I can about them. Plus that one guy.." He narrowed his emerald eyes as he remembered the fight. "..Mmm, it doesn't matter. I need to find out who this guy is."

"Hold your horses Tatsumi." Chelsea said as she held a hand up to him. "I'm in charge of supervising you. You can't just up and leave without letting commander know. He'll be back tomorrow, so you can-"

"Then you tell em. I can't spend all my time cooped up in this tent." He said as he attempted to walk past her.

"Just Waaaaiiit!" She said once more blocking him. "Wait, I have a better idea."

* * *

"This idea sucks." Tatsumi said in annoyance. He was walking down the road with Chelsea.

"They said you could go because you don't have a wanted poster. But you ALSO have to have me go with you." She said as she popped another lollipop.

"Why? You'd be absolutely useless in combat." Tatsumi asked , stating the obvious.

"Hey! Not all wars are fought with seeing who can swing their sword faster! Gaining the trust of your enemies, and then striking when their guard is down is just as effective." She explained as she leaned forward.

"I'm not an idiot Chelsea, I know how infiltration works." He said while keeping his stoic expression. "And it takes too damn long. I prefer speed and precision to take out a target."

"...You know for a guy such as yourself, you seem to know quite a bit about assassinations and how to kill to people." She noted.

"It's so I can stick the Prime Minister's head on a pike." He said with much detest.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your village got purged didn't it?" She said, recalling the report she read on him.

"You're well informed."

"I make it my business~!" She responded with a smile.

"Hold up." Tatsumi said while putting his arm in front of them. He was completely focused while looking around. Suddenly a bunch of danger beasts that looked like a cross between a lion and a porcupine walked out of the brush.

"Danger Beasts?!" Chelsea said while backing up a little.

"Grigors."

"What?"

"Spined Lions." Tatsumi said as the two got closer to each other. "Don't let them hit you with their needles. They cause you're body to go limp, and you're basically a helpless rag doll."

"Good to know." Chelsea said as she eyed around them.

"Watch the one on the right. I think he's the leader." Tatsumi unsheathed his Teigu. The Grigor growled threateningly. " Three in the back...two in the front..and one is still in the brush." Tatsumi looked around and analyzed their situation. "Alright..lets do this." Tatsumi said as he readied himself.

"GROOOWWL!" The Grigor signaled the three behind them to attack. They all pounced at Tatsumi, but he slashed in several different directions so fast they couldn't even move. Next thing they knew, the Grigors were decapitated in mid air. Blood spiraled in all directions as Tatsumi was still in motion. He then charged toward the ones in front and slashed the top of their heads off. They fell opposite of each other as blood shot out of the top of their heads. Chelsea was surprised at how good he was.

_"He killed the other three in like seconds..and took out these guys at the same time.." _She thought with her mouth hung open. She was then snapped out of her trance when she felt a pointy object shoot into her chest.

Gah!.." She was about to gasp, but she was unable to move. She dropped to her knees and could see the Grigor rushing to her. She could barely move, let alone get away, for the beast was already upon her. But just before it could devour her, two small knives struck it's eyes, blinding it, and made it flail around in distress. Suddenly a gust of wind kicked up and it remained frozen. It then split in half, spilling it's entrails and blood all over the ground. Tatsumi whipped his blade of the blood, sheathed it behind him once more. He walked up to Chelsea and bent down in front of her.

"I give you one thing to do..." He grumbled.

"I..can't.." She said as she laid back.

"Hold on." Tatsumi said as he yanked the needles out of her chest. "This is a type of toxin that makes the victim paralyzed, and then works it's way throughout the blood stream. Luckily though this wears off after about a couple hours, so I don't have to worry about treating you. But this is going to be a pain because it got you in the chest."Tatsumi said as he examined the needle.

"In that case, lets just go wait it out-"

"Ain't that simple." Tatsumi said as he stood up and looked around. "These kills are gonna attract some other beasts if we wait out here. We're gonna have to find cover." Tatsumi said as he picked her up. "I know a little spot that happens to be around here where it's safe. We'll stay there until you can walk." He then began walking with as she nodded. As he carried her, there was silence as the two kept moving on. She wasn't sure what to talk about.

"You know, you're kinda different than what I imagined."

"Meaning?" Tatsumi said.

"From what I read up on you, you don't tend to play well with others, and you try to do everything on your own."

"More or less."

"So why are you even bothering to help me out? You could just leave me and say I got killed by those danger beasts."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't bring you back in one piece, who's gonna believe me? You're just an inconvenience is all." Tatsumi said normally as they walked on.

"That's mean. But I guess that is a good point." She said as she shrugged with a huff.

* * *

"We're here." Tatsumi said as he put Chelsea down against the back of an old tree trunk. They finally arrived at the spot Tatsumi was heading too. It was a giant oak tree with an open base.

"This looks like the kind of place you'd live in." Chelsea said with a slight disgust.

"Shut up." Tatsumi retorted. He took a look outside once more to make sure they weren't followed. "Looks like it's going to rain." He noted as the sky was rumbling, and grey clouds encircled them. He went back inside and bent down and unbuttoned Chelsea's shirt.

"O-oi!" She suddenly began to protest. When Tatsumi undid her shirt, her bra was exposed along with her chest. Tatsumi took a close look. Bluish veins were spreading out from the small pricks on her chest.

"Tch, damn. ." He took out one of his knifes and held it at the center.

"This is going to hurt a little." Tatsumi said as he smiled a little. It creeped out Chelsea as she nervously sweated.

"HUh?!" What are you-uuUUUUUugh!" Chelsea demanded, but she was cringing from the pain from him cutting at the center of the veins. He then put his knife back on his belt and reached into his satchel. He then pulled out a small vile. "Alright, hold still." He sounded a bit happier for some reason.

"Eh?...EEEYYYAAAAHHHHHH!"

A voice in pain echoed throughout the forest. Chelsea was gasping for life as she felt her chest. Tatsumi was sticking his finger in his ear, trying to recover his eardrum.

"Geesh, you don't need to scream in my ear." Tatsumi grumbled.

"W-(cough), what the hell did you pour on me!?" She looked and strange bluish liquid was pouring out of the needle points on her chest.

"Oh, just a little something I had the camp alchemist whip up. It's the fastest way to expel poison out of recent wounds. Stings like a fucking bee though." Tatsumi said while breathing a sigh of relief. "

"You could have warned me at first, you jerk!" Chelsea shouted, and stood up to point at him.

"Didn't feel like it."

"You suck!"

"You can move though right?"

"Ah..." She realized she wasn't numb anymore.

"How troublesome." Tatsumi sighed. He looked out the opening. It was pouring suddenly and a roar of thunder could be heard throughout the forest.

"Well, what now?" Chelsea asked while buttoning up her shirt.

"Who knows?" Tatsumi said while looking up at the sky. He furrowed his look like he was thinking of something.

"By the way..." Chelsea began to say which averted his attention. "Thanks again for saving me."

"..Sure." He blankly said.

"What's with that half-hearted response?" Chelsea wondered.

"Before, when I lost my arm.." he said as if he was recalling something. "That guy...was good. Maybe even better then me."

"Is it that surprising to find someone who's actually a better fighter than you?"

"No. I definitely stabbed his hand. But when he came at me again.." He narrowed his eye at the memory. "It was perfectly healed, like I never even scratched him."

"Rapid Cell Regeneration perhaps. I heard the empire has had some of their best soldiers experimented on to exceed their fighting level." Chelsea pointed out.

"Yeah, I've heard that to, but if it's something like that, why didn't the others have that? And they got a damn good tracker if they found a way through Lubbocks traps." Tatsumi could only speculate.

"It wouldn't be surprising if someone like that exists. Sure, Esdeath is the strongest, but there might be a person or two out in the empire who are just as dangerous." Chelsea shrugged.

"No, I think she's stronger." Tatsumi recalled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, c'mon." Tatsumi stood up and began leaving.

* * *

_**Capitol...**_

"Doesn't look like much has changed." Tatsumi noted as they walked through the slums.

"This place will never change with the way the empire is now."

"These people are nothing but petty thieves and drug dealers. If the women aren't selling themselves in prostitution, the sons of families are being sold just to keep their homes." Tatsumi said as he kept a stern look.

"I guess you aren't oblivious to your surroundings." Chelsea was surprised every step of the way with this guy.

"Tatsumi?" The two turned and they saw a familiar green haired assassin waving them down.

"Lubbock?" Tatsumi recognized.

"Been a while since I last saw you." Lubbock walked up to them.

"A month to be exact." Tatsumi said while crossing his arms.

"You seem to be well considering you lost an arm." Lubbock noticed his black gloved hand.

"Yeah.." Tatsumi looked down and closed his hand. "But what are you doing here? I thought Night Raid was lying low for a bit." Tatsumi asked him curiously.

"I'm here gathering info on the three demon generals. Miss Najenda wanted to make a move, once we got a bead on their next move...By the way Tatsumi, who's this?" Lubbock asked as he eyed Chelsea.

"My babysitter." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"It's Chelsea, I'm with the revolutionary army." She introduced herself.

"I see...Hey Tatsumi!" Lubbock quickly put his arm around him, and had him in lock. "What's the deal!? You had this hot girl servicing you while you were recovering!?" He silently ranted.

"She's just shadowing me you idiot." Tatsumi was getting annoyed by his fellow assassin's grip around his neck.

"Why is it always you!? First Leone, then Sheele, and Akame! And You were hanging out with the boss to boot! What kind of sick twisted magic are you worki-"

_**(Snap)**_

"YOOUUUU DIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Lubbock screamed in pain from his appendage once again being dislocated.

* * *

_**Royal Palace...**_

"The situation is most dire! Would it not be wise to have General Esdeath return to the frontlines?!" A soldier bowing before the young king begged.

"It's that bad?...But, I thought-" The young boy was stammering for a solution, but an overweight middle aged man interrupted him.

"Your highness, the situation is not as bad as this man claims. It is simply a matter of how much effort he, and his men are putting into it. Simply telling us that they cannot accomplish a simple task of over taking the north, instead of actually making an effort to, is a sign that people in the kingdom will look down on our military, and you as well." The prime minister reasoned.

"I beg of you! With General Esdeath on the field, the men's morality is stronger than ever, but with her gone, the Imperial arm users of the rebel faction are decimating us!" He protested.

"Are you telling his majesty that you would rather have General Esdeath fight in your stead?"

"Wha-!? Don't twist my words! I merely am-"

"Excuse the intrusion." Esdeath made her entrance behind the large doors leading into the throne room.

"General Esdeath!" The young king said with glee.

"Greetings your majesty."

"Miss Esdeath!" The soldier quickly bowed. "Please allow me to speak!" He begged.

"What is the situation on the front?" She asked with a stern look.

"Hai! Shortly after you left, the Imperial Arm users of the north faction deployed, and are proving to be a formidable force!"

"Hoh? The cowards show themselves right after I arrive back in the capital. They must truly think I am unbeatable." She scoffed. She then walked up and bowed. "Your majesty, I do not know what my commander has said, but please excuse his blunder, and send reinforcements to the front-lines to assist in ending the savages of the north. " She politely asked.

"Of course! I'd provide anything for you miss Esdeath! Do you require anything else?" He asked eagerly.

"You heard the king. I have given you a second chance at defeating the enemy. Do not return until you have driven those weaklings to the edge of extinction, or I will personally escort you to the torture chamber." She demanded in a cold tone.

"At once!" He quickly bowed and ran out of the throne room.

"Also, your majesty, I have one other thing I need you to do." She smiled.

"Name it! Wealth? A piece of land of your claim? Tell me and its yours! " He wanted to grant her wish if at all possible.

"Then.." She looked up with an amused smile. "I request that you lift the charges on the assailant who attempted murder on your life."

"..Huh?"

"(Spit), (cough)!" Honest choked on a chicken bone at the sound of her request.

"But..may I ask why?"

"A-ARE YOU INSANE!?" Honest finally outbursted.

"No, my mind is quite level."

"The assassin who tried to kill me-No, take the king's life!? Have you gone mad!? We could never allow such a thing!" Honest retorted while spilling wine all over the floor.

"The reason being why, your majesty.." Esdeath completely ignored Honest.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" He yelled with a tick mark.

"..Is I have fallen in love with him." She said.

"..." The king put a hand to his mouth in astonishment.

"...WHAAAAAAT!?" Honest's jaw hit the ground at her sentence.

"Love? You have fallen in love with this individual?"

"I have. We crossed paths while I was heading north. His skill could be well utilized if I brought him to the kingdom's side." She explained. She felt her cheek where a faint scar could be seen.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you kill him!? It's heresy! It's treachery! It's MADNESS!" He yanked his hair while freaking out.

"But, if its General Esdeath, i'm sure she can turn any man to our side when she puts her mind to it!" The king said while standing up.

"UUrrrgh...this might be a mistake your majesty. I mean, if he were allowed one step in the capitol-"

"I would personally take responsibility for whatever actions he may take in the capital. You have my word, I WILL bring him to our side." She emphasized.

"Well..if this is truly what you want...very well, the man matching the description of my assassin, is cleared of all charges as of this moment. Let the imperial guards and the guards in the kingdom know!" The young king said while holding his hand out. Honest, was biting onto a steak and stretching it with widened eyes like he was about to lose his mind.

"I think I agree with General Esdeath." A robed figure with a feminine voice said while approaching from the shadows. "I to can vouch for the assassin's skill."

"Ah, you have returned!" The king said with glee.

"Your highness." The figure bowed. "I have completed my mission. I have scouts dispatched to the following areas that the rebel army is using for smuggling routes."

"As expected of our best agent in the empire." The king said in amazement. "And you to, have come across this man?"

"Indeed, I severed his arm myself." She smiled. "But his tenacity was commendable, even being poorly armed."

"..." Esdeath was leaking out killer intent while the temperature in the room was dropping. She wasn't particularly fond of this agent. Especially when her interests crossed.

"Then, when miss Esdeath brings him in, I to shall keep an eye on him."

_"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!? IF THAT BRAT COMES HERE HE'LL TRY TO KILL ME FOR SURE!" _Honest was mentally having a panic attack. His safety was assured by the kings side, but if Tatsumi made his way that deep in the capital, he was screwed.

"What do you require to find him?" The king asked.

"Simple. If word spreads throughout the capitol he is no longer a threat, then he will attempt to investigate. It will be as if I am calling him out." Esdeath explained.

"I see! That sounds like a plan."

"Hmhmhm." The robed figure chuckled. "If you need me your majesty, I will be staying in the palace. Oh, and good luck general, I really hope you bring him to our side. I would very much look forward to...being able to meet him as an ally then an enemy." She remarked.

"He is my responsibility. I will have him with me at ALL times. So do not hope to meet him alone." She hissed through her ice cold teeth.

"Promises, promises." She chuckled.

* * *

_**A day later...**_

A day had passed, and Tatsumi was staying in the capitol. Lubbock had to leave due to some contract he had with someone. Chelsea left with him because she wanted to 'observe' the state of the capitol. He was hearing rumors all over town about the assailant that had attempted to take the king's life was lifted of the bounty on his head. He was unsure, but he assumed that this had something to do with Esdeath.

_"Damn. She wasn't kidding. What the hell did she tell the king?!" _He was clueless how something like the crime he committed was swept under the carpet by just a few sentences by the empire's strongest. He was certain that he was going to run into her sooner or later, so he was cautiously keeping a low profile. He ate with the people, he walked with the people, and even helped with small odd jobs. He had gotten a bit of money and was looking for a place to stay for a bit. He was looking around and he caught something in the corner of his eye. He immediately disappeared from everyone's sight. He was then shown a few moments, peeking from a distance. He saw the ice cold sadist sitting happily on a bench enjoying a cold delicacy.

_"Son of a bitch." _ Tatsumi thought while trying to find a way out of the district. But she had a clear view of her surroundings, if he drew ANY unnecessary attention, she would be on him faster than he could get out of there. But something else was weird, he sensed killing intent from the roof of a building in front of Esdeath. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

_"Is that...Leone?"_

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this so far! I just want to let everyone know, this is not a cannon following story. I like to mix up the originals in order to suite my writing style. Everything may not happen in the order that it did before, but it will happen. Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you all in my next update!**

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	8. Kill Your Friends and Enemies

_**Chapter 7...**_

Tatsumi wasn't quite sure what to do. He wasn't in a position to really take any action...well, not without major blowback. He just watched from his corner of the street. He was wondering if Leone was going to make a move.

_"Don't do it." _Tatsumi kept mentally saying over and over. Esdeath would put her on ice in every sense of the word if she tried to attack her right here and now. Also...

_"That ice queen is actually WAITING for her? I don't know whether to draw her attention, or wait to see if Leone takes the bait."_ A humorous smile slightly cracked on his face. He found it rather funny for some reason. If Leone actually went for it, she really was all tits and no brain. The killing intent she was leaking appeared to be baiting her into attacking. He was gonna have to intervene at this point. He looked over to the ice witch and was grunting uncomfortably. She may have tried to kill him...but she didn't seem to want to take his life. No actually, she seemed to like him...at least the impression she gave off. Leone was looking like she was going to attack. He had only a few more minutes to decide

_"...Gahh,.This better not bite me in the ass." _Tatsumi thought. He gave in and decided to head over to Esdeath's bench and give Leone time to escape. Leone was surprised to see Tatsumi and was wide eyed.

_Is that...Tatsumi!? W-wh-what's he doing there?!" _Her mind was racing with questions. She and Tatsumi made eye contact. Tatsumi made a few gestures with his hands that said.

_"GET. YUR'. ASS. OUTTA. HERE. What's up with that?!...Although he's right. Any more longer here, and I'm gonna lose it. Thanks, Tatsumi!"_ Leone then slowly retreated. Esdeath was glancing toward the roof and was a bit disappointed.

_"So they retreated huh? That's a shame. I had many techniques I had wanted to try out. Oh, well." _Esdeath sighed in a disappointed fashion. Someone hooded then sat down next to her.

"May I help you?" Esdeath asked the person.

"I think you've done enough." The person said. Esdeath's eyes then widened.

"Tatsumi." She then suddenly smiled. "I knew you would come back to me eventually."

"Don't get the wrong idea. Your still on my shit list." Tatsumi said annoyed.

"I think you sitting next to me proves otherwise." She said as she sat closer to him.

"For all you know I could be hatching some scheme to kill you at this very moment." Tatsumi said while twirling a throwing knife in his hand.

"Big words. But that is what draws me closer to you." She she said while licking her lips of the snack she just ate.

"You got problems Esdeath." Tatsumi sighed and put the knife back in his coat.

"In that case you would be the answer to them." She said while putting a arm over him and leaning on him. "I lifted the charges so that you may be free of any crime you may have committed. Now all is left is to make you mine." She smiled while squeezing him tighter.

"I ain't your play thing Esdeath." Tatsumi groaned.

"I never said play thing. I said you'll be mine."

"Same thing."

"Fufu, you're quite cheeky." She smiled. "Shall we walk about the city?"

"..." Tatsumi was hesitant, but he got up and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if you try anything.."

"Then lets go." She began leading him down the street. Tatsumi glanced back and saw a little girl with a lollipop in her mouth. She smiled and waved.

_"Is that supposed to be 'good luck' Chelsea? Cause I doubt i'm gonna have any at this point."_

* * *

"So what brings you to the capital today?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Oh, I felt like I should patrol the city for anything ominous. Specifically, those annoying flies in Night Raid." She said while they walked through the streets.

"Well that'd be dumb. I'm sure no one would try anything out in this crowd."

"As a matter of fact.." Esdeath then tilted her head. "..There happened to be someone leaking killer intent above the very building I sat in front of, before you came in."

"Gee, sounds like a hassle." Tatsumi thought. _"Observation maybe?" _

"It would be rewarding actually. I wanted to try out some new torture techniques I learned while I was up north." Esdeath sighed.

"Torture is stupid. If you're going to kill someone in the end, there really is no point." Tatsumi said with a frown.

"How else would you attain information about the enemy? We thwarted many attempts on the lives of many innocent people."

"You mean the snakes of this twisted capital." Tatsumi corrected her.

"You have quite the disdain towards the empire."

"Oh I have more than disdain." Tatsumi said while walking with an angered look. "I'd end the very existence of those who would sit on their highhorse and step on the other people like bugs."

"It just means that those people were too weak in the end." Esdeath shrugged.

"Weakness is not worth you can place on someone Esdeath. You say that because you haven't met someone who could dethrone you on the battlefield." Tatsumi stopped and looked at her with a narrowed look. "But i'm sure at some point that's bound to happen."

"Hmph. You're mettle is intriguing. I must say, you do have an extraordinary mind." Esdeath bent down and rubbed his head like a dog. "But that sort of talk is quite dangerous in the capital. If you were with a different person, they might get the wrong idea." Tatsumi then brushed her hand off him and walked on.

"I'd look forward to that." He said as Esdeath smile still remained. She was getting happier by the second.

"I will make you mine Tatsumi." She walked next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"You're annoying."

"Hmm. I wonder if this is what is known as 'playing hard to get'?" Esdeath wondered.

"Screw you!" Tatsumi said angrily.

"Come on now, don't be embarrassed~." She just leaned on him more as they walked.

"URASAI!" Tatsumi shouted. Chelsea was watching them from a distance in disguise. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehehe~! Those are some rather interesting expressions you have there Tatsumi." She pulled out her lollipop and smiled. For the remainder of the day she shadowed them. Tatsumi was dragged all over the place. First stop was a market place where they got offered free samples. Esdeath kept trying to feed Tatsumi over and over again.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Tatsumi kept trying to push her away, but her superior strength was about as one sided as a child trying to hold back a giant.

"It would seem I need to fix your manners as well." Esdeath was amused by his resistance. People were just staring with confusion and disbelief. That kid was refusing the most powerful soldier in the army, still living to tell the tale. Afterwards, they stopped by a smith shop. Tatsumi had bought some more throwing knives that were higher quality than what he had before. Probably because Esdeath asked 'Politely' if he could have them at a discount. Tatsumi was examining one of them and stared at the blade with interest. He then lightly cut his finger purposely. He nodded in a bored fashion and flicked it around a little. He then stopped and put it in his belt straps.

"I see you have a fascination for weapons." Esdeath noted.

"Anything that can kill swiftly has my attention." Tatsumi said while sucking his finger.

"Tell me Tatsumi. How did you come across that Teigu?" Esdeath asked curiously.

"Found it in the mountains. Not much of a story." He said with a bored tone.

"You seem to be quite proficient in it's uses." She praised.

"And?"

"You certainly are stubborn to compliment." Esdeath chuckled.

"Using a Teigu isn't something I would consider a compliment. I prefer using my own skills to overcome everything." He said while stopping.

"I see. You truly are one of a kind." Esdeath smiled. "But skills alone won't get you anywhere."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised." Tatsumi said while almost cracking a smirk. "But enough about that. I think it's about time you told me what it is you want." He walked a few meters away before asking her. "Why did you rescind my charges?"

"Because I want to make you mine Tatsumi." She smiled. "And i'll do whatever is necessary to achieve my goals." She said while putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm sure there are a lot better guys out there-"

"There isn't." Esdeath said which made Tatsumi surprised. "To be privileged enough to be my partner for life, one would need to not be from the empire, like me. And is strong enough to hunt danger beasts with me. Also, someone I can train to be at least on par with a General."

"Training? Don't make light of me lady. I have no desire to learn from you." He said firmly. "I'm not really one to toot my own horn, but I had to kill a lot of guys to get to the Prime minister."

"I am well aware." Esdeath nodded.

"Well, did the report also go to mention I didn't even use the abilities of my Imperial Arms?" He said with a hint of pride.

"No. But It's expected of you." She said with a proud tone. "Teigu or not, you do possess skill enough to scratch me."

"You think just because I scratched you, that I should feel accomplished? If I was proud of the fact I could measly cut my opponents instead of killing them, I would have been dead a long time ago. And what pisses me off more than anything..." He walked up to Esdeath and stared her coldly in the eyes. "Is that I can't kill you yet." Esdeath merely returned his glare with a smile and a cold gaze of her own.

"I look forward to the day you can stand on the same level as me." Everyone around them were cringing at the killing intent they were leaking out.

"Second I am..." Tatsumi walked away. "..if you get in my way, yur' dead meat." He then stopped and looked up at the sky. "Well, as fun as this little 'date' has been, I gotta go."

"And just what makes you think I will let you go?"

"Someone is watching us." Tatsumi said while walking away. "I prefer meeting with you when there aren't any prying eyes about." He glanced over in a random alleyway. A hooded figure showed themselves. They appeared to be smiling.

"Tch." Esdeath was getting annoyed by said person. "I apologize Tatsumi. I did think she would interrupt us."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Again what makes you-" Esdeath was interrupted by a sudden flash after Tatsumi threw something on the ground.

"I won't let you!" Esdeath charged and attempted to grab him before he ran. But she grabbed air instead. She sighed. "You are a slippery one Tatsumi." She then turned with a stone-cold glare at the hooded girl. "You spooked him you wench."

"Oh please. I purposely let him notice me. He really is skilled." She smiled and she licked her her lips.

"Your intervention is completely unnecessary. Next time you do that-"

"You'll what, War Whore? Kill me? Don't forget our positions." She said before dodging an ice blast from Esdeath. She appeared on the roof.

"I don't care about that, you do this again I will kill you without a second thought." She threatened.

"Promises, promises." She giggled. She suddenly disappeared.

"I hate that girl." She snarled. "...I look forward to our next meeting Tatsumi. And when you appear again..." She walked away with a smile and determined look. "I won't let you escape."

* * *

_**Outskirts of the capital..**_

Tatsumi was walking back and yawning.

"Chelsea!" He called out. As if on cue, Chelsea showed up...as a cat anyway.

"..When did you get your Teigu back?" Tatsumi asked. Suddenly a flaky smoke screen appeared and suddenly the cat vanished and in it's place, Chelsea.

"I brought a select few things from it just in case." She said with a smile. "So what was the deal with Esdeath? I didn't know you two were so chummy with each other." She teased.

"Not. a. word. She dragged me along like a dog on a leash. Which would not surprise me if I see her next time." He said with a weird mental image.

"I can't argue with you there. So now what lover boy?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm gonna head back to Night Raid." He said while stretching.

"So you're gonna leave so soon hm?" She smiled while putting her hands behind her back."Well alright, as thanks for letting me some interesting expressions, i'll pretend this never happened."

"Err.." Tatsumi was little embarrassed he lost his cool while with Esdeath.

"Well, lets go." She said with a giggle.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

Tatsumi had reached the general area where Night Raid had set up shop. He was certain he was getting close to the hideout...at least he was sure it was a few miles around the area he was in. He was tired so he stopped and sat up against a tree.

_"..Man, when they pick a hiding spot..." _He was starting to think he was lost. But he was sure he'd be close to a spot that Lubbock would set traps. He sighed, stood up and continued walking through the forest. All of a sudden...

_**(Snap)**_

"Whaa-!?" Tatsumi suddenly came crashing down into the bottom of a pit. He groaned and then sat up. He looked up and he had a large tick mark on the back of his head. "A FUCKING PITFALL!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? AT LEAST PUT IN SOME SPIKES! WHO DOES THIS SHTICK ANYMORE!?" His voice bellowed. He growled and stood up. He stretched and felt his body aching a little.

_"I gotta get out of here." _He took out his Teigu and then stabbed the ground and he suddenly was blown straight up. A blast of wind impacted the ground from where he launched himself. He then landed on the surface and then sheathed the sword.

"This is way to stupid to be one of that guy's traps." He looked around. "..Hmm?" He looked back down and he saw something in the hole. He hopped back down there and he bent down and look. There was something buried in the dirt. He dug it with his hands until he uncovered something.

_"A container of some kind?" _Tatsumi hypothesized. It was like some sort of lock of some sort. It was shaped like a cylinder that was locked by some mechanism that clicked every time he twisted it. "Well this is interesting." He thoroughly looked at every part of it, but whatever was inside was locked in securely. _"I'll fiddle with this later." _He put it in his satchel and continued to press on. He had walked for well over an hour, and it was getting dark. He was gonna have to find a place to rest that was safe from the danger beasts at this rate.

"Got to be around here somewhere." He said to himself. He stopped and and he narrowed his eyes. Something was there stalking him. He slowly reached for the throwing knives on his belt and tried to figure out where they would strike.

_"...Not above me. Definitely ground level. Only question is he going for my back or sides?" _He wondered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..You're move." Tatsumi said while gripping his sword. Suddenly it came out in front of him. He drew his sword, but then stopped to look at his attacker. "No way." He said to whatever it was in disbelief. "YOU'RE the thing that's following me?" He shook his head confused. It was a little wolf pup. It had dark grey fur with a strange white stripe going from it's tail to it's head.

"RRrrroof!" It yelped at him defensively.

"Well aren't you a little full of yourself?" He bent down and offered a hand to it. It looked up with it's bright blue eyes at him confused. It was hesitant as it approached him.

"Now i'm warning you. You bite me, I bite you." He said while narrowing his eye at the thing.

"MMmmmfff..(lick)!" It began licking his fingers like a puppy.

"Glad we understand each other." Tatsumi cracked a smile. He looked around and was in thought. "Well, usually your kind sends the pups as bait to make the target lower their guard, and then going at ya' from all side's at once. But you my little furball.." Tatsumi picked up the pup. "..are long way from home."

"Arf!"

"(Sigh), out in the middle of nowhere with limited amount of cover, no idea where east or west is...and now i'm talking to a wolf pup. This is great Tatsumi, juuuust great." He shook his head while putting the welp down. "Here you little beast." He handed out a piece of meat from a deer he killed earlier. The pup started nibbling on it and then eventually began chewing on it with some effort.

"Where's your pack pal'?" He asked.

"Aroof!" It barked at him constantly.

"What?..." He wasn't sure but realized it wasn't barking at him. He turned around and he just barely grabbed the pup, and rolled out of the way from a swipe that would have took his head off.

"Damn it! That was too close!" He turned to his intruder, and it was a giant bear.

"Of all the times to run into a King Bear." He grunted in annoyance. "...Is what I would have said. But right now.." he unsheathed his Teigu. "..You're just a giant, meatbag." He swiped the blade down and an arc of wind jetted through it's arm and cut off one of it's arms.

_**"GRRRRRROOOOAAAWW!" **_It got pissed in a hurry after that. It charged him and was about to maul him. But Tatsumi threw a knife right in it's throat, and it suddenly flailed around violently.

"Die!" He shouted while shoving his sword up it's head. It suddenly died instantly and fell over. Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Never gets old." He sheathed his sword looked to the wolf pup who was biting it's ear, as if it was in the fight.

"Sorry little guy, but the shows already over." He yanked it off...along with the bear's ear in it's mouth. "Now why would you do that you little nasty, bastard?" He got blood on Tatsumi's arm. "Well, we can't stay here. Bigger the kill, the smaller it is to the one who smells it." He shrugged and he and the pup walked deeper into the woods.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

Tatsumi was in a tree covered in a heavy brush that he used to sleep on. It was actually pretty comforting despite anyone would say. He was lucky he found a branch to make a hammock out of. He yawned and opened his eyes.

_"Morning already?..." _He looked down and the wolf pup was sleeping soundly on his stomach. "...Oh yeah..last night.." He yawned once more and wiped his tired eyes. He then climbed down the tree with the pup and the two set foot on the ground.

"Okay. Now to find that hideout. " He walked on and the wolf lead him. _"This little guy is leading already? No wonder he got separated." _Tatsumi chuckled. After about a few hours, they made their way to the top of a clear hill. He looked out and he could see the capital in the distance.

"That's about 16..no,18 miles. A bit of a walk, but not too far. Less conspicuous, a perfect spot for an outpost..."

"GRA-!" A grigor came out of no where and was about to attack Tatsumi, but suddenly it's head was slashed in half and it dropped dead before it hit the ground. Tatsumi wiped the blood from his sword.

"And the absurd amount of danger beasts in the area to discourage the curious." He scoffed. "They gotta be here somewhere." He looked at the wolf pup and it was again nibbling at the dead danger beast.

"You got a fondness for danger beast meat my little friend. " He noted. "Guess that book wasn't just a waste of a read." He nodded. He then looked below the hill and the side of a mountain had a strange terrain feature that piqued his interest.

"There they are." He smiled.

* * *

_**Night Raid...**_

"Eeehh!? I did it last time!" Mine argued while sitting on a chair with her feet propped up.

"You did not! You clearly put all the laundry in the dirty baskets!" Lubbock fired back.

"I don't want you washing my laundry anyway! It's my clothes, i'll take care of it!" The two sparked tension while Akame sat in another room sharpening her blade. She finished up and sheathed it.

"When are the others returning?" Akame came to ask.

"Who knows? They said it could be a week before they return from the front lines." Lubbock shrugged.

"I'm getting tired of just eating vegetables. I need meat." Akame stated.

"You just emptied the store house two days ago!" Lubbock protested.

"Hmm, perhaps I should go hunting." She was in thought.

"Do you ever get full?" Lubbock and Mine said unison.

"Perhaps we should-"

_**(KNOCK) **_

_**(KNOCK)**_

They all suddenly froze and then turned to the door. They thought they had returned, but didn't want to take any chances. Mine was standing at the ready to shoot in case it was trap. Akame approached the door cautiously. She felt no killing intent, but she was on guard.

**_(KNOCK)_**

**_(KNOCK)_**

They braced themselves and they waited to see what the person's response was.

"OI! Akame! Sheele! Boss!?...Flatty?" He called out.

"I know that voice!" Akame suddenly had wide eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mine accidentally fired a shot out of reflex and blew down the door. Tatsumi suddenly peeked out from the side and looked at the spot the door landed. He looked back and saw three surprised familiar faces.

"You fucking idiot! Watch where you're aiming! 'Best Sniper' my ass!" Tatsumi shouted angrily.

"Tatsumi?" Akame walked up and looked all over him to confirm it was him.

"What the hell is your problem!? Do you shoot anyone that comes through your door?!" Tatsumi was still upset.

"Eh? I-I just...by reflex." Mine sweated a little from the surprise.

"Reflex!? BULL-SHIT! confirm who you got a bead on before you take the shot you fricken' lollipop!" Tatsumi lectured.

"L-lollipop?" Lubbock sweat dropped.

"You're alright." Mine said as she turned away and put her Teigu down.

"Errrghh..." Tatsumi shook his head. "I spent two days trying to find you guys, and looks like you found a pretty nifty hideout." He looked around and the rooms were much larger. Suddenly Akame grabbed him from behind and he turned around and he was wide eyed.

"Wh-what?" He asked curiously.

"Please.." She sounded pretty desperate which made him listen more intently.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I.." She seem to be blushing a little. "..need more meat."

Tatsumi and the others practically fell over after the atmosphere changed in an instant.

"I JUST GOT HERE!" Tatsumi protested.

"But it's only noon." Akame reasoned.

"You're missing the point!"

"Hmm..Okay, think of it as training." Akame said seriously.

"She clearly wants to eat." Lubbock and Mine said in unison again.

"Right. Of course that's what it is." Tatsumi had blue lines of depression running down his head. "I need a bow an arrow and two hours." He walked off. They all just smiled and were happy that he was back.

"Looks like nothing has changed." Lubbock chuckled.

"No.." Akame suddenly said. "He seems..different." She smiled warmly.

* * *

Tatsumi was cleaning dishes in the sink with Akame and was getting tired.

"It's like I never left." Tatsumi sighed in disappointment.

"Not true! We missed all your food." Akame reassured him.

"Nice to know my cooking was missed." He rolled his eyes. It was a bit quiet and Akame just glanced at his arm.

"..I was worried."

"..."

"When we brought you to the Revolutionary Army's camp, they were hesitant to operate on you. I thought you were gonna bleed out on Bulat's back. But after explaining the the situation, they finally got to it." She said with a frown. "I don't know what it feels like to lose an arm..but you looked to be in pain...a lot." She gripped her dish rag harder. "Please Tatsumi.." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "..Please don't leave us."

"Tch." Tatsumi scoffed. "I doubt i'm going to be rid you guys anytime soon. Next time i'm taking my sword with me. That bastard just caught me by surprise. It won't happen again." he said plainly while grabbing the dish towel from her and began wiping down a plate. He then leaned on the sink and leaned his head on hers. "You're not gonna tell me something stupid like 'i'll protect you from now on', are you?" He shifted his eyes to her.

"Is it wrong to keep each other safe?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what then." Tatsumi and her then faced each other. "I will promise you that I will stay alive until we take down the Prime minister. That fine with you?" He asked with a strange smile.

"..Mm." She nodded.

"It's a deal then." He then focused back to the sink. Akame then followed suit and continued helping him. Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Really?" Tatsumi sweat dropped. Akama unknown to him was feeling happy inside.

And...

Something else.

* * *

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**

**(Next update is I'm only Human! Keep your eyes open for it ;).)**


	9. Kill the New Player

_**Chapter 8...**_

Another glorious day in the capital of the corrupt empire. People just went about their days just getting their business done as quickly as possible. Particularly in the slums and lower common areas. No one wanted to risk angering certain city guards, who would abuse their authority to take advantage of them. But that disease had a cure that was sitting idly by at a table sipping tea, whipped up by some slave girl waitress. It was Tatsumi and Akame who appeared they were minding their own business, but in reality they were waiting for something.

"..(Sips).." Tatsumi was enjoying the tea. It had a great taste compared to half the swill that they served.

"..Tatsumi?" Akame asked. She was hooded so no one saw her face. "It's been five minutes. Is he still there?" She asked.

"He's still in the same spot since you asked five minutes before that, and the time before that." He said with a hint of irritation.

"The hand-off is late..." Akame noted.

"I'm sure he'll come. Probably just doubled back to make sure he wasn't followed." He said resting his hands on the table. "Still, I can't believe the targets are petty enough to hangout in the slums." He chuckled and shook his head a little. "Granted the brothel is near here, but your chance of contracting diseases from the prostitutes is more likely to kill you. I don't even know why we bother." He snickered.

"You know quite a bit." Akame noted.

"I asked around. Apparently some of the ladies around here got half the city guards to spill some of their dark little secrets."

"Hard to believe they would be that forthcoming."

"The alluring pleasures of sex and free wine are quite the fair trade. Make no mistake, Akame. Soldiers take pride in what they've achieved on the battlefield. That pride of theirs fuels their ego's need to spread information like that."

"Information we use." Akame nodded. "Your teacher must have been very smart."

"Oh, he was dumbass drunk half the time. I learned some of the other things from...someone I knew in my village." He took another sip.

"Were they military?"

"..No. But she was very smart. " He put his cup down. "Too smart', as my teacher would say. She beat him in chess, sword practice, hell, she even challenged him to weight lifting and she won-what?" He realized she was smiling at him.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you talk about your village. You never really said anything about it. It's nice to see you have memories that were pleasant. Especially in this line of work. " She said while looking around them.

"I wouldn't say they were 'fond' memories, but...I didn't dislike them either." He frowned a little. "...Hey Akame?"

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"When this is all finally over, when we finally kill Honest, what are you going to do?"

"I will travel." She said. "And I will continue to fight any corruption that remains."

"...Suppose that's nice. Kinda boring, but not meaningless." Tatsumi shrugged.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Me? When this is over its the end of the road." He said. "I got nothing left to go back to, nowhere to belong, or anyone left who'd want me. When it's over...it's the end of the road." He nodded.

"What do you mean?" Akame was confused. Tatsumi glanced up at her and just smiled. Not a happy smile, but something that was riddled with ill intent.

"...Don't worry about it." He said and shifted his eyes to their target. They were standing near the brothel's entrance. The man they were watching was fondling a prostitute while discussing something with his cohort. They conversed a little and the man gave the guard a jingling cloth bag of coins. He smiled and attached it to his satchel. The hooded man then walked swiftly away and the guard picked up the woman and proceeded inside.

"He just made the hand off." He said quickly. "Guard went inside and the other guy went down the alley on the left. Which one you want?"

"I'll take the one in the alley."

"Then I got the guard." He said as they casually stood up. "Meeting point?" He asked ruffling his jacket.

"City block in the open market. There's a church near there. Good luck."

"Happy hunting." Tatsumi nodded they split off and pursued they're own targets. Tatsumi approached the brothel and stepped up to the door. He entered and he was immediatly overwhelmed with the sight around him. Lap dances, curvaceous silhouettes from the private areas, and pole dancing in almost every part of the room. Scantly clad women of various fetishes were entertaining a bunch of soldiers as they threw money at them. Tatsumi shook his head in disgust. _"Fuckin' meatbags." _The guards were a lot more lax than the ones in the upper areas. He scanned the crowd around him and he saw his target. He was halfway up some stairs. He cut through the crowd and was about to reach the stairs but he felt an ominous presence. He whipped his head back. He saw nothing other then a dark haired girl who had a silk face cover hiding her visage. He narrowed his eyes and she smiled playfully.

_"I better not stay too long." _ Tatsumi figured. He turned back to head up the stairs. He walked up them and at the top were two men who were acting as bouncers at the top. They were very muscular and were wearing tight black clothes. They held their hands up to make him stop.

"Hey, kid. This ain't a hotel. Only pairs are allowed up here." He said in a deep voice.

"Couldn't you make an exception? I think my partner went up here." He tried to reason.

"No exceptions. You don't have girl, you might as well leave. Besides, a little greenhorn like you looks like he hasn't even left his mothers bosom yet." He snickered.

"Easy bro, you might hurt his feelings~." He they both laughed.

_"Greenhorn?! I'll take a hacksaw to your balls, dickweed!" _Tatsumi had tick marks on his head and was reaching for his throwing knifes thinking he wasn't going to get past them that easily. And quite frankly it was becoming much more logical to him to kill these two baldies after that unnecessary comment.

Yep. Their fates have been sealed. Done.

"Oh where did you go, lover~?" A girl his age came behind him and grabbed his arm. She was wearing black silk and underwear that was very revealing. It was the one from before.

"You're.." Tatsumi began to say.

"Sorry guys. He's with me. Could you step aside please?" She said.

"Oh, the new girl. We didn't know he was with someone. Go ahead." They immediately stepped aside and let them through. Tatsumi and the girl had walked into a room and closed the door. Tatsumi then pulled away from her and kept his hand behind him. He then realized that the knife he was holding was not in his hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, but it's quite turn off when a girl swipes my things, sticky fingers." He deduced she grabbed it out of his hand right before he took it out. And as he thought more about it, it's almost like she knew he was going to kill them.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Would you like it back?" She asked revealing it in her hand.

"Not anymore." He said still watching her.

"Calm down, i'm not here to threaten you." She tossed it too him and he looked at it and slowly glanced up.

"Who said I considered you a threat?" He decided to play along. "Why would I think that?." He demanded.

"(Chuckles). You're not very bright are you?" She said walking up to him in a seductive manner. She and him were close to each other and her smile turned to that of an amused one. It made him feel irritated for some reason. "Maybe I just don't want you to get in trouble?" She said slowly reaching behind him and easing his hand off his weapon. He still was unsure, but he didn't drop his guard for a second. This whore was lot more interactive with him specifically. He could tell she had interest in him, and it wasn't sleeping with him, but something else entirely...Or was it? He didn't know. She clearly had ulterior motive written all over her face. What the hell did she want!?

"...Have we met somewhere?" He asked her.

"What do you think?" She asked while leaning closer to him.

"...I think this conversation's over." He said brushing her aside and heading towards the door.

"If you leave i'll scream." She said which stopped him dead in his tracks. "Wouldn't you rather hang around me? I assure you i'll be gentle." She promised.

"Or I could just kill you." He said whipping around and throwing a knife at her. She was however already upon him which shocked him.

_"She's quick!" _He widened his eyes. She was still sporting a playful smile and suddenly slammed her elbow into his gut and jabbed four fingers pointed outward at him and twisted them. The attack made him hit the wall across the room, hard. "Gah!" The blow was a good one. Probably too good. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Now that's not nice. Still that was good." She said crossing her arms. The two bouncers outside just looked at each other and had looks of disbelief.

"Damn, their lively."

"No kidding." They shook their heads.

Tatsumi recovered and stood up defiantly. He leaned up against the wall and glared up at the woman. "Who the hell are you, an assassin?!"

"Last I checked that was your job." She said still smiling.

"How the hell do you know martial arts?...That was a Four Quill , wasn't it?." He deduced.

"Perceptive. You know that move?" She mused.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "I know you're the one that cut my arm off, so don't think I don't remember you." She smiled even more.

"Oh Tatsumi, Tatsumi. You know me very well. C'mon, use that thing between your ears." She mocked.

"..." Tatsumi's mind was racing through hundreds of faces he's seen. But nothing came to mind, but then again he couldn't see her face that well. He was infuriated. "Who the hell are you!?" He demanded.

"Come on, it's so obvious. It's staring you right in the face...literally." She said whipping her hair back with her arm.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"..?"

"..."

"..!?" Slowly Tatsumi's eyes were widened when a wave of recognition washed over him. He just felt like he was looking at a ghost. But it was impossible! No, that just wasn't right! This was about as sick as jokes got! It couldn't be!

"No...No..no,no,no,no." He slowly said to himself. He didn't even believe what he was saying. "No fucking way...it's impossible..." He felt like he was about to tremble. "NO!" He slammed his fist against the wall.

"C'mon Tatsumi. You're so close. Who is it?" She asked. Each moment made the tension thicker and thicker.

"You're not real...no, you're not her..." He kept shaking his head. He refused to accept it.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." She said and charged him and he attempted to kick her, but she stepped aside and his foot only caught her veil. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it and took him down. She had him pinned and he felt like she just dislocated his shoulder.

"Fuuck! AAAGH!" He slammed his prosthetic hand on the floor in pain. She then slowly loward her head down to his and whispered in his ear.

"Who's the better fighter?" She asked him sweetly.

"Get off me-AGH!" He could feel her pressing against his shoulder making his bone pop in and out of place.

"Who's the better fighter?~" She asked once again, she sounded like she was enjoying it.

"Fuck you-EErrrgh!" She kept pressing against his arm harder and harder. It was like getting cut by glass multiple times.

"C'mon, who's the better fighter?" She asked once more.

"..You're not her..." He gritted teeth.

"Say it. Or do I have to prove that again?" She said as she gave his arm a jerk.

"AAAGH!" Tatsumi was trying his damnedest to ignore her, but he felt like she was ripping his arm out of his socket.

"I'll ask again. Who. am. I~?" She asked as she bit his ear.

_"Get your head in the game Tatsumi! She's pinned you! You gotta do something quick before you lose your other arm!" _His eye widened and he came to his senses. He turned his other arm and attempted to stab her. The hidden blade popped out and it just barely poked her. She got off him, and he sprung back up , but she spin kicked him back down. He looked up again and she kicked him again and this time he had a gash above his eyebrow. He Winced a little but got back up again.

"You're very tenacious." She admitted. She then walked up to him and grabbed his collar and pushed him back against the wall. He got a good look at her this time, making him wished he didn't.

"Been a while since I've seen that expression. Its very nice." She smiled gently.

"...S.." He slowly muttered.

"Say it. Say my name." She egged him on.

"..!"

"C'mon, Tatsumi. Cat got your tongue?" She said and used her other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. They locked stares and his green eyes were filled with so much confusion. Whereas the girl's black eyes were filled with a gentle but amused stare.

"Sayo..." He uttered.

"Bingo." She said picking him up and throwing him against another wall. He looked back up and was panting.

_"..She's just confusing you..You're not yourself! Don't let her get the upper hand!" _He stood back up again and narrowed his eyes at her. She simply smiled. He Looked back at her and just couldn't accept it. "How are you alive?...I buried you with my two fucking hands...MY FUCKING HANDS!" He shouted.

"Yes you did. And I appreciate that." She said calmly.

"Then how-Oof!" She then dashed and kicked him in the gut and he dropped down on his knees.

"Simple really. I wasn't dead." She said and picked him up by his hair. "I really missed you Tatsumi."

"I don't feel missed...Ugh.." He groaned in pain.

"This is for your own good." She said. "You need to get stronger, otherwise you'll die. You're too arrogant and prideful for your own good." She explained. "You need to be more alert. You don't need weapons to be dangerous. I taught you that the hard way. But then again, that only applies to me." She chuckled. "You're resolve has gotten kinda pathetic." She suddenly said.

"And why's that?" Tatsumi growled.

"You think you can kill the prime minister with just your skills alone? Don't kid yourself." She said as he listened. "You are just a guy with a sword, nothing worth even noting. I look in your eyes, and all I see.." She then whispered in his ear.

"..Is a meatbag." Her words echoed in his ear.

"!?" Tatsumi's eyes changed to a look of shock. But he faced down and clenched his teeth

"I.." He then thrust his fist at her stomach and knocked her back. Sayo and him kept brushing aside each other's blows. Tatsumi had an opening and he spun and elbowed her face. He then struck down on her collar bone with his other elbow then roundhouse kicked her against the wall.

"Agh!" She yelped.

"..am not...beneath you!" He said pointed angrily.

"(Laughs). Getting better now are we?" She said and stood back up slowly. She spit blood out of her mouth and she looked at him with a playful smile. "You could barely touch me before. Nice going." She praised.

"I was the one with the sword. you were the one with the bow and arrow." He also spit blood.

"And I still can kick your ass." She taunted.

"That was in the past. You've gotten a lot more cocky than before." He wiped his mouth.

"Does this mean you acknowledge my existence? Or do you think you're fighting ghosts?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm not thinking straight right now. But your moves tell me otherwise." He had to admit. "You always kept hitting me where I least expected it. And you had fondness for _**Diablo Balas**_ techniques"

"You know me so well. You were really the only one who took training seriously. All those days fighting, sparring with each other. Now I can read your moves like they were my own." She came at him again and Tatsumi tried to block a low strike, but she nailed the side of his knee with two fingers out stretched slightly from her knuckle and swept him right off his feet.

"Ergh!" Tatsumi's leg felt numb. _"Those attacks are annoying. I lose feeling every time she hits me." _He mentally noted. She then held a knife to his neck and kept his gaze on her.

"I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together. I'll never leave you, Tatsumi. You and I our the only ones left. Maybe it's fate? Kinda romantic when you think about it. Don't you agree?" She said with a dark smile.

_**(CRASH)**_

The window suddenly crashed and Akame had appeared. She spotted them and held her sword at the ready. Sayo immediately picked him up and held him close to her with the knife to his neck. She slowly made her way to the door with him.

"Well look what we have here?" Sayo had a excited smile. "Akame and the fabled one hit kill sword Murasama."

"Let him go." She said coldly.

"Who's she, huh? Girlfriend?" She asked. "Aw, Tatsumi. If you really were wanting a girl that badly, I would have stopped by." She said as if she was hurt. "Can't be helped." She said turning his head and kissing him passionately. Akame's eyes widened. Sayo then kicked him back at her and Akame caught him.

"We'll meet again, Tatsumi." She said and ran out the door.

"Tatsumi?! Are you okay?" Akame asked.

"The guard, I didn't get him yet-!" He tried to get up, but felt hampered by his recent beating.

"Tatsumi, listen-" Akame was trying to calm him down.

"I can't let him get away-"

"He's gone!" She said which made him surprised.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"I came back and he was running. Next thing I know, I felt killing intent in here so I got here as fast as I could." She explained "Are you alright?" She asked once again. Tatsumi was just dumbstruck. It took a minute for it to sink in, but he eventually slowly looked down.

"I...lost him.." He slowly said.

"That girl, who was she?" She wanted to know.

"...I messed up?" He said with a look of disbelief. He had so many questions. How was Sayo alive? Why was she there? Why did she choose to appear now instead of-

"Tatsumi." Akame said calmly. He looked back up to her."Lets fall back. We'll try again tomorrow."

"..." He nodded slowly.

* * *

_**Church...**_

Tatsumi and Akame decided to scrub the mission and tackle it tomorrow. In the mean time, Akame was tending to his wounds while he laid down on his back. There was a silence that went undisturbed for quite a while. She just rested his head on her lap while they sat on a padded bench. Tatsumi's eyes were just getting more distant as he thought about what happened. He totally dropped the ball on the mission. His target escaped, he lost a fight, and if Akame didn't show up, he'd probably be taken prisoner.

But what really disturbed him was that his childhood friend, probably allied with the empire, just appears out of nowhere. He wasn't sure why, but her words cut deeper than any blade he had experienced. It wasn't good for his heart, which he hadn't felt for a long time. He just felt down in the dumps. One phrase in particular kept playing in his head over and over.

_"I look in your eyes, and all I see..is a meatbag." _Her voice got louder and louder. He felt like she was closing in on him from all sides.

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and was looking at a stoic Akame.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a rough day." He said looking away. "I totally screwed the mission." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." Akame said.

"It isn't? I got too caught up with seeing Sayo again that I couldn't think straight. I played right into her hands. So i'd say it's my fault."

"Lots of things unexpected happen on missions Tatsumi. You're lucky to have survived." She tried to comfort him.

"It's not dying i'm worried about, its living with it. Now there's THREE people out there that can kick my ass." He sighed frustratingly "AND TO TOP IT OFF THERE ALL GIRLS!" He yelled as a mental image of Esdeath, Sayo and Akame appeared, towering over him like giants. "So forgive me if I feel a little disturbed by this."

"That must be rough." She said looking at his mental image and tilting her head. "By the way, who is this Sayo girl?" She asked.

"She was my childhood friend from my village. She was always the one who hung out with me the most. Everyone was afraid of me. They knew I practiced under a former imperial officer. But her and another friend stuck with me during the majority of the time I was in the village."

"Are you not from the village?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I was raised by a random family in that village, but I wasn't blood related."

"You ever think about it?"

"Sometimes...but I remember less every time I try. But beside the point..." He realized he got off track. "Sayo was a hunter. She and I would often go hunt food for the village since we were good at it. She was also a practitioner of martial arts passed down from her family or something like that. We were inseparable... well, she was interested in me in weird ways."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Well..small things like, what type of weapons I used, what I thought of the village, what I would do if we came under attac-" He suddenly stopped.

"And what?"

"...If we came under attack." He finished. "Damn, I should have realized it. She was profiling me." He rolled his eyes. "I'm so stupid, it was so obvious." He slowly face palmed

"Don't place all blame on yourself Tatsumi. Spies have a habit of using the information of unsuspecting targets. You had no reason to suspect her back then." She explained.

"...I guess that's true." He sighed in defeat. "But anyway, she was the best fighter I had ever met. She was faster, quick witted, and smarter than me. She probably would make a general in the empire if she wanted. But I guess she's a spy." He went on. "She's probably the only one on this planet that could find me, no matter where I go. I probably led her straight to the hideout that day." He recalled.

"You do not get to take the blame for that." Akame said covering his eyes with her hand. "It's not your fault your village was destroyed, it wasn't your fault when the camp was compromised, and it certainly isn't your fault that we lost the target." She said to him more sternly. "It was all her. She's tried to get in your head. She wants you to think this way." She said taking her hand off his eyes.

"..She said I was..a meatbag. She looked in my eyes and said I was..a meatbag." He said with his eyes lightly watering. "I'm not..a meatbag...right?" He asked.

"..No Tatsumi. You are strong, and smart with an iron resolve. You may not work well with a team, but you always have our backs." She smiled. "And that's enough for me."

"..." He just looked away. "Alright. We'll try again tomorrow." He said as she stroked his hair. She was kind of surprised. He was normally very cold toward her half the time, but he seemed different. It was this Sayo girl he seemed to fear. She remembered that look on her face right before she kissed Tatsumi. While she did it, she was shifting her gaze at Akame and a look of accomplishment seemed to be relaying to her. She felt irritated a little. This girl was clearly no friend, the way she manipulated him. She was definitely an enemy that Tatsumi was clearly outclassed by. The way he talked about her, it almost sounded like he admired her, only to have that image break and shatter all at once. She was a liar and clearly only toying with him. She looked down at Tatsumi who seemed to be in deep thought, as he stared away from her. That look on Sayo's face just felt more irritating every time she thought of it.

She didn't know why, but something inside her was telling her that she must not let her near Tatsumi. Tatsumi was HER friend. HER comrade. HER-?! She shook her head, realizing what she was thinking. She felt like she was thinking like Sayo. Tatsumi was not someone's property. He was a human being, free to make his own decisions. And yet...

_"Tatsumi...you decided to put your faith in me..." _She clenched her fist while narrowing her eyes. _"..I will do my best to make sure that faith is not misplaced." _

* * *

**_Next day..._**

Tatsumi and Akame set out again and they both stared at the ground. They got a tip that their target had planned on leaving the lower commons so he was preparing to leave. They rushed to the place in question, only to find that someone had beat them to the punch. When they arrived, they found two of his escorts dead. Shot right through the heart. They went inside the hotel and found five more guards shot right through the heart. They then made they're way upstairs and they found their target...dead. He to was shot through the heart with an arrow. Tatsumi approached the target and saw a bloodied piece of paper rolled on the end of the arrow. He yanked it out of the guy's chest and examined the tip. It was a jagged broad arrow with a razer-like point.

"What is it?" Akame noticed that he seemed to recognize something.

"..Sayo's arrows..she always went for a vital and..looks like she's switched ammunition." He explained while unraveling the note. Akame came over and they both read it.

_**"**I felt bad about yesterday, so I decided to give you a little treat. I look forward to future encounters. _

_Your one and only friend:_

_Sayo._

Tatsumi just crumpled it and threw it on the ground. He then looked out the window and straight ahead was Sayo in a hooded cloak and black clothing. She had two quivers on her back and her bow in her hand and the other on her hip. She simply winked at him and jumped off the roof of the building she was on. Tatsumi just leaned forward on the window and stared out across the town.

"I think things just got a lot more harder." He said with a narrowed look.

"You think she'll find us again?" Akame asked him.

"No. No, she just wants to use this as an opportunity to fuck with me." He said, standing up and facing the window.

"What can we expect from her?" Akame walked to his side.

"Well.." Tatsumi just sighed. "From what she's done so far..." He looked at Akame and then headed back downstairs.

"I'd say she's just getting started." He had a dark look as he thought that things were going to be a lot more complicated in the future.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	10. Kill the Mission

_**Chapter 9...**_

_**Flashback...**_

It was peaceful sounding in the forest. It was an early autumn morning and all the trees were turning from lush green to golden brown. The soft wind blew any leaves that were staggering on a twig harmlessly on the forest floor. Suddenly the whistle of an arrow interrupted the calmness and struck a round target. It wasn't in the middle, but it was close. The shot came from Tatsumi, who was in the middle of target practice. He was about fifty yards away from the target and was readying another arrow. He squinted his eye slightly, the target down range was slowly becoming easier for him to hit. He let his arrow loose and it whistled through the air. It hit the target but he missed it by a foot. He scowled.

"Fuck." He uttered. He sighed and was about to go grab his arrows, but suddenly another one whizzed past him and hit the bulls eye, straight and true. He blinked a few moments and then quickly turned around. He saw Sayo waving at him with a smile. He looked back at the target and then her again. It was about about 50 yards from him, and she hit it 35 more yards away.

"You trying to prove something?" He called out with a bit of irritation.

"I could ask you the same thing." She called back and made her way to him. "I thought you were gonna go practice sword fighting with Ieyasu?" She asked.

"I did." He said, lowering his bow. "He fell into the river and he's getting his clothes dried off." He explained.

"How'd that happen?" She asked.

"He charged me and I tripped him." He said simply.

"Hahahaha! Only you could say that with a straight face." She laughed. "That must have been embarrassing."

"His foot work was easy to read after the first three times. He didn't feint, and he got left wide open." He said with a blank look. Sayo stopped laughing and looked at him curiously.

_"..He noticed that too? He really is interesting." _Sayo thought. "You really pay attention to detail don't you?" She said with a simple smile.

"...It just stuck out to me." He shrugged.

"You don't say?" She leaned forward. "So what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"It..was easier to concentrate without people around me." He said. "I thought brushing up on the bow would be good practice."

"Well, that is commendable. But you're kinda doing it wrong." She told him.

"I know. I can't figure out how to do it." He turned back to the target as he complained. "I can get the second ring, but everytime the gust comes through, it blows all the leaves in my line of sight. I figured it would be a good spot-"

"Okay, okay." Sayo quickly said, silencing him. "I think you're trying to over achieve here." She explained to him. "You should try hitting it at like 25 yards first. The way you're going at it, it's like trying to shoot the wings off a fly." She pointed out.

"..." He lowered his head a little. "..Okay." He said and went to go retrieve his arrows.

"..Heeey~! Don't get all slumpy just because I told you to work your way up." She pouted and got in his way. She put her index finger on his chest and sported an annoyed look.

"I thought you said to try it this way?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Aren't you upset?" She widened her eyes a little in confusion.

"You're right. I need to start from 25 and work up." He blinked. "Is that a problem?"

"No-uh..it's just weird seeing you...so submissive all of a sudden. Normally you're first reaction to outside help is to give people the cold shoulder." She recalled on multiple occasions.

"...You are the better fighter." He said quietly said and looked away.

"Huh?" She was surprised to hear that from him.

"I can't beat you when it come to the bow. I acknowledge that at the most." He said and just walked away to grab his arrows.

"...(Laughs)..What is this? the great and mighty Tatsumi ackowledging another human being?!" She laughed.

"Oh Shut up." He called back. He retrieved his arrows and then walked to his original position. He pulled his bow back with ease and narrowed his eye.

"Straighten those shoulders." Sayo said behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not my drill sergeant." He said annoyingly.

"Just do it Tatsumi."

"...(Sigh)." Tatsumi just complied and shook his head.

"Now touch your mouth." She said and leaned more on his back while redirecting his hands. "Keep the elbow up level." She said a her breathing got closer to him.

"Shall I draw you a bath as well, m'lady?" He said in a mocking fashion.

"Are we talking afterwards?" She teased.

"Get you're own damn bath."'

"Good grief Tatsumi. I lot of guys would be happy of this sort of scenario." She couldn't believe it.

"Oh that's what this was? I thought you were actually going to give me pointers." He said still maintaining his stance.

"You are such an asshole." She rolled her eyes. "But at least you pay attention." She smiled once again. She then slowly crept her arms around his neck.

"Release." She said and he let go and hit Sayo's arrow dead on. It pierced it and he hit his target over Sayo's arrow.

"I hit it." His eyes widened.

"I think you owe me a bath now, Tatsumi." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't agree to such a thing. And I never will." He pointed out.

"Well then..." She got off him and took out her own bow. "..if you thought that was impressive, I think you'll fall for me if I do this." She said and aimed then fired in the direction of the target. She completely missed it though.

"...Yep, i'm going to rub your feet after that." He dead panned.

"Oh no, I hit my mark." She smiled. "And I think you're going to be wishing you never said that." She marched proudly over to where her arrow hit. They both went to go investigate and they found a doe that was dropped from her arrow that was about 90 yards out from where she fired.

"You gotta be.." Tatsumi's face turned to a look of astonishment and disbelief.

"I was following this deer then I came upon you. I gotta praise you though. You mask your presence well, otherwise it wouldn't have stopped." She turned to him. "So that's a bath AND a foot rub you owe me~!" She teased.

"Urk.." He recoiled from her words.

"I'll see you back at the village. Don't be late." She winked and proceeded to drag the deer off.

"S-Sayo.."

"Hmm?" She turned back curiously.

"W..would you...Mmgh.." He grunted while clenching his fist in embarrassment. "..sh..show me how to hit a target from 85 yards?"

"..." Sayo was blankly staring at him for a moment. "Sure. We're good friends after all, right?" She said happily. She dragged the deer off and continued smiling. Although her face looked a bit more dark and anonymous than before.

_"...I think I might like this one after all." _She licked her lips.

* * *

_**End of flashback...**_

An arrow suddenly hit a target dead on as a flock of crows flew away from the sudden impact of the arrow. It was fired from Tatsumi who lowered his bow with an emotionless look. He was about 100 yards away from the shot. He recalled the first time Sayo taught him how to use the bow, and eventually her tutoring had produced results that he couldn't argue with. He then quickly loaded his bow and released it in a simlar fashion to Sayo. He hit the target, but it was still in the second ring. He slung his bow over his back and retrieved his arrows.

"Not bad newbie." He turned to Mine who had appeared. He just turned his head back to yanking his arrows out of the cushion he set up. "Hundred yard shots aren't easy to make. Even for a seasoned archer." She praised. "So why you suddenly practicing bow shots? Your evil girlfriend still shaken you up?"

"Do you want something Mine?" He asked in a firm tone as he walked up to her with his arrows in hand.

"Boss wants to see you about something." She explained.

"On my way." He said and just continued on.

"Hey bumpkin." She said and he turned. "You gonna be okay?" She asked.

"...Well I guess we'll find out now, won't we?" He said and walked on. "But if i'm not, you can say I told you so!" He called back.

"Don't give me the satisfaction." She replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He scratched his head.

* * *

_**Night Raid...**_

Tatsumi walked on in and shut the door. Suddenly something came running at him. He looked down and it was the wolf pup he found in the forest. "Hey boy." He bent down and pet it's head. He noticed it was getting slightly bigger every week. "You been good I hope?"

"Arrr!" It wagged it's tail.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit." He commanded. It stopped and sat on it's hind legs.

"Signal."

"Owooooooo!" It howled.

"Annnnnd...prone!" He said. It then laid flat on the floor as if it were readying itself to pounce.

"Three for three, I think we're making progress." He rubbed it's head. "Here's your reward you submissive little furball." He pulled out jerky made out of a danger beast. It gnawed on it and Tatsumi left it at the door. He took the bow off and hung it on a rack along with his quiver. He then proceeded to Najenda's office. He then bumped into Akame along the way.

"Good morning Tatsumi." She greeted.

"Mornin'." He nodded.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"I don't know. Boss wanted to see me." He shrugged.

"I see." She nodded.

"Mm." He also nodded and walked past her.

"..Tatsumi?" She asked.

"What?" He turned.

"..." She stood there silent for a few moments. She then closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. It's nothing." She said and went into the kitchen.

"..." Tatsumi just looked up with a curious look and shook his head. He went down the hall way, and was now greeted by Leone.

"Yo~ Tatsumi~!" She greeted in her melancholy like tone.

"You're up early." He said with a straight face.

"Well looks like you, Sheele and I are going on a job!"

"So that's what it's about." He figured.

"So what are you doing?"

"Looking for the boss." He said "Pardon me." He brushed past her.

"I'll see you outside~!" She shouted and headed out the door. Tatsumi rolled his eyes. He finally arrived in Najenda's quarters and knocked.

"Boss! It's Tatsumi!"

"Come in." She responded from the other side. He opened the door and he covered his face from the amount of cigarette smoke that exited the room.

"Damn, boss! Open a window!" He waved as he nearly choked on her fumes..

"Sorry." She reached over and lifted one up slightly.

"(Cough). So what's up?" He asked after regaining some fresh air.

"I got a mission I need you, Leone and Sheele to take care of." She pointed out as she pulled out piece of paper. "We have a problem involving a supply route that we were using to smuggle weapons out of the capital." She handed it to Tatsumi and he looked over the list. "This is a shipment that currently was already snatched up, that we were going to receive." She crossed her legs and held her cigarette.

"Twelve artillery shells, thirty land mines, twenty long guns, eighteen full sets of armor...and a partridge in a pear tree." He ended while maintaining a stoic look.

"MMf!" She turned away and snorted.

"Really?" He said as if that was a stupid joke to laugh at.

"Ehehheh, sorry. Anyway, we were supposed to receive this shipment about a day ago. Some bandits in the area have been making off with small bits we leave behind, but now they're trying to get the whole shipment. If they manage to get a hold of enough ordnance, we'll have more to worry about than just the empire. So you three are going to go clear them out to prevent anymore thefts. And if you can find the items that were stolen on that list, i'll notify a small platoon to recover them." She concluded.

"So, find the bandits, clear them out, and then recover the gear that was snatched...got it." He nodded and took the list with him.

"One last thing Tatsumi.." She said right as she stood up. "If you run into that archer girl...your friend..."

"Runaway, right?" He said as if he had heard it a thousand times. No one in Night Raid said it, but that's what they clearly wanted him to do.

"No. Just do what you got to do, and come back in one piece." She said as she puffed out another cloud.

"..." He just left without saying another word. Najenda just sighed and put her cigarette out in her ash tray. Hundreds of things were going through her mind, but she was presently concerned with her fellow Night Raid subordinates. She didn't like sending them out, but in order to achieve what they all wanted, they had to fight.

* * *

Tatsumi was sharpening his throwing knives and making sure they were ready to stick anyone in their way. He could see his reflection as he sharpened them. He sheathed one and moved on to the next.

"Tatsumi." Akame asked as she peeked from the corner of the door.

"Come in." He said, not averting his gaze from his work.

"I heard you are going to go eliminate targets along the rebels supply route." She said.

"That's the plan." He nodded at his knife and sheathed it to move on to the next.

"Will you be alright?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Look, I know my history with Sayo would be considered a danger to the mission. But i'm not going to be so shocked I won't be able to stick a blade through her." He said firmly as he looked at his knife.

"..." She frowned slightly and looked away.

"That moment in the church..." He began to say. "..that was just a moment of weakness. It won't happen again." He gripped his knife a bit harder. He then sighed and lowered it to his knees. "...I need to be sure...it won't happen again." He stared at the floor as her image just kept flashing in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he just wanted to smack his head on a wall and forget it. For as much as he prided himself on not caring for anything, he was having a hard time with this one. He put his knife in his belt and slowly fumbled with his hands. He lowered his head into his hands just covered his eyes.

"...Yep." He bluntly said

"Hm?" Akame was curious.

"Nothing. I just hate feeling this way...it's wrong." He said with a frown. He stood up and buckled his belt and then grabbed his Teigu and a short sword he kept by his bed. He slung them both behind him and then put his coat on. He headed toward the door and was making his way out. Akame just watched him leave and just frowned. She didn't know how to make him feel better. His mind set was just strange to her. It's like he had this big plan about what he was going to do with himself, or he was devoted entirely to one thing. But whenever an obstacle got in his way, he was entirely unpredictable. But the one thing she knew that she was sure about was this.

Despite saying that being human was a weakness, he was not entirely different than the rest of them. He just needed to be with other people to experience it. Then maybe he would grow to like it. Sayo was not the greatest example in his life, but he at the most would show that he cared about her a great deal. Be it on the battlefield or in the capital, if she ever came across Sayo as an enemy, she would treat her the same way as any other target.

And obliterate her.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

Tatsumi opened the door and proceeded out. He saw Leone and Sheele waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Leone asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Then lets gooo~!" She declared and led them. Sheele waited for him with a warm smile.

"How are you this morning Tatsumi?" She asked.

"Same shit, different day." He responded. "How were the front lines?"

"Very long and brutal." She frowned a little. "We almost didn't evacuate everyone in time. Well, most of them."

"You don't say?" He said as they walked on.

"What about you?"

"Just training and picking off corrupt guards in the capital. Boss hasn't sent me out for almost two weeks." He pointed out. "She thinks i'm going to run into Sayo if I kept doing assassinations in the capital." He said with annoyance.

"I see." She nodded, thinking he had it rough.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask too?" He asked her.

"Ask what?"

"Whether i'm fit for the mission." He clarified. He awaited her anticipated response.

"Mmmm..well, if you weren't fit for the mission...wouldn't you be staying instead of going?" She shrugged.

"..." ...

... ... ... ... ...

"Well, I suppose." Tatsumi was completely taken aback by her comment.

"Well, what do you think about it?" She asked.

"Huh?" He turned her with a look of confusion.

"Do you think you're a hindrance?" She asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

"...I don't know." He looked away and made an emotionless expression.

"I think you've changed..but for the better." She smiled slightly.

"How do you figure?" He asked, not understanding.

"Before, you always moved ahead of everyone and did things on your own. You didn't particularly care who was left behind. But lately, you've taken your teammates into account, and you've worked with us rather than alone."

"..!" Tatsumi's eyes widened at this. She had a point. Lately he had been working closer with everyone despite the disposition he was in. And they acknowledged him.

"So don't worry if you feel like you're not back to 100%. I may be an airhead, but i'll do my best to cover whatever blind spots you have." She smiled warmly.

"..." Tatsumi looked at her and just faced the path ahead of him. He never thought about it that way. Then again, he never really cared to think like that because he viewed it as nothing more then a distraction from his goal.

"You also saved me from being shot that one time when you lost your arm. I've gotta do my best to watch your back like you did mine." She giggled.

"...I'm not sure if you'd be able too." He said suddenly.

"Huh, why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because I have to watch yours while you're watching mine." He smirked.

"Ohh..Wait, how does...wait if you're behind me...how can I be behind you...wait if we stand-" She was taking his comment a bit to literally.

"Ugh." Tatsumi just face palmed.

* * *

_**Valley...**_

Tatsumi and the other two were standing in a clear valley with little to no forest around them.

"This is the place." Leone looked at the map she brought. They looked all over. You could definitely tell some wagons had been pulled through due to the faint tracks they found on the ground. "Question is, how do we find the bandits?"

"This place is a nightmare for travelers. They'd be sitting ducks if they just came through here. No cover, easy approach, and perfect for laying traps." Tatsumi noted his surroundings. He took out his telescope and looked through it. His attention was at the cliffs above the valley. He hummed as he narrowed his eye. "That cliff up there." He pointed out to Leone and Sheele.

"You could spot anything entering the valley from there." Sheele noted.

"What are you thinking Tatsumi?" Leone asked.

"You're asking me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. How would you do this?" She asked as she puffed her chest out.

"..." He blinked and just looked from both sides of the valley. "Well, if it were me i'd set a trap for the horses to disable it from moving. Then wait till they got out, then hit em' from both sides with arrows or bullets. I'd have my men move in and take as much as they can then disperse over along the tree line over there." He pointed. "But if we're talking weapons filled with gun powder, i'd use arrows instead of guns. Which means if they are a decent shot, they'd fire from...there." He pointed to a large rock that was obstructing half the road.

"Or they could just hijack the wagon." Leone pointed out.

"That too." Tatsumi shrugged.

"How do we find em' though?" Leone wondered. "We'll lets think. They had to know when they were coming through. So that means that either they got intel from the same source the Revolutionary Army got..." She made a serious look. "..or we have a leak." She concluded.

"..How often does the army take this valley?" He asked her.

"I think boss said twice a week." She tried to recall.

"So they were bound to find out at some point." Tatsumi put a hand to his chin. "Lets look around. They might have left something around here." He suggested.

"Right, Hmmph!" Leone slammed her fists together and her Teigu transformed her. "I'll check the area around this side!" She said and rushed over to the forest.

"I'll check the forest on this side." He nodded. Sheele was just left standing there.

"Mmmm...I guess i'll keep watch?" She lifted her shoulders in confusion. They spent a good hour looking around and hadn't turned up anything. Leone came up to Sheele and sighed depressingly.

"Well whoever they are, they are really good at covering their tracks." Sheele nodded.

"Anything?" Tatsumi asked as he came up to them.

"Nope."

(Rustle!)

They all whipped around to a rustle in the bushes away from them and readied themselves for a fight. It jumped out and it was the wolf pup that had followed them.

"A wolf?"

"Oh, it's your dog." Leone realized.

"Geez, you're very persistent. " He bent down and let it lick his hand. "...Wait a minute." He then realized. "I should have took you from the start." He stood up in realization.

"What do you mean?" Sheele asked.

"We'll just have furball here track em'." He pointed out.

"Heh? Can he even do that?" Leone asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This little guy is a Splinter Wolf. He could track something like a dying animal thirty miles out in the RAIN." He emphasized. "If only we had something to give him, like a scent to follow." He sighed. "Hm?" He then noticed he was digging at something away behind them in the dirt. He looked closely and noticed he was clawing at something.

"You find something furball?" He bent to look. He brushed it gently to uncover what it was, but suddenly the wolf pup pressed it's paw on it, and suddenly it clicked.

"SHIT!" Tatsumi shouted in realization and tossed the pup away.

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

An explosion blew out of the ground and it sent Tatsumi flying back. His Teigu was drawn and he was only slightly scorched from the blast, thanks to his Teigu keeping the majority force of the blast nulled.

"Tatsumi! Are you alright?!" The two came over and helped him up.

"Just peachy." He grunted. He stood up and looked at the small crater. "They must have forgot a landmine." He said as they helped him up.

"Arf! Rawf!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi looked up[ and it seemed to be barking at something.

"What got him so irritated?" Leone wondered.

"Maybe the landmine made him freak...or there's someone in there." Tatsumi deduced. "Fall back!" He called out to the dog and it ran back. "Nice job furball, you just dug up a landmine." He roughed it's hair up. "But next time you set it off in my face, i'm going to chuck you off a cliff." He hissed.

"..Owooo.." It dropped from his comment.

"Oh don't belittle him. He's just-" Leone was about to pick it up and comfort it, but it tensed up and growled at her. "..a little demon! He looks like he wants to bite my head off!"

"Oh I trained him to do that. Only I can touch him and command him. It's some type of instinct that carries on in their genetics, or something like that." He tried to explain.

"Eeesh!" Leone made a face of disgust. "Wait, you trained this thing to ATTACK me!?" She suddenly shouted angrily.

"No!..." Tatsumi yelled in defense.

"..."

"I..don't think he'll bite you." He looked away.

"THAT WAS AN UNSURE RESPONSE, WASN'T IT?!" She shouted.

* * *

**Hope it was good! Happy new year everybody! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	11. Kill the Camp

_**Chapter 10...**_

Tatsumi's dog was still growling at the forest line. The three assassins decided to investigate. Tatsumi approached the forest cautiously and kept his hand on his Teigu.

"Someone in there?" He asked.

"Grrrrr!" The pup just maintained a certain distance from the tree line.

"Someone's hiding in the bush." Leone narrowed her eyes.

"You got five seconds before I slice up that bush." Tatsumi gave fair warning as he slowly drew his Teigu.

"Wait!" Suddenly the 'someone' in question popped up with their hands in the air. She looked to be a grown young woman with her armor nearly torn off. Tatsumi just narrowed his eye suspiciously.

"Eh? It's a soldier from the Revolutionary army." Sheele exclaimed.

"Please! I'm being chased! I'm part of the company that was transporting the rebel army's shipment. You're Night Raid right?! Please, I-!"

"Hold up a minute." Tatsumi said as he sheathed his Teigu. "Why should we believe you?"

"Do you have any proof that you're with the resistance?" Leone asked.

"I promise! I'll tell you anything you want! Just please-" She was suddenly saying when an arrow from behind her headded toward her back. Leone tackled her out of the way and the arrow came straight at Tatsumi. He merely leaned out of the way as it whistled past him and into the ground.

"Well they tried to kill her. I'd say that should suffice for now!" Leone said and picked up the soldier. "I'll get her to a safer spot! I'll leave these guys to you! Hang on, lady!" She said and leaped away from the conflict.

"This won't take long." Tatsumi drew his Teigu.

"We should try to use the forest to our advantage ." Sheele mentioned.

"Then lets go!" Tatsumi and Sheele dashed through the brush towards their opponents.

"Here they come! Archers!" One that appeared to be the leader ordered. They were in the trees as they took aim at Tatsumi and Sheele. They opened fire and missed. Tatsumi dived into a bush and had vanished. Sheele just charged forward and blocked all of the arrows with her giant scissors. She then opened them and snipped one of them in half. Their upper half sprayed blood everywhere while their lower half just dropped flat on the ground. She then spun around and slashed another guard. One of the archers were taking aim at her, but suddenly a blade of wind sliced through his bow, body, and tree and was cleaved in half. The last thing he saw was Tatsumi's cold dead glare before blacking out. Tatsumi dashed from bush to bush. He slashed through several guards before swatting an arrow out of the way. He looked in the direction it came from, and swung his blade to generate a greenish blade of wind that jetted straight for the archer.

**_"Storm Edge." _**He uttered before it cut the archer down. He looked behind him and quickly grabbed one of his throwing knives, and threw it toward one of the bandits that were coming at him with a huge sword. He dropped dead in an instant when Tatsumi's knife connected with his skull. He then made a look of realization. "Crap. I need one alive." He said out loud.

"Get off me...aarrg!" One of the bandits were in the midst of trying to get the wolf pup off his head as it bit his hair, making him flail around in a panic. Tatsumi just blinked with a blank look.

_"...he'll do." _Tatsumi then took out one of his throwing knives and then hooked it on to a little ring on his fake arm. He then threw it and it pulled out a wire as it traveled through the the air. It went threw the guy's leg, making him fall from the sudden stab. Tatsumi then reeled him in and the wire retracted as the guy groaned in pain. When he was at Tatsumi's feet Tatsumi planted his foot on his leg.

"AAAgh!" He yelled in pain.

"Where are you camped at?" He demanded.

"W-wait! Time out! I can't speak when you're-AAAWWWGH!" Tatsumi pushed his foot harder on his wound and his face turned even more cold.

"Not what I want to hear. Where is your camp?" He asked again.

"I'll tell you if you please release my foot-AAAAAA!" Tatsumi then stabbed his leg with a throwing knife.

"Let me tell you a little story. There were these highwaymen who were causing a fuss in my village. They kidnapped some of our women and children and wouldn't give them back unless we gave them a treasure that we were keeping secret. So I followed them to where they were keeping our villagers. I killed them all one by one, then afterwards there was only the leader left." He went on. Little did he know that Sheele was also there. "The villagers weren't there, so I had a little one on one like we're doing right now with him. He said he would tell me if I let him go. So I let him up and he told me they were in a remote location that wasn't far from them. So afterwards, I decided to not waste time and I let him leave. I went to the location..." He had an angered look on his face. "...they were there all right. Beaten bloodied, cut up, and strung up like fucking scarecrows." He eased of him. "At that moment, I realized how naive I was and to never trust a word my enemy said." He then looked back down at the bandit and made a glare at him.

"So if you lie to me, i'm going to take the leg clean off, haul your ass to a random part of the forest, and let the danger beasts deal with you." He threatened.

"No, I-I wouldn't dream of it. I'm forced to do this otherwise they'll kill my friends!" He pointed out. Tatsumi just had his hair covering his eyes. After a moment he took his knife out of his leg, and then suddenly the bandit threw some dirt at Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi blocked it with his arm, but the bandit was running for it.

"Heh! Shoulda' killed me instead! You're really naive if you think you can get the location outta me!" He smiled evilly as he rushed out.

"..!" Sheele was about to run.

"Let him go." Tatsumi said as he looked at his knife tip.

"He's going to alert his friends if we-"

"He won't get far."

"What do you mean?" Sheele asked curiously.

"That knife I stuck him with." He pointed out. "I took some of the toxin from a Grigor quill and a Red Striped Rattlesnake's venom and soaked my dagger in it all week. He should be dropping dead in two and a half minutes." He said as he sheathed the knife in his belt.

_"He never intended on letting him live." _She thought as she looked at him. "I guess you were thinking ahead." She laughed sheepishly. "By the way, was that story true?" She asked.

"I wonder~?" He smiled at her and then turned away. "Lets go check on the soldier." He said and sheathed his Teigu.

"..." Sheele just blinked and followed.

* * *

"A black market?" Tatsumi repeated as he and everyone sat in a circle. The wolf pup just rested at Tatsumi's feet while keeping a watchful eye on their new traveling companion.

"Hai. I heard one of them mention that they were selling it to someone on the black market." The female soldier explained. "That's why they were targeting this route for the past year. They go for the more heavy ordnance and then sell it back to the empire at a profit."

"So either way you slice it, the empire would get their crap back one way or the other." Tatsumi deduced. "Well, at least now we know that we're dealing with businessmen and not just typical bandits." He said as he stood up.

"These guys are probably hired mercenaries. They each had their own type of armor and weapons." Sheele noted.

"So we got ourselves merchants who deal in weapons and armor, and have intel on our army's movements." Leone deduced as she groaned. "Well that is definitely a problem we need to take care of."

"Where they based at?" Tatsumi asked.

"About three miles northeast from here. They have an encampment and a small army of mercenaries. Although, I should warn you about the captain that is organizing them. I've seen him before on the front lines. His name is Greve. He's earned a reputation of being the recent successful captain on the front lines." She warned them.

"Captain huh?" Tatsumi suddenly smiled. "Well this should be interesting." Tatsumi said as he dusted his coat off.

"Where you going?" Leone asked.

"Where do you think?" Tatsumi asked as if she were an idiot. "Northeast, right? C'mon furball." He said and began leaving with his pup in tow.

"Tatsumi~! Uuggh, this happens every time." Leone groaned. "I'll take her back to an outpost. Sheele? You go with him."

"Eh?" She made a sound of surprise.

"If you take her back, you might end up lost." She made a teasing smile as she picked up the soldier.

"Oh...yeah, you're right." Sheele agreed.

_"At least retort or somethin'!" _Leone had a bead of sweat going down the back of her head after listening to her response. "Well, be careful." She said.

"Mm, you too." Sheele nodded.

"One more thing." The soldier said. "There are about thirty soldiers that are locked up in there. If you free them, they'll be able to help you deal with the rest of the camp." She mentioned.

"Oh! There's an idea! I'll be back to help you guys out!" Leone said as she took off.

"Mm! Tatsumiii! Wait up!" Sheele ran to catch up with him.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Hmph, what a bore." A man with an elegant face and wavy blonde hair said. "These female soldiers are really less attractive when they resist." He said as he walked away from a naked woman who was bound by ropes. "Do it."

"N-no-AAAAAAAghh..." As he snapped his fingers, the two ropes tensed up and suddenly puller her body apart like a doll. Her corpse just laid motionless on the ground as her eyes were left lifeless with a horrified look and tears drenching her cheeks.

"(Sigh), Guess i'll go find another one." He flicked his hair and got dressed. He was in full body armor and had a sword that was shiny and jeweled."Ahhh, it such a lovely day." He smiled as he came out of the tent and was in the middle of his encampment. One of the P.O.W.'s had been sobbing for the loss of her comrade. There was about thirty of the soldiers locked up in a large cage. They only had their clothes from under their armor as they sat down in the prison, cursing the name of the young man.

"Commander?" He called to one of the soldiers and they came over. "Has your scouting party reported back yet?"

"No sir, but they've only been gone for two hours."

"What? It's only been that long? Oh well." He then looked over to the cage of P.O.W.'s. A evil grin made it's way to his face as he eyed the female soldier who was sobbing. "I'll just go interrogate another one~!" He said as he approached the cage. Beyond the camp, we see Tatsumi and Sheele lying in wait in a tree as he looked through a telescope at the camp.

"Drawn and quartered. Not the best way to go." Tatsumi mentioned.

"..." Sheele made an angered look. "Tatsumi. That man needs to die." She bluntly said.

"I agree." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as the gears were turning in his head. "Hold on...Yeah, I see about thirty of them in the cage. Looks like their morale has been shattered." He noted the expressions they had. "Normally I would have no problem charging in, and ripping that meatbag a new one, but we need to figure out how to do this in a way we don't get swarmed." He noted. "They got four watchers. Killing em' one by one won't work. They're in constant view of each other. You take one out, and the others are all over you in less than five seconds." He noted the watch as he eyed all the positions. "Hmmmm..." He thought long and hard. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey Sheele?"

"Yeah?"

"..Are you okay with this?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"With what?" She asked curiously.

"With me planning our strategy. I know I have a certain way I do things, but i'm just used to fighting by myself." He explained.

"I trust you Tatsumi." She smiled. "I'm not very good with that sort of thing, but you are very observant, and smart. An air head planning this sort of thing probably isn't the best idea." She scratched the back of her head while giggling. "Besides, you're part of Night Raid. You're a very special friend to me."

"..." Tatsumi was wide eyed at her response. She trusted him...even after all his blunders he made, she trusted him to decide how they should proceed. It felt kind of...undeserving. He felt a feeling that was tickled inside him that he hadn't in a while. Same as with Sayo...Sayo...

"Tatsumi?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Uh, right. Umm.." He lost his train of thought and cleared his throat. "I think I have an idea." He said as he examined the positions. "...yeah, that'll do it." He smirked.

* * *

"..." One of the watchmen were keeping a close eye on the surroundings. He had the look like he was bored. "Man, I can't wait till this is over. (Yawns), in about two hours I switch." He said to himself.

(Whistle)

He whipped his head around and suddenly a figure shot at him with their blade drawn he was wide eyed and he blocked with his arms, but it just harmlessly passed through him.

"What the-!?" He looked around frantically. "_I was sure that was killing intent! Where is he!?" _He looked everywhere.

"Oi! Something wrong?" One of the watchmen asked him.

"I don't know! Something just came at me, then vanished!" He responded. "I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Don't go too far!"

"Yeah, Yeah." He responded and went to go take a look. After about ten minutes, he came back to his position.

"Anything?"

"No...I guess it was nothing. No tracks or plants are out of place." He said with a sigh.

"Are you feeling all right? Shift change is about to happen in an hour or two. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

"I'm not tired. I swore I saw something." He said as he turned back. He sighed, thinking maybe he was tired.

(Whistles)

His head shot around again and he saw the same thing coming right at him with a sword, he drew his blade and sliced them clean in half, but his blade just passed harmlessly through.

"W-what the hell!?" He exclaimed while looking around while sweating.

"Hey! Is something wrong?!"

"I just saw it again! It was like a ghost with a sword or something!" He said as he looked everywhere frantically.

"Say what?" One of them came over and looked. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "I see nothing." He shook his head.

"I'm telling you it's there!" He insisted.

"...Alright. I'll look with you." He said and the two were keeping a watchful eye. It had been a shift change and someone new had taken up the spot. They had been there for about a good twenty minutes. Nothing strange happened, but suddenly...

(Whistles)

His head whipped around to the whistle and suddenly he saw a figure charging him with their sword. He stumbled back and was expecting to get hit, but it passed harmlessly through him and he lannded flat on his behind. He frantically got up and looked everywhere. But there was no trace whatsoever to indicate that someone was there.

"Something up?" One of them came up.

"Someone just came at me with a sword and vanished!" He explained.

"Huh?" They both looked around. "That's the same thing the last guy said he was seeing."

"Do you think there's someone out here?"

"If there was we would have found them by now. Were you drinking before going on shift?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! You know we're not supposed to!" He said angrily.

"Well, I don't see anything." He raise his hands up in defense.

"Urrgh...whatever!" He said and just continued to watch. He was a little on edge from being surprised.

* * *

"What?" Greve said as he stood in front of his troops.

"The men have been...seeing things in the woods. It's making them be on edge." The officer said as the men behind him looked like they were restless.

"Seeing things? Be specific." He crossed his arms.

"Well...it has the appearance of a hooded figure that charges at them, but it vanishes into thin air." He explained.

"..." He just blinked. "I trust you searched the area around here." He said with annoyance.

"Yes, there was nothing out of place or any indication that we had an intruder." He explained

"I'm sure you don't need to be reminded that this place must absolutely remain hidden. Cause if the general is unhappy, things tend to be blown out of proportion, and when that happens, I could get in trouble, and if I get in trouble, then YOU get in trouble." He pointed at him.

"I'm not going to risk losing our assignment, but they are my men. Their safety is my concern." The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are!? I am directly under General Liver! If anything happens-!"

"I know General Liver. He is a respectable commander in the empire. Some of my men even look up to him. So if anything happens, the worst is we get fired. You on the other hand, I don't even want to know." He scoffed.

"You bastard..!" Greve hissed. "Get out! Do whatever the hell you need to ensure the security of this camp!" He demanded.

"Hmph." The officer scoffed once more before bowing and leaving.

"Scum! Damn backwater mercs! Don't you know i'm the one in charge here!?" He had the look of something demonic as he threw a glass cup at the table. "USELESS! ALL OF YOU, USELESS!" He yelled angrily.

* * *

"Alright! If any of you start seeing anything suspicious, let me know! We'll switch out for anyone who is seeing these ghosts! Disperse!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted and returned to their posts. The officer in question was looking around the camp.

_"Hmm...why do I feel a bit uncomfortable?" _He wondered. Not too far from the camp, we find Tatsumi once again in a tree looking at all the watchmen.

"This is working a lot better than I thought." He said.

"What is?" Sheele asked from down below.

"After using my **_Phantom _**it looks like they're starting to get paranoid." He noticed.

"Phantom?" Sheele asked.

"Ah." He then jumped down and landed next to her. "It's what i'm calling that move. Looks like I can project an illusion by pouring out my killer intent." He explained.

"Wow. I didn't know you could use it like that." She said in awe. "That Teigu is really getting interesting."

"The idea came from fighting Zank. You often hear stories of wisps of wind that look like ghosts." He mentioned. "So one day, I tried it out, and I sent out a motionless clone that looked like me when I was taking my training seriously." He concluded. "But anyway, I think this tactic will tip the conflict in our favor." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"You want to use psychological attacks?" Sheele put a finger to her chin in confusion.

"I'm trying to get them to be so paranoid, they'll jump at the first thing they see." He explained. "They get nervous, they get paranoid. They get paranoid, they assume everything is a threat. Once they attack anything in sight, it'll throw them off. So this time, I won't use my phantoms on them, i'll just whistle." He explained.

"Won't that just make them more angry?" Sheele asked again.

"...More or less. I just want to screw with em' before we attack." He shrugged. "Once I do that, I can have them dancing in my palm for as long as I want. Then i'll kill all of them while their in a state of confusion...heheheheh." He had a dark aura slowly building around him.

_"Tatsumi would make a great evil mastermind." _Sheele thought with an innocent expression.

"But anyway, i'm gonna go put my plan into action. When it gets dark, we'll make our move. We'll take out the watchers at the same time, then free the prisoners." He said and then dashed off. "Okay furball, prone!" He ordered. The pup just moaned and then laid on the ground.

"Mmm..." Sheele looked down and the wolf pup. "I guess we'll just wait here." She said to the dog.

"Arf!" It responded.

* * *

_**Later... **_

Tatsumi had been setting the guards off with false alarms until it got dark. They were getting riled and angry at the first sound they heard. Couple of the times, they were actually responding to noise that wasn't Tatsumi, and accidentally hurnt one of their own. It was making them restless. Tatsumi was always watching them with a look of amusement. The more jumpy they got, they would be getting prone to attacking anything.

"I think it is safe to say that the scout unit isn't returning." The mercenary officer said to Greve.

"Perhaps they ran into trouble." Greve figured. "Well, lets put the whole camp on alert. Have you're men dig in and prepare for the worst." He ordered.

"What about the prisoners?" He asked.

"...kill them. They'll only slow us down." He shrugged.

"Are you sure? They'd be valuable sources of information for Esdeath to-"

"Just tell them that they rioted and we had to kill them. Works every time." He sighed in annoyance.

"...very well." He agreed hesitantly.

"I do not like this. It's like we're being toyed with." The Greve narrowed his eyes. The mercenary officer went out and two more joined him as he approached the prison pen.

* * *

"URK!" One of the watchers suddenly fell from a blade being thrown at his back. But he stood still as his head drooped downwards. One of the watchers were curious as to why he was in the position he was in. But the reality of it was, tatsumi's knife was attached to a wire that was hanging him upward.

"What with hi-ugh.." He was about to ask, but suddenly a sword stabbed him from behind. He coughed up blood and the blade retracted and he fell dead on the ground.

"WHA-!?" The third watcher was about to call out for help, but his body was cleaved in two from a large pair of scissors. Sheele was revealed and she dashed towards the fourth one who just noticed her.

"INT-" He almost finished his call before Sheele snipped his head off. Blood had splattered all over the place, but Sheele still had a calm expression. She and Tatsumi looked at each other from afar and Tatsumi nodded. They both met up with each other and had hid behind a thick bush.

"You got both of them?"

"Hai." Sheele nodded.

"Lets go free the priso-huh?" Tatsumi then noticed that they were gathering in front of the prison pen with about ten riflemen.

"Are they going to execute the prisoners?" Sheele narrowed her eyes.

"How about we go ask em'?" Tatsumi said as he pulled out his Teigu.

* * *

"Orders are to kill the hostages and dig in. Men, take aim!" He commanded. They all lined up with rifles and pointed them at the prisoners.

"What!?"

"Why are you-!?

"I thought we were going to be transferred!"

"What is going on!?"

"You bastards!" They all protested as they tried to break down the bars, but it was futile.

"I would not prefer this either, but it is the way the world is. Do not struggle, and your passing will be painless." He said scoff. "Ready!" He raised his hand. They all had the fingers on the triggers as the prisoners shied away and were making peace with their maker. Little did anyone know, the wind started picking up.

"FIRE!"

_**(Shots fired)**_

"..." The mercenary captain closed his eyes and began walking away, thinking that was the end of it.

"No way.."

"Nani!?"

"What the hell!?"

"Hm?" He turned around from the confused looks of his men. But his eyes suddenly widened from the sight he was seeing. The bullets were just floating in mid air!

"What!?" He exclaimed. Suddenly the bullets began spinning and spinning. He instinctively dove behind a crate for cover and the bullets shot back and killed and injured the riflemen as they stumbled back and hit the ground.

"Huh?" One of the prisoners wondered. Suddenly a person jumped down in front of the cage. Green wind danced around him like a protective barrier as he looked up with his sword drawn.

"Heh, I guess this sword ain't too bad.." Tatsumi said and glared at the mercenary captain.

"Who the hell are you kid!? What are you doing here?!" He asked before drawing his sword and charging Tatsumi. Tatsumi whipped his sword toward him and a arc of wind jetted toward him and suddenly split him in half, making blood shoot out like a fountain, right before the officer hit the ground in a bloody mess. Tatsumi looked up and saw more men approaching.

"..i'm here to kill you." He declared before readying another attack with his Teigu.

* * *

**Hope it was good! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	12. Kill Another One

_**Chapter 11...**_

"Lets go, meatbags." Tatsumi said right before he raised his sword and currents of air forming into contrails of greenish wind swept around him as if it were dancing around him gracefully. He then waved the point of the sword around and then slashed in front of him. _**"Whistling Lash!" **_He declared. A high pitched whistle was heard, and the streams of wind whipped around fiercely like multiple whips, and the soldiers caught within were blown away and had multiple lacerations all over their body. The unfortunate ones had their limbs sliced clean off at an awkward angle. The prisoners were just watching in shock in awe. Tatsumi turned his cold gaze past them and said, "Sheele, get em' out!" He ordered her.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you." Sheele assured them.

"Well that's fine with us! But these bars are-" One of them that seemed to speak for them, quickly came up to say.

"Not a problem." Sheele grabbed her Teigu and opened the large pair of scissors. "Stand back!" She told them, and suddenly she sliced through the metal rods as if they were just mere ropes.

"S-she cut through them?!" One of them was baffled.

"Oi." Tatsumi said in an annoyed tone which made them turn around and look at him. "Hurry up and arm yourselves, I ain't gonna baby sit you this entire time!"

"Teh, someones impatient. But he's right! Everyone! Arm yourselves an' form up!" He ordered them.

"Sir!"

"Yes, sir!" They seemed to have their fire restored to them, so they went out and were picking the rifles and swords that were left lying around the bloody corpses. And finishing off the soldiers that Tatsumi didn't kill after unleashing his Teigu on them. They all took up positions from around the prison. The leader came up to Tatsumi and greeted him formerly.

"My thanks young warrior. I would have died a dog's death in that pen." He thanked graciously.

"..." Tatsumi just blinked. "Where are they keeping the weaponry that's gone missing, from the trade route the Revolutionary Army has been using?" He asked.

"They keep anything like that stored up in Greve's building." He pointed to a structure similar to a small house. "Can you believe that asshole had that house built for him specifically, and his subordinates had to sleep in tents out in the forest?" He shook his head in disgust.

"I'll fucking kill him! Where is he?!" A female soldier came up and demanded from Tatsumi. "I'm gonna make him regret he toyed with Evalyn!" She screeched.

"Who?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, my third in command. A real shame. She was taken to be questioned, but Greve found her more useful as a sex slave rather than a source of information. " He frowned.

"Ah, I think I saw her earlier. She got stretched apart." Tatsumi recalled.

"Damn." The leader sighed. " I'm Captain Alexander Mantis by the way. What is your name young man?" He asked.

"..I'm a phantom, meatbag. I was never here." He scoffed.

"..So that was you. You were the one messing with the guards." He nodded.

"Sir, we got more of them coming in!" One of them shouted.

"Well, whatever your reasons, thanks..Phantom." He called him. "All right people! Lets show these boot-licking mercs how a war is fought! Green Hawk Company, ENGAGE!" He ordered and they went head to head with the group of mercenaries that were clashing with them. Sheele came up to Tatsumi.

"What now?" She asked.

"That Greve guy, he's probably trying to make a run for it. Our objective is the weapons and wiping out the enemy, but we're gonna need to cut the head off this snake if we're going to keep this from happening again. For now, lets make our way through these guys. Hopefully Leone will be back soon."

"Mm. Wait, shouldn't we help them-" Sheele was about to say, but these soldiers were a lot more skilled than they looked. They were cutting down the mercenaries one by one. One in particular was the young woman seeking vengeance. She wielded two swords in each hand. She was taking on a group by herself. She cut one down, then flipped out of the way of an attacker's blade, then stabbed them from behind. When she unsheathed her sword from his body, she threw it right into the neck of one of them. She ran towards him and then sliced his head clean off. She moved on to the next one as they slowly began backing away from the conflict of the woman.

"I think the mercs are gonna need help." He said sarcastically. "C'mon!" He said and the two battled their way through the crowd.

* * *

"Shit...shit, shit, shit, shit, shit SHIT!" Greve was frantically grabbing any valuables he could get his hands on while trying to adjust his armor. "I give those useless bums a job to do, and what do they do?! They let the enemy walk right into the camp! What is with them all?!" He cursed their names every time they popped into his head. "I'll just bring back a gift! A fucking purging squad, that'll teach them to disobey me!" He smiled evilly as he began throwing all his money in his pack. He grabbed his sword and began heading out.

* * *

"Sheele! Left!" Tatsumi shouted while holding off a merc's blade. He immediately brushed it aside and cut him down in a split second. Sheele, hearing him, turned and slashed one of the enemies across the torso that was coming at her. Tatsumi took out two throwing knives and threw them at a merc that was about to shoot him. He then ran up to one from behind, stabbed him in the back, slit his throat, then threw another knife at another merc rushing towards him, sticking him in the forehead. He began scanning around him and suddenly his eyes fell upon a heavily armored soldier that was making a run for it. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at this and turned away to face another merc with a large sword, but he was shot by a rifle that was fired from Alexander. He looked at him and he shouted back to Tatsumi.

"Go! We got this!" He urged him. Tatsumi nodded and pursued Greve out of the camp, taking out a few guards along the way. Sheele was about to follow him, but suddenly..

_**(Gunshot!)**_

Her eyes widened, and she fell.

* * *

Greve was gasping for air as he ran through the woods. He tripped over a root and he clumsily threw his bag of gold every where. He cursed himself and picked himself up off the ground to gather his currency. "Damn it! All that money that came in...I'll be damned if I lose it now!" He ripped up plants along with the gold coins he had made from previous arms deals, and threw them back in his sack.

"End of the line, Greve." He whipped his head around to see Tatsumi standing away from him with his Teigu drawn.

"The fuck!? Listen kid, if you don't want to die, then get the hell out of here before I lose my patience!" He pointed his sword threateningly at him.

"You are really a pathetic piece of shit." Tatsumi stated. "I thought you were a rising star on the battlefield. Don't tell me that was a load of bullshit?" He taunted.

"Piss off you beansprout!" He charged Tatsumi and slashed at him. He missed, making Tatsumi dodge it effortlessly. Tatsumi brushed off a few sword slashes, and jumped back. He sheathed his Teigu and Greve was about to cut his head off. Tatsumi jumped however, and he spin kicked Greve across the head making him trip and fall in the dirt. He hurried to stand again and had eyes of a enraged nut job.

"You aren't really that great are you?" Tatsumi noticed.

"SHUT UP!" He came at him again, and Tatsumi side stepped his sword, leg sweeped him off his feet, making him fall flat on his back. He recomposed himself as Greve angrily got up again.

"Your skill is a joke. You're using your sword as a club." Tatsumi observed his sword skills, and they weren't really that much on par with that of a caveman. "I find it hard how a piece a trash like you gained recognition on the battlefield." Tatsumi glared.

"Shut up! All those officers and soldiers were all MINE! Why shouldn't I get to take their credit!? I am their commanding officer! They're just peons for me! They wouldn't get as far as they did without me! I DESERVE IT ALL! ALL OF IT!" He shouted in a crazed rage.

"I see. So you are just a meatbag. No, even less than that." Tatsumi shook his head.

"I'll kill you, you snot nosed piece of-AGH!" He was about to slash at Tastumi again, Tatsumi jumped forward and delivered a sharp kick to his armored torso. He then front flipped and landed the heel of his boot right in his face. He knocked Greve out before he even hit the ground. Tatsumi brushed his sleeves off and Looked up. He was about to hide but suddenly he recognized the happy-go-lucky grin of Leone who was leading a squad of rebel soldiers.

"I've brought in the cavalry~!" She announced after seeing Tatsumi. When she got up to him they greeted each other.

"Took you long enough." Tatsumi crossed his arms.

"Yeaahhh, we found your trail after searching around a bit, but then we ran into some scouts that were searching for the-"

"Yeah, yeah I don't care. We gotta head back, have this guy watched." Tatsumi pointed and ran back to the camp. Leone made a sound of confusion and was looking down at the soldier with a bloody nose.

"Uh...can we get some restraints on this guy?" She asked.

* * *

As Tatsumi made his way back to the camp he came to a stop. He was wide eyed and saw that a lot of soldiers were dead. Not Alexander's men, ALL of the mercs were bleeding out or dead on the ground. All the soldiers from Green Hawk Company were tending to their wounds. He looked around slowly as he stepped over corpses and dismembered limbs.

A thought then occurred.

"...Sheele?" He called out. "Sheele!" He called out again. He kept searching and searching all over and he suddenly had wide eyes when he saw the young woman lying face down in the dirt. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly had a bit of a pit slowly swelling in his stomach as he got closer and closer. He saw blood and mud on the top of her head and he bent down to get a better look. He reached and slowly turned her head over. She had a bloody gash along her head. "Oh shit." He slowly said as he examined her. He then put a finger to her neck and and then pressed his ear against her chest. He listened.

...

...

...

...

..

..

_(Heart beat) _

He sighed with relief. But then suddenly that led him to another question...

Why was he relived?

"...Tatsumi?" He heard her, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mm." She nodded slowly. "I..was running, but tripped...next thing I know, I was unconscious." She weakly touched her head, but felt it best to not touch it anymore.

"...you're one hell of a lucky klutz, I'll give you that." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mm...did we win?" She asked, now curious.

"Win? Yeah. More like, it was one-sided." He looked throughout the camp. "These guys are good. Much better than the glorified cannon fodder that the army uses." He had to praise their skills. How the hell did soldiers with skill like theirs get captured in the first place?

"Are you both alright?" Alexander came up and asked. He had small cut on his arm, but other than that, he seemed to be okay. His build was impressive, his hair ashen color, and a rifle slung over his back.

"Just barely missed her. Me? I wasn't even close to dying." Tatsumi crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, the guys coming out of the forest are part of the rebel army, so tell em' not to get spooked." As if on cue, the squad of soldiers that were with Leone came out and the prisoners rejoiced. Leone rushed over to them after seeing Sheele bleeding.

"Sheele! Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I just got grazed." She smiled while adjusting her glasses.

"Ah man, don't scare us like that. I'd be very lonely if you left." She smiled.

"Mm, I'll be more careful." She nodded.

"Leone." One of the soldiers came up with Greve in restraints.

"LET ME GO! DAMN IT!" He flailed.

"He almost broke free two times already. Had to tie him up twice as much. Are we taking him back to forward command?" They asked.

"Mmmm, I don't know. Tatsumi is the one who caught him. Ask him." She pointed.

"Tatsumi...?" One of the prisoners suddenly asked.

"Wait...isn't he the guy who killed Fahr?"

"THAT Tatsumi?" They all seemed to be getting riled up.

"But wasn't he dirty?"

"That's enough! Don't you all get started on that again!" Alexander called out as he approached them. "Fahr was selling us out! He got what he deserved! If he continued what he was doing, a lot of innocent people would have been slaughtered!"

"How do you know? He killed him before we heard his side of the story!" One of them came up and challenged him.

"Get back in line Sage. Everyone is tired and injured. Don't start something right after we finally got out of this hellhole." He ordered him.

"But he was one of us! How do we know this kid isn't gonna kill us right before-Oof!" He was suddenly punched across the face by Tatsumi which shocked everyone. He spit on the ground and glared up at Tatsumi. "So you show your true colors after all..hope you're proud of making an enemy of us-"

"If I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you myself." Tatsumi stated coldly. "Don't make the same mistake as your dirty boss did. Throwing a tantrum just because your perfect image of him is broken, doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. I don't care about any of your complaints or reasons, shut your trap and suck it up. It's time for you to move on and accept reality." He stabbed his sword in the ground and glared down with killing intent. "Your boss had plenty of time to explain himself, but every time he gave up info, a dozen villages of men, woman, children, and infants were wiped out without so much as two shits given. If the Revolutionary Army defends people like that, then yeah. I'll make the entire army my enemy, and I'll fucking annihilate them just the same as the Empire." Tatsumi stated coldly.

"Ghhgh!" He gritted his teeth. "You arrogant little punk-Alex?" He was about to get up and sock Tatsumi across the head, but Alexander stood in his way.

"Sage. When you enlisted with the Green Hawks, what was your duty?" He asked him.

"To fight against the Empire-"

"No." He interjected. "To end the oppression that people LIKE the Empire inflict on the innocent. While I too, was taken aback by the death of Fahr...my friend." He clenched his fist. "If it meant following men like that monster," He pointed to Greve. "Than I would rather leave the Green Hawks than serve under someone like that." He said while Sage recoiled. "While his actions may have been rushed, I believe that even if we did hear his side, he would try to win us over." He finished. "Remember that, don't forget why we were formed." He scolded.

"..yes sir." He reluctantly said.

"Wow, this guy is quite a big shot. Even his men know when to quiet down." Leone nodded in awe.

"Tatsumi.." Sheele said with a frown as she watched him sigh and sheathe his Teigu.

"So now what?" Sheele asked Leone .

"Well..." Leone looked at Greve than Tatsumi, as if she wanted to know what he intended. He looked at Greve then the angered looks of the Green Hawks. He scoffed and just waved it off.

"He's all yours." He told them. "Kill him slowly, beat him to death, I don't care. Or better yet..." He then looked back over to the building and the device that ripped the poor woman in half. "Show him what your comrades felt when he pulled them apart." He suggested.

"What? No, wait no, let me loose!" Greve was then escorted by the young woman who seemed to be rushing over to it.

"Shut up you piece of garbage! I'm going to put my sister's soul to rest after I pull you apart piece by piece!" She hissed in his ear.

"NOO!" He shouted. Leaving him to his inevitable demise, Tatsumi and the others stayed until the rebel army came by, and picked up all of the weapons in the house and camp. They bid farewell and headed back to their hideout.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Where are you!? Where are you-ugh.." A man frantically shouting for his life demanded, before he was stuck in the heart by a jagged broad arrow. It happened in the middle of the capital. The arrow was released by none other than Sayo who lowered her bow. She was wearing leather boots that went up to her knees, black shorts, a black skirt, a black tank top, and black finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows. She had a dark cloak that hung over her shoulders.

"Lights out, meatbag." She scoffed. "Well, that was easy." She said out loud. _"Well, lets see who else is left on Budo's list." _She pulled out a piece of paper out of her utility belt. She crossed a name off the list and made a sound of surprise. _"That's it? I'd think there would be a ton of names on this list. Guess ol' Budo is_ _too busy protecting the inner palace. I met my quota for the day, I think I will go take a bath now." _She thought as she made her way back. As she walked back, her thoughts were elsewhere. Thinking about Tatsumi.

_"He looked so pissed. His temper is still the same." _She smiled and chuckled. She then smiled sadly. _"Stronger though. He's definitely gotten stronger." _She had to give him points for his fighting skill. _"Get stronger Tatsumi. It's the only way to live in this ugly world."_ She thought while wandering the alley ways. _"...I think it's time I paid you another visit." _She had a dark smirk.

* * *

_**Night Raid...**_

"Good grief furball, you just ate." Tatsumi was shooing away his dog while it pawed at his legs. He was lying on a couch, feeling whipped from the journey back.

'Arrrghh!" It whined while tugging on his sleeve.

_**"EH?" **_Tatsumi glared down with killing intent in his eyes, making it obey him quickly. Tatsumi felt it necessary to remind the little savage who was the master and who was the pet in this relationship. It walked away and just sat down in a corner with it's tail curled around it. He sighed and just stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking and thinking hard about what he should do from now on. He wondered how he would be able to kill Honest. The rat was practically glued to the king, who was no better than a child. He had him at his beck and call, so he had quite the amount of authority to use for his design. Esdeath was also another problem.

How the hell was he going to bring down that behemoth, was going to be another hurdle for him to overcome. Her skill is unmatched, but her cockiness could be her downfall. But that would normally be true, if she didn't have the power to back it up. She had every right to flaunt her superiority to her foes. Unmatched. Undefeated. Overpowering. Dominant. Those words only came to mind when the name Esdeath entered the ear of every person on the continent. Someone who can make every person in the empire think that, is the most terrifying. But then that was nothing to him. Another obstacle, the most hardest one yet to him, was Sayo.

She stirred up feelings in him that made him lose any sense of reason. It got him emotionally distracted. It was enough to nearly block out his objective of killing the prime minister. To him, that was his ultimate downfall. A weakness that he couldn't cover, no matter how much he denied it in front of others, or himself. She was like the sole thing in this world that actually meant something to him, whether it be for good or bad. Why she was fighting with the Empire, he couldn't even understand why. After everything that happened. After promising her in her "dying" moments that he would keep the treasure of their village safe. Someone who leaves an impression like that, is the most formidable opponent. In his eyes anyway. Rising from the very grave he dug for her, was ridicules. How to even begin to comprehend how many questions he had would be an understatement.

Combine that with Esdeath and Honest.

It was beyond him.

"Tatsumi?" He turned his head to the blank look of Akame.

"What do you want?" He returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"I came to check on you. To see if you are uninjured." She asked.

"If you try to strip me down, I will kick your ass." He forewarned her.

"..." She stood there with a blank look. Tatsumi looked back and was astonished. That look in her eye was always the same. It meant she was intent on completing her objective.

"..Drgh. Fine!" He got up. He stretched his arms out. "Inspect away." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mm." She nodded and came up to him. She lifted his shirt up and examined him. She circled him as she felt around his body. Satisfied, she nodded. She smiled warmly.

"You're okay." She said.

"Right." Tatsumi said while rolling his eyes.

"How...is the arm?" She asked suddenly.

"It functions. kind of impressed actually. Can't feel shit though." He critiqued as he moved it around. "Wish you grabbed my other arm though. I'd prefer to have all my limbs attached when I'm out there."

"I looked. It was gone." She shrugged.

"Gone? Danger beast probably ate it." He scowled.

"I don't mind. You look cool with a metal arm. Like Boss." She gave him a thumbs up with a reassuring look.

"Uh..right." He sweat dropped.

"Hey Tatsumi?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"...will you.."

"?"

"..be able to kill your childhood friend?" She asked suddenly. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"The heck? That came out of nowhere." He said turning away from her.

"You say that you can...but I can tell you hide it from everyone." She noted. "You keep telling yourself that you can accept that the person you were close with is no longer the person you knew. It's easier to not think of them as a person, but another target. But deep down, you can't help but want to believe that even if they changed...they're still the same person you were close with."

"I wasn't-!..I.." He raised his voice momentarily, but then calmed down. "..I wasn't really close with Sayo." He turned back to Akame.

"You say that. But it's okay to think that way." She said as she walked up to him. "I understand how you feel."

"Feel? And how would you know that?" He asked putting a hand to his hip.

"Because I too, have someone close to me I have to kill." She said which made him make a sound of surprise. "My sister."

Tatsumi was a bit surprised to be honest. Akame was about the closest to null and void you could see in a person. But the fact she would actually feel anything from killing somebody was a surprise to Tatsumi. He assumed she was an expert at keeping her emotions in check when the time called for her to take a life. Guess she was just like any other person who dealt with it. Even more than him.

"...(sigh)." He scratched his head and sat down on the couch. "...I can't do it." He admitted. "No matter how many times I tell myself." He shook his head. "Why?" He scratched his head hard. "Why does it feel wrong?" He had a frown and frustrated look.

"Because it is." Akame sat next to him. Sheele was about to enter the room Tatsumi was in, but suddenly stopped and was surprised to see Akame with him. She hid behind the wall and peeked back at them. "It shouldn't have to be that way. We shouldn't have to go through all that." She said while resting her hands on her skirt.

"..teh. This is a messed up world when you think about it." Tatsumi sat back.

"Mm. I'll go get snacks. Want any?" She asked before she got up. Tatsumi then chuckled a little.

"Yeah, sure." He mused. Akame nodded and zipped through the hallway and straight to the kitchen. Sheele was caught in her tailwind as she dashed past her.

"Sheele." Tatsumi called out which made her twitch. "It's rude to eavesdrop." He knew she was there.

"O-oh, sorry. I was just.." She had a bandage wrapped around her head. She had her hand behind her back gripping her other one.

"Come sit down. You just nearly had that squirrel brain blown out of your skull. You shouldn't even be walking around." He motioned for her to come sit down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She apologized. "I was just..." She seemed to avoid eye contact with him. He noticed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I.." She was still contemplating how to go about this.

"I'm back." Akame returned with a plate stacked with steak, rib eye, roast po-Whoa, wait, what!?

"That's not a snack...HEY, THAT'S FOR DINNER!" Tatsumi snapped. "And we're not gonna eat all this!"

"Don't worry. I grabbed enough for both of us." She nodded proudly.

"Screw that! I'll get the snacks! You stay in here and don't go within ten feet of the fridge!"

"Can't this be an appetizer?"

"THERE'S ENOUGH TO FEED EVERYONE HERE, AND THEN SOME!"

"I'll just eat my portion then." She reasoned.

"YOU'LL EAT IT WHEN I SAY! And that is MORE than your portion!"

"I burn a lot of calories. I need a sizable portion to keep up with my day to day activities."

"HOW!? JUST HOW?! All you do is eat all day!"

"An assassin needs to keep their strength up."

"Stop making excuses! That's still in mid preparation anyway!"

"Never bothered me before."

"Put it back! What do you think a snack implies anyway!?"

"Eating before eating." She said with a nodded.

"Motherfu-are serious?!"

He scolded her. As they kept trying to out reason one another, Sheele just smiled.

_"...everyone's so lively."_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Had to take a class for my job and I wanted to be focused! But I should be updating frequently now.**

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	13. Kill the Three Beasts

_**Chapter 12...**_

"HAGh!" Tatsumi grunted after dringing his sword down on Akame. They were in the yard training, after Tatsumi requested a duel with Akame. She accepted it, and decided it would be good to also get a good feel for his fighting style. They were using wooden swords for their sparring session.

".." Akame just blinked after easily blocking with one hand. She swiped upwards and Tatsumi blocked it, but he slid back from the force of her blow. He maintained a ready stance, holding his weapon back handed. "Are you done yet?" She asked simply.

"Not yet!" Tatsumi charged forward and was about to engage before he caught a glimpse of something coming at him from his left. He leaned back as much as he could, and a wooden staff had lounged right next to his cheek. It happened in slow motion, and then he spun around to block an attack from the staff. He pressed his hand against the broadside of his sword to hold off the attacker.

It was Bulat.

"Nice reaction Tatsumi." He praised with a grim smile.

"Watch where you point that thing bozo! You would have nailed my head if I didn't lean back in time!" Tatsumi scorned him.

"But you did now, didn't you?" Bulat said after spinning the staff with one hand. "You want to spar?"

"Ohhh, I'll fucking kill you after that one!" Tatsumi said enraged and completely ignored Akame.

"Atta' boy! I warn you though, my staff takes no prisoners!" He swiped his weapon from side to side at Bulat, but Bulat was blocking it all. Tatsumi pressed the attack and lounged at Bulat's head and missed. but he followed up with a spin kick and his foot met Bulat's staff. He kicked himself off and back flipped away from him, dodging another long swipe of Bulat's staff. He maintained his stance, and was now focused on him entirely.

"You've got skills, no denying that. Who taught you how to fight?" Bulat asked and rushed towards Tatsumi.

"Does it matter?" Tatsumi asked after jumping back defensively.

"But of course! You know how to not lose focus and be aware!" Bulat smiled while him and Tatsumi exchanged blows.

"I learned that on my own!" Tatsumi jumped forward and slashed upward, making Bulat lean back to dodge. Tatsumi realized the position they were in and his eyes widened. He set up.

"Really!?" Bulat shouted while slamming down on Tatsumi. Some dust kicked up from the sudden blow and Tatsum was holding off Bulat's staff with his wooden sword and metal arm. Tatsumi gritted his teeth from the strength Bulat had put into that strike. "You must be a genius then." He chuckled. "But there is more to it than that isn't there!?" He then kicked Tatsumi in the stomach and sent him flying upward. Tatsumi spit up saliva. Bulat smirked and lounged his staff upward toward Tatsumi. The staff connected to Tatsumi, but Tatsumi barely blocked it with the broadside of his sword. He pushed himself off and landed away from Bulat. He panted a little and then recomposed himself.

Akame was watching with interest, but her face barely showed it.

"Young men like you should be chasing girls, or trying to be farmers. Or even mooch off a relative. But I can feel, through fighting you, that you are nothing like that. So what kind of a person are you?" He asked while planting his staff in the ground.

"...I'm a meatbag.." Tatsumi uttered.

"Hm?" Bulat couldn't hear him and raised an eyebrow.

"I said.." Tatsumi then ran towards Bulat and was about to attack him again. Bulat was waiting to see what he was going to do. Tatsumi then jumped to land a strike on his head, but he ducked under Bulat's guard, and took a swing at his neck. Bulat blocked, turning his staff and protecting his neck. Tatsumi then loosened his grip on his sword handle and slid his hand up the weapon, and then gripped it. Bulat widened his eyes and Tatsumi nearly lounged his eye out, before Tatsumi quickly re-positioned his hands and made Bulat back off. After Bulat regained sight of Tatsumi, he side stepped a slash downward that missed him. Bulat was about to counter but suddenly Tatsumi had a green glint in his eye.

_"Crap! He baited me!?" _Bulat's thoughts were like a split second. Tatsumi swiped his sword and landed a hit to the side of his head, and then swung downward to his shoulder pad, and then twirled around with his sword back handed, landing a finishing blow to his kidney.

"Gagh!" Bulat yelped from the pain, and slid back. He looked back up at Tatsumi who had an emotionless look.

"Shut the hell up." He finished saying after propping his sword over his shoulder.

"Whoooo~! Aren't you energetic?" Bulat laughed off the pain. "Nice hits! A rarely get taken off guard. What was that move?" He asked curiously. "That looks like Akame's finisher!"

"I tend to lose my chance to back off after going for the neck. So I decided to copy what Akame did in her fight with Zank." He explained.

"You learned from watching Akame?" Bulat looked up at Akame who had the expression of a bystander. "Good job! You taught the kid something!" He gave her a thumbs up with a sparkle in his teeth. Akame acknowledged with her own thumbs up.

"Tch." Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "Ready to go another round?" He asked Akame.

"...Mm." She nodded.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Glad you all are doing okay after recent events." Najenda nodded after assembling them all together.

"It's been pretty crazy." Leone said in a laid back tone. "Didn't think we'd have to use the back up site so soon~." She pointed out.

"Well, we'll be ready this time in case that happens again. Although it was quite strange how they tracked us down so quick." Najenda puffed a cloud while debating on the subject.

"They had to have followed one of us back." Mine said.

"But, weren't we all careful? We all know the routine. Never go directly to the hide out. Circle around to spot a tail." Sheele said while gripping her arm.

"No, I'm pretty sure we didn't get followed directly. They must have been tracking us." Bulat said with a serious look.

"But none of my traps were triggered. They're not your average hunter, or tracker if they were able to get around them." Lubbock pointed out.

"Is it really shocking that someone could outsmart you?" Tatsumi said in a bored tone.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Lubbock retorted.

"..." Akame didn't have anything to present than what they already said.

"What do you think Tatsumi?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi was silent for a second before answering.

"What I think?" He repeated "Well, like you guys said. Not your average tracker. Maybe Akame left a crumb trail." He joked...partly.

"Sarcasm? Didn't think you were capable of it." Mine teased.

"I can be sarcastic. Just haven't been in the mood." Tatsumi shrugged.

"Well, we should try to be more car-"

"There is...one way they could have followed us." He said suddenly.

"How so?" Akame asked.

"Was the first location known to the rebel army?" He asked.

"Only a few. In case of capture, we don't tell that many people where we are."

"Who were the few?" Tatsumi asked.

"A couple commanders. You think they flipped on us?" Najenda asked.

"..." Tatsumi put an inquisitive hand to his chin. "Sayo probably found us through them."

"What? How?" Sheele asked.

"There are three ways she could have tracked us down." He said while clearing his throat. "One, she infiltrated the rebel army and eavesdropped on you, when you had that conversation. Two, she had followed one of us back. And three, she probably narrowed down the search grid to that particular area." He said.

"Even if you narrowed it down, there's no way she could have loca-" Lubbock was about to say.

"I found you guys though, didn't I?" He said with a hint of humor. They all were quiet for a moment. "Look, Sayo is even better than I am at tracking. Heck, your first base was in an area she would sometimes go hunting in. It wouldn't surprise me if she found out about you guys before I joined." He said.

"I thought you said she died before?" Mine said.

"So did I." He said as he faced her. "But apparently I was nearly DEAD wrong." He held up his metallic arm.

"Well, either way, we'll be ready to leave at the drop of a hat in case some one does show up." Najenda put out her cigarette. "But now to some most recent news." She threw down a poster of Night Raid's emblem for them all to see. "I just received some news that Generel Esdeath is now in the capitol." She said sternly."So, Leone? I need you to do some intel gathering on what she's doing here."

"Just leave it to me!" Leone fist pumped, but in her head she was thinking of how easily it would be to get to the minister as soon as they took her down, if the opportunity presented itself.

"Now as for the matter at hand, there have been numerous assassinations that have been happening, 24 imperial officials and 61 guards were slaughtered. And they've been leaving these posters at the scene of the crimes."

"What? Who'd want to be dumb enough to frame us?" Leone asked with a raised eye brow.

"Someone with incredible skills. Probably Esdeath's servants. They've been attacking people up and down the valley that leads from east to the north." She said.

"Isn't the rebel army based out north?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not anymore. Esdeath massacred them all." Najenda sighed. "I don't think even an army can stop her."

"She uses a Teigu, doesn't she?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mm. It's the Ice Teigu. It enables her to create ice out of thin air. Probably the most powerful, when in her hands. " She explained.

"Hmm..." Tatsumi nodded. _"No wonder that ice just showed outta nowhere." _He recalled his previous encounter.

"We're gonna cross paths with her eventually. She'll be the biggest obstacle to overcome if we have any hope of taking the capitol." Bulat pointed out. "But we'll overcome that together...and as one...right~?" Bulat turned to Tatsumi with a passionate gaze.

"If you say that while looking at me again, I'm going to throw a knife in your eye." Tatsumi forewarned.

"Ooo, claws out today, aren't we?" Bulat acted afraid.

"Oh you think I won't?" Tatsumi said while getting annoyed.

"Enough." Najenda calmed them down. "Tatsumi, Bulat. You two are going to protect a potential target that's going to be on a cruise ship, and try to lure out the attackers. Lubbock and Akame will also be monitoring a similar individual." She ordered.

"Potential target?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"These particular people disagree with Honest and the wrong doings of the capitols broken system." She pointed out.

"Okay...Why do I have to go with this prick?" Tatsumi asked in disgust.

"Are you unable to work with your teammate Tatsumi?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"..." Tatsumi looked at Bulat for a second. He winked and a heart flew out his smile. "NOPE." He answered swiftly.

"Hey Tatsumi, Bulat may not look it, but his strength is about second to Esdeath's. As long as we have him on our side, we can win anything." Leone pointed out.

"...this guy?" Tatsumi pointed his thumb to Bulat.

"More or less." Mine huffed proudly.

"..whatever." Tatsumi decided to let it slide this once. If he really was second to Esdeath...

"Anyway, as I said before, these assassins have been targeting political figures with highly trained body guards. Normally I wouldn't think twice about it, but these particular officials have a disdain toward the corrupt element in the empire. A lot of them share our point of view."

"So they kill the influential figures that would stand against the empire, then make it look like Night Raid had something to do with it. Two birds, one stone." Tatsumi shrugged.

"Exactly. That's why we're going to put an end to this. Be sure to watch each other's backs. They may be the scum of the earth, but they trained under, and have a unyielding loyalty to Esdeath. Don't underestimate them. They could have imperial arms of their own." Najenda forewarned.

"Right." Tatsumi nodded.

"Mm!" Bulat nodded as well. "Lets go Tatsumi! And don't worry, I'll keep you safe, so just follow my lead!" Bulat put a burly arm around Tatsumi.

"Uh huh..." Tatsumi groaned annoyingly. "Try not to get both of us killed." Tatsumi pointed out with look of disdain on his face.

"You'll be safe as long as your with me!"

"Oh, kiss my ass." Tatsumi grumbled.

"Lets head out then." Lubbock said to Akame, who nodded.

"Good luck to you all. Try to come back safe and sound." Najenda told them.

* * *

_**Harbor...**_

Tatsumi was on a very large ship that was docked in the harbor. It was about as large as a small castle, and was luxurious as one of the best decors in the empire. Hundreds of political figures, rich family members, and pretty much anyone with deep pockets was present in their formal wear that was boasting their magnificence.

Tatsumi was wearing a simple, black, open tux with matching dress pants, and his brown boots. He had managed to make it on the ship past the guards, smuggling his throwing knife belt, and Teigu aboard. He kept a black glove over his hand to not raise any questions about the metal arm. No one thought twice about him, for they were busy with the VIPs, that were the main guests on the cruise ship. Tatsumi leaned over the rail away from everyone, just waiting for something to happen.

"Any luck?" Bulat asked out of thin air. He had cloaked himself in Incursio's armor, to not draw attention.

"They don't even know that we're on here I'm guessing." Tatsumi said quietly while still facing the sea.

"Well, with any luck, they'll reveal themselves so we can take them out." Bulat nodded.

"If only that were as simple as that." Tatsumi sighed and leaned back against the railing. "So how'd you get stuck with this band of assassins? You don't look like a spy or some guy who just had a talent for killing naturally. You strike me more as a soldier." Tatsumi asked out of boredom.

"Well, you could say that..." Bulat smiled sadly. He then began telling Tatsumi about his life as a former solder...

* * *

_**On the docks...**_

"Come one at a time everyone! If you're on the list, we'll properly guide you." A serviceman said while trying to get the last few dozen people on the ship. Despite the fact that so many were complaining, they all maintained a single file line to the ramp. One young woman, dressed in a black dress wearing an overcoat, and an unusual umbrella had showed up. She came up to the serviceman to board.

"Alright young lady, what's your name and your family's name?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm here for security reasons. I hope that will be enough." She responded.

"(Sigh), look young lady, if you're not on the list-"

"It's okay. After all.." She then held up a badge of some sort with a sparrow on it. "..I would hate to cause an inconvenience for you." She said with a smile.

"T-th-the kings seal?! I-I-I'm truly sorry young madam! I've just been through this routine so many tim-" He was frantically trying to explain. If word got out that someone denied a person that received the king's badge of honor, it would be like refusing the king himself. And usually cost the death penalty, or a life in prison.

"It's alright. I'm just here for the fun is all." She was let through immediately.

"Uh, fun?" He asked.

"It's gonna be one hell of a show." She said with a chuckle, and proceeded to get on.

* * *

_"Man, this place totally blows. Why don't they have any fights going on here?" _Tatsumi thought in boredom while hanging around the punch bowl. He was keeping an eye on the target, but he was surrounded by his men well. No assassin was getting through without a fight. He scanned around the area for anyone suspicious. Nothing seemed to be raising any flags for the most part. Right as soon as he was about to take another drink...

**_(Flute playing..)_**

Tatsumi was suddenly feeling a little drowsy. He wasn't sure why, but the more he listened, he felt like he was about fall to the floor. He stopped himself, and covered his ears.

"What the hell?...that music.." He gazed around him and everyone on the ship seemed to be following asleep. _"I gotta get outside...this must be the imperial arms that boss warned us about."_

* * *

"Damn, that music is making my body want to sleep." He said to himself.

"Well, lookee' here. If you just stayed down I might have let you live." A large foreshadowed man said in a arrogant tone. He revealed himself to be sporting dark pants and a dark trench coat, over the imperial's officer's uniform that he doned. His facial features were similar to that of a lion. And his eyes were pure white, devoid of anything.

"And who the hell are you?" Tatsumi asked while staring at him intently.

"Heh, it don't matter, seeing as how I'm gunna kill you in a second here, but first..." He tossed a sheathe sword over to Tatsumi, which he caught.

"Huh?" Tatsumi was confused.

"I like to get experience every time I fight. With this, I can get stronger with every battle, so come at me little man!" He then held up a long, double-bladed ax.

"Oh? Is that so?" Tatsumi's eyes were foreshadowed, and his eyes were devoid of any mercy. "Then I'll show you something good, just don't die too quick!" Tatsumi shot towards him and the warrior smirked and slammed his ax down in anticipation. He shattered the deck, and Tatsumi was right behind him.

"Hya!" He swung the ax at Tatsumi again, just grazing his hair, and then Tatsumi swung his sword with all his might and slashed his opponents side. He back flipped away from him to create some distance.

"Agh!...Errrrgh...not bad kid, that was solid strike." He shrugged off the large cut Tatsumi inflicted on his side.

"You're lucky you're wearing some armor in that spot pal, or I would have gut you like a fish." Tatsumi whipped the blood off his sword.

"Heheheh! I think I'll get some XP from you my friend! Let's see how you handle THIS!" He then unlocked his axes, and it split into to two. He then threw one at Tatsumi, spinning like a propeller, heading straight for his head. Tatsumi ducked and it missed him. But it was coming back around while picking up speed. Tatsumi then held up his sword and blocked a blow that was heading for his stomach. He blocked it, but it broke the sword. The ax returned to the mans hand and he had confident smirk.

"Giving me a piece of junk like that? Don't insult me." Tatsumi scowled at the broken sword.

"Say hello to _**Great Battle Ax: Belvaac. **_This was one of the Teigu that was bestowed upon me by lady Esdeath." He explained.

"Okay, so it's just a glorified boomerang." Tatsumi shrugged it off.

"Heh! Talk while you can little guy! The name's Deidra by the way, servant of Esdeath. I'm one of the three beasts on the battlefield." He introduced himself.

"Tatsumi. The REAL Night Raid." He said while sizing him up.

"So you think you're the real deal, huh?" Deidra pointed his ax at him."Wait, Tatsumi?...Ahhh, so you're the one Esdeath talked about. To think you'd be in Night Raid though." He recalled.

"Really? The ice queen talks about little ol' me?" Tatsumi scoffed with a smirk.

"She was very descriptive of you. She said that you're quite skilled with it. BUuut, I think she was just being nice. Perhaps if I take you with me, she'll shower me with rewards. You don't look remotely threatening anyway." He told him while readying another throw.

"Oh yeah?" He then reached over his shoulder and pulled out his Teigu slowly, from under his coat. "We'll just see now, won't we?" He made a dark glare

"You think I'll let you even try it!?" He threw his ax at Tatsumi and Tatsumi narrowed his eye. He then jumped to the side to dodge, and then whipped his blade upward.

_**"Phantom." **_Tatsumi said and suddenly it looked as if he shot towards Deidra. Naturally, Deidra slashed him, but it suddenly vanished. _**"Storm Edge." **_Tatsumi uttered, and a blade of wind jetted right at Deidra, right before his phantom disappeared.

"WHAT TH-GAhh..!?" He seemed baffled by the sudden attack. And it ran through him like swift blade, cutting him in half. Blood and entrails sprayed all around his lifeless corpse, plopping on the ground with a disgusting plop.

"What a chump." Tatsumi said while knocking away the battle ax that was still in motion, heading towards him. It hit the ground and slid toward Deidra's split corpse. Two more figures emerged from behind Tatsumi and he was about to use another technique he learned, but suddenly Bulat appeared in between them, and knocked both of them away with a powerful double kick. They crashed into both sides of the ship, and were stunned momentarily.

"Not bad Tatsumi. You finished him in one blow." Bulat said while wearing his Incursio armor.

"As if. The guy clearly underestimated me, and overestimated himself. I won't struggle with a meat bag like that." Tatsumi scoffed. "That thing packs a punch. Surprised me when you swatted those two guys outta the air." Tatsumi had to praise Bulat's surprise attack.

"Why Tatsumi, that's probably the kindest thing you've said to me thus far, don't fall for me now~." He said teasingly.

"Eat shit n' die." Tatsumi immediately regretted trying to be nice.

"Hahahaha! That's the Tatsumi I know!" He laughed.

"It would appear that lady Esdeath was correct in saying that you are not to be underestimated." One of the two guys that Bulat sent flying said, as he casually approached them in a calm manner. "And I know that strength and armor from anywhere. It is you, Bulat." He had long grey hair and a mustache. He also was wearing the same outfit as Deidra.

"...?! General Liver?" Bulat seemed surprised at the man that he recognized as his former commanding officer.

"It has been sometime old friend." Liver said while stopping and stood away from them.

"But..you were discharged and sent to prison!" Bulat couldn't understand.

"But I was freed, and recruited into lady Esdeath's army. Now I no longer have to succumb to the scum that wrongfully accused us as cowards and incompetents! I stand above them now!" He said in an angered tone. "Join me Bulat! Esdeath's army is the salvation that we had sought after all those years! Yes! We could stand and make those political fools kneel before US!" He offered his hand toward Bulat.

"...while I admit, it's great to see you again general, but I am part of Night Raid now. We stand against that corruption and will take them down! If you stand before me on that side, and as much as it is a shame to see, you're my enemy, and as an assassin, and a soldier of Night Raid, I will take you down!" Bulat declared in a serious tone.

"Hmph. you always were stubborn like that. It would appear that it is my job, as your former teacher and commanding officer, to put you in your place!" He said as they all were at a stand off with one another.

* * *

**Read/Review/Rate! **

**Just a heads up! I'm gonna be moving this week so I won't be able to access my computer for a few days! I still get your feed back though! **

**Laters!**


	14. Kill the Impostors

_**Chapter 13...**_

"I will ask you again, Bulat. Join me, and I will see to it that you will be properly recognized." Liver offered once more after putting on an odd ring.

"I'll have to refuse." Bulat swiftly answered back. He raised his spear up and was about to engage.

"Very well." Liver raised his hand up, and suddenly pillars of water erupted out of the sea, around the ship. The stock barrels of drinking water also seemed to burst out of their kegs. "My Imperial Arms _**Black Marlin **_allows me to control water at will. It was made from taking the organ of a danger beast that controls liquid. The odds were in my favor, the moment that you stepped foot on the ship. "

"Water, huh? Fitting for the subordinate of the ice user Esdeath." Bulat said while eyeing the water carefully.

"Lady Esdeath can create ice out of thin air! I pale in comparison to her power! _**Water Barrage!**_" He then pointed at Bulat and suddenly the towers of water jetted downward toward Bulat. Bulat then began spinning his spear above him. As the water collided, Bulat held it back by the force of Incursio's spear, shouting defiantly as the jets of water kept coming.

"Looks like he's gonna be busy." Tatsumi said while watching the two combatants in conflict. "Out of thin air too, huh? That will be good to know when I kill that bitch Esdeath." He said to himself. He then raised his Teigu to block a strike from a flute. The attacker was a young boy wearing a similar attire like the other two beasts.

"Think you have time to look away, Night Raid dog?!" He had a confident look on his face.

"Out of my face, meatbag." Tatsumi said while brushing him off. The boy slid back while holding his flute defensively.

"Your cocky friend ain't gonna win against Liver! The moment we got out to sea, your fates were sealed!"

"Don't just go killing me off in your head when you haven't even done it." Tatsumi said while staring him down.

He shot forth and him and Tatsumi were in another clash. Tatsumi was in deep focus as he kept up with the boy's attacks. They fought so quick, they couldn't even be seen as human movements. Tatsumi saw an opening and slashed at him, barely nicking his opponent's jacket. Nyau back flipped away and was panting while staring at Tatsumi with a baffled look. _"This kid's better than he looks! I'm also a little sluggish from that hit earlier!" _

_"...That flute is strange. Looks like he whittles down his opponents, before going for a fatal attack. That kind of tactic..." _Tatsumi's sword was then engulfed in a green, wind that kept spinning around it, covering the blade. He then shot towards the war beast and he suddenly slashed at him. He tried to block with his flute, but suddenly the sword vanished and went right through it! _"..won't work on me." _He finished thinking as he slashed his torso. Nyau was wide eyed at what happened. _"It..passed through!?" _He thought as he grunted and jumped away from Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at the blood on his blade and noted with his cold green eyes. "Not deep enough.." He said while looking up at Nyau. Nyau gritted his teeth from the pain and clenched his fist in anger.

_"Damn! That Teigu is unpredictable! I guess lady Esdeath wasn't kidding about this guy being strong!" _Nyau thought while a cold drop sweat drizzled down his neck.

Tatsumi whipped his sword to the side as the blood splattered on the floor. "C'mon, war beast. If you got anything to show for yourself, do it before I kill you." Tatsumi stopped and held his blade at the ready.

"Don't get cocky!" Nyau shot towards Tatsumi and was about to clash again.

_**"Air Smash."**_ Tatsumi raised his sword up and then suddenly swiped downward, a ball of condensed air slammed Nyau down into the ship, with a loud crash.

_"From above!?"_ His eyes went white as he smashed down to the lower level.

"That should slow him down." Tatsumi said while awaiting his opponent to get back up. He knew that his battle was far from over. That guy did not use any of his Teigu's abilities to win. Tatsumi then felt the ship shaking and he looked up and he was surprised to see Bulat getting hammered by torrents of water that were shaped like dragons.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Bulat shouted in pain as he hit the floor.

"Hold on!" Tatsumi shouted and raised his sword. A torrent of wind spiraled around him, and he directed the end of his sword at the water that was attacking Bulat. A tornado engulfed Bulat, and blew away the water that headed straight for him.

"Thanks, Tatsumi." He nodded, but he had taken a beating.

_"Wind?..." _Liver was surprised that Tatsumi fended off his strongest attack. He landed back on the ship and kept his composure. He walked slowly toward Bulat."Face it. We've fought numerous battles along side each other, I know you better than anyone." Liver said while composed. Incursio's armor cracked, and suddenly vanished, leaving Bulat in his green battle armor. He breathed heavily from the strain on his body that his imperial arms put on him. But mostly he was tired from getting hit non-stop by Liver's powerful water attacks. He tried to defend the people on the ship, while fighting off his former comrade-in-arms. "You can't hope to continue fighting me in a injured state. Especially when you are no longer capable of using your Imperial Arms." He noted.

"Don't be so sure." Bulat smiled while looking back at him. "Your ears are bleeding. I'm guessing that unleashing all those moves has exhausted you, as well." Liver was surprised that blood had began dripping out of his ears.

"Hmph, guess it can't be helped if it's revealed. I will ask one last time then, seeing as we are at a level where we can negotiate. Do you have any desire to join Esdeath's army?" He extended his hand in offer.

"I don't have any desire to serve the empire." He answered while grabbing a folding comb out of his pocket. "I fight for the people now. And against that broken justice system that oppresses them." He combed his hair back to the pompadour that he always had.

"Not the empire. Lady Esdeath. A second in command position would be-!?" He was about to finish talking his offer, but a ray of wind shot forth, and cut off his hand. "Geeeghh..!" He gritted his teeth from the pain. He glared daggers at Tatsumi who just lowered his blade after swiping it.

"Oh my gosh, would you shut up and die already?" Tatsumi said with an annoyed sigh.

"Tatsumi.." Bulat was surprised by his sudden attack.

"Bastard child!...Lady Esdeath was right about you after all." He said while reaching into his coat, while cradling his other. "You are dangerous."

"Don't worry Tatsumi, I can handle him." Bulat said back.

"Tch." Tatsumi scoffed while sticking the end of his sword on the ground.

"I guess I'll have to make my last stand here...then I'll just increase my strength." He then grabbed a syringe from his coat, and then stuck it in his neck.

_"Is he doping?" _Tatsumi wondered.

As the strange liquid entered his system, his body stiffened, and was being bulked up. His strength had returned threefold. He drew his sword and held it at the ready. "COME BULAT! LET US FINISH THIS!" He couldn't feel the pain anymore, and his adrenaline skyrocketed. His eyes were filled with determination, just as if he was ready to take down his opponent no matter what.

"I couldn't agree more!" Bulat touched a button on his shoulder pad, and a sword with a chain and eye-like jewel, ejected from the back of his armor. He grabbed it and then the two charged each other. As they collided their swords, wind whipped around them, sparks flew, clanging metal echoed, blood was spilled. Tatsumi was watching the two go at it. He was rather fascinated by the tenacity of both sides. A thought then suddenly occurred to him. He looked at the general's severed hand that was in a small pool of blood. The ring wasn't on it. He then flashed back to what he said earlier.

* * *

_"It was made from the organ of a danger beast that controlled liquid."_

* * *

"Liquid...?!" Tatsumi's eyes widened. He saw blood flying everywhere from Liver. Bulat then brought down his blade, and broke the general's sword, while cutting deeply into his torso with a decisive slash. Liver was knocked back as the blood sprayed everywhere. Bulat had finally beaten him...or so he thought...

"BULAT! HIS BLOOD-!" Tatsumi tried to warn him. Realizing that blood was also another form of liquid.

_**"Hidden Technique: Hidden Blade of Blood!"**_ Liver's blood came out of the cuts in his body and shot towards him in a mere second.

"You had something like this!? HAAAAAAAAHH!" Bulat was shocked, but he swiftly knocked away the hardened blood bullets. A few, however, had gotten past his blade, and pierced his armor.

_"No way...he deflected an attack that uses one's life force!? Incon...ceivable..." _Liver was surprised that Bulat lasted through that. His corpse hit the ground and all was now quiet, apart from the sea breeze.

"(Pant)...(pant)..." Bulat was spent. He put all his spirit into this fight, and now, it was over.

"Not bad Bulat." Tatsumi came up to him with the same stern look. "Quick reaction. To think he'd use his own blood to attack..." Tatsumi shook his head.

"Hehehe..my passion burns hotter than any other...looks like you had a better match up than I did." He noted, noticing his lack of injury.

"He was a little quick, but other than that-?" Tatsumi began to say, but he heard the playing of a flute and Bulat turned his head to the hole that Tatsumi sent Nyau down. There was a mist as his silhouette approached them.

_**"Advent of the Raging God." **_Nyau suddenly said. His body immediately grew in size, muscle, and appearance. "Looks like I'll have to resort to my trump card." Nyau said as his eyes were now beet red and threatening. "Let's do this, Night Raid. It's time to meet your maker." He declared with a confident smirk.

"...Stay down Bulat." Tatsumi said while standing in front to face him. "He's my kill." His eyes darkened.

"Mm..I leave...it to you." Bulat wasn't going to argue. He also felt like his body was slowly shutting down.

"It won't go the same as last time. No opponent I faced, lived when I brought out my trump card." He mentioned.

"This is your trump card?" He smirked a little at his overconfidence. "Are you an idiot? Now I can't possibly miss." He said while sheathing his sword.

"I've just had it with you. It's time to DIE!" He shot forth towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi waited until the right moment. He was closing in, as Tatsumi reached into his dress coat.

_"Just a little closer...Now." _ He then quickly threw two knifes at his face at blinding speed. Unable to dodge, Nyau had both his eyes gouged in. "GYAAA!" He roared in pain, as he yanked out the two small knifes. Along with his eyeballs.

"CURSE YOU, NIGHT RAID TRASH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, FUCKING KILL YOU ALLLLL!" He proclaimed as he swiped violently around him.

"There is something that I learned about a Teigu user.." Tatsumi said as Nyau tried to grab him, by the sound of his voice. "No matter who I'm facing, they rely on it to get them through a fight.." He said as he threw another knife into his chest, making him stumble back. "...to me...that's a fatal weakness." He threw another, and another, with one hand at a time. Nyau dropped the flute and threw up blood. His body began weakening.

"The..fuck!? I can't...MOVE!" He felt his muscles spasm, and tightening.

"Those knives in your chest, are laced with a venom I extracted from a snake danger beast. Ironically though, it was never intended to kill, but to buy the snake enough time to escape from predators many times it's size." Tatsumi explained.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD! FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE! I'll WRING YOU-GAHG!" Tatsumi threw his fifth knife into his shoulder.

"You don't have much to show for yourself, other than that piece of garbage Teigu. Using it has made you reliant on it. Instead of perfecting your own skills, you perfected the Teigu instead..." Tatsumi threw one more, making him back up against the railing. He then spun up his last throwing knife in the air and then suddenly caught it. He had a glint in his eye as he threw the last one harder than the others. It went into Nyau's open mouth, then stuck out the back of his head. Nyau then slowly fell back and off the ship. He splashed into the sea and sank to the bottom. "...and that's why you're dead." Tatsumi scoffed and looked away from the railing. Bulat was watching with saddened look.

_"...such a shame..Tatsumi...what this cruel world has forced...upon you...to act the way you do."_ Bulat thought as he felt darkness nearing. Tatsumi knelt down next to him and examined the entry points of the blood projectiles.

"..he missed your vitals...but why are you dying?" Tatsumi told Bulat as he tried to cover up the holes with handkerchief he had on his person.

"I'm...pretty sure that was also...a poison he injected into his body." Bulat deduced.

"...Hmm...maybe I can-" Tatsumi was trying to think of something. But, Bulat, shook his head with a smile, weakly.

"Mm'mm...by the time I get help...the empire will be upon us."

"...you sure?" Tatsumi asked with a blank look. But he already knew the answer. He could tell by the look in his eyes.

The mission comes first.

"Hehehe...(cough)...I knew what it would mean if I joined Night Raid. I was ready to give my life for what I believed in. I may be dead now...but, thanks to the both of us, we beat three of the strongest enemies in the empire. I'd say that we won..." He said with grin.

"At what price?" Tatsumi said as he looked around them. "What's the point of fighting for these people..?" He never particularly cared about anyone. He just wanted revenge. And he didn't care how he went about it. Giving his life to a cause was the last thing he would do.

"Say, Tatsumi?" He asked.

"Hm?" Tatsumi asked. Bulat felt like he just had to get the last words he could utter out.

"I don't...know what happened to you...or why you hate getting along with others...but, I just wanted to say..." He held up his fist while facing the grey clouds. He felt at peace, and could see a light. "At least just...give it a chance. Maybe then, you'll be able to not see it...as a weakness...but a strength. give it..a...chan..." His eyes stopped flickering with life, his hand was loosening, until it hit the floor. Rain was now pouring around them as the ship kept to it's course.

"..."Tatsumi placed his fingers on his face and shut his eyelids. "A strength..?" He uttered one last time. He sighed and stood up. He wasn't sure if he could call this a mission accomplished. Casualties on both sides were inflicted. Night Raid had lost one of their best members, and the empire lost three of it's mightiest generals. The only silver lining that he could make out, was that he could take the Imperial relics from the corpses of the damned war beasts. He decided to go gather up the four Teigus that laid out throughout the deck. After a few moments, he wrapped them in his coat, and proceeded to find the helm to get this ship back to port.

"How touching." A voice suddenly said. Tatsumi dropped the imperial arms and drew his own in quick reaction, pointing it threateningly at the person that revealed themselves. He saw Sayo in a black party dress, holding an umbrella. "You seem to be hitting it off rather well with these guys." She chuckled as she looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked, not losing his focus.

"I heard that ice bitch was sending some of her men to take out some Night Raid members. I figured you'd be somewhere near the action." She explained as she smiled normally.

"Sounds just like me, doesn't it?" Tatsumi scoffed, but maintained a stern look.

"I did grow up with you after all." She giggled.

"If you're here to fight, I will happily exact my revenge for taking my fucking arm." He threatened.

"That was just to teach you a lesson. But look at yourself now. You just picked off two of the deadliest fighters that the capitol can muster at this time. I'd say that you learned to stop being so dim-witted." She applauded.

"Dim-witted?" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yep. You got some new moves. Perhaps staying with those Night Raid rebels is helping your growth." She said as she eyed Bulat's body.

"They make good sparring partners." Tatsumi acknowledged.

"Akame is also pretty good. She'd make a helluva rival. But you do know, right? I would make a better trainer than her, any day of the week. Want some pointers on how to actually not get your ass kicked?" She mocked with a dark smile. "Or do you just want to be another meatbag?"

"..." Tatsumi was motionless, but kept a lock on her position and demeanor. He'd lost to her twice, he wouldn't stand for a third. Her words however, were clearly intended to provoke a response. He gritted his teeth behind his lips, enduring the urge to lash out foolishly. That was what she wanted. But the thought of simply proving her right outweighed the other, prompting him to not give in to the anger. He kept his killing intent in check, focusing solely on defense, and observation.

"...hmhmhmhm." She giggled after a moment of silence. "Wow, normally you'd fly off the handle after that level of taunting. Maybe you are learning?" She nodded her head with praise. "So, you're probably thinking I was gonna pick you off when you got done fighting these guys, and make off with all these imperial arms...right?" She shrugged.

"No." Tatsumi replied. "I'm thinking of putting you back in the ground for good." He said as he tightened his grip.

"Oh don't spout nonsense like that. That hurts my feelings." She joked as she walked over to Liver and nudged him with her foot, to see if he was actually dead. "I really...think we'd get along a lot better now..." She looked back to him with a warm smile. "The two of us, taking on the world? Doesn't it just sound romantic?" She spun around while her dress fluttered slightly. "...but you don't want to settle down..do ya'?" She looked back and sighed.

"Honest is going to die for what he did to the village. And I will kill anyone, be it rebel, imperial, or a fucking danger beast, I don't care, to get to him, if I have to." He declared.

"...what then?" Sayo tilted her head with a blank look.

"One thing at a time." Tatsumi scoffed.

"Since when did you care about fighting for the village? If anything, you'd be fighting to avenge Ieyasu and me." She raised an eyebrow. "You never were particularly close to the old man. He treated you like shit half the time." She recalled.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He groaned in annoyance.

"...nothing. I just wanted to talk longer." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why are you here, Sayo?" Tatsumi felt like the conversation was derailed.

"I'm a spy Tatsumi. It's my job to handle intelligence. I just came to watch." She told him. "And to see if you were actually improving-" She began finished saying, but Tatsumi was getting annoyed by the vagueness in her words.

"Why does my growth matter?" Tatsumi demanded. "Give me a straight answer or I'll beat it out of you."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" She made an amused look.

"...sonuvabitch, Sayo." Tatsumi lowered his sword and scowled.

"Don't worry about it too much. Just focus on getting better. You'll have your..'vengeance', in the near future." She advised him.

"You think I'll let you just walk?" Tatsumi suddenly tensed up.

"You think you can catch me?" She mused. "Think about the situation. It's logical to take all these Teigu back to the army." She told him as she walked toward the railing. "Think of it as a gift, for all your hard work."

"Enough with this mind game nonsense, what are you planning?" Tatsumi demanded once more.

"Tell you what, Tatsumi.." She then turned around and eyed him with a smile. "..if you want to know why I'm with the Empire, ask the rebels."

"Eh?" Tatsumi made a confused look.

"I mean...they're the reason, we got attacked at our village." She said as her hair foreshadowed her serious eyes .

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tatsumi was...well, he wasn't sure what the hell she was going on about. Was it another mind game she was playing?

"See ya, Tatsumi." She then jumped over the rail, and onto a flying danger beast that looked like a floating sting ray. "If you want to talk again, find me through this contact." She tossed a small scroll no bigger than his finger, down to him. He caught it and Looked at it in his hand. "Till next time." She lastly said.

"..." Tatsumi was now left alone on the deck. He saw the ship getting closer to land, not too far from the port. Sayo must have already set the ship to head straight back to the port, Tatsumi thought. He lowered his head and was now wondering what he should do next. He picked up the coat full of relics and and then turned to Bulat's body. He remembered what he said about giving the things he thought were weakness a chance to become a strength. But Sayo's words about the rebel army being responsible for the destruction of his village...

...he had enough for one day. He couldn't think straight with everything that just happened. He decided to just get the hell outta there before something more fucked up showed.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"They're late." Najenda said as her and everyone else sat in the meeting room, awaiting Tatsumi and Bulat's return. Akame and Lubbock had returned from their mission and didn't spot the imposters.

"Maybe something happened." Lubbock suggested. "Maybe they ran into the impostors."

"Should we go check on them?" Sheele wondered.

"If they haven't reported back by now.." Mine frowned.

"...I'll give it one more day. Perhaps they're just laying low." Najenda puffed a cloud and sighed. _"You guys are okay...right?"_ She thought as she reached for a cigarette.

_**(Knock, Knock...knock)**_

The door to the hideout echoed.

"That's them!" Leone gleefully said and went to go greet them.

"About time, making me worry like that." She Mine smiled.

"Heeeey~! Tatsumi! You're late...where's Bulat?" She suddenly asked in the other room. "Hey are you okay?" She asked again in a concerned tone. Tatsumi showed up in the meeting room with a tired frown.

"Welcome back. Where's Bulat?" Najenda asked, noticing him not with him.

"...He didn't make it." Tatsumi replied dully. Everyone gasped in disbelief. He just avoided eye contact. "The three war beasts showed up and ambushed us on the ship. Bulat was fighting the leader, and I took out the subordinates. The guy he was fighting was his former commander. He beat him, but he used the trump card in his Teigu to take him down, last minute. I brought back the other Arms." He put his jacket on the ground that had the three beasts, and Bulat's Imperial Arms.

"...so he's gone." Leone frowned.

"...you did a good job Tatsumi. Bulat knew the risks and did his best. With his sacrifice, and the procurement of the Teigu, we've taken a massive step toward regaining the kingdom." Najenda said as she sighed depressingly. "Bulat was a good man. And comrade. His service in protecting the weak...won't be forgotten. Go get some rest Tatsumi. We'll discuss more about this when you're feeling up to it." She ordered.

"Boss." Tatsumi nodded slightly and left the room. All of them were now hit with a wave of depression as they bowed their heads.

"..." Akame made a sad frown. She went up to the coat full of weapons and picked Bulat's sword up. "..Bulat." She said his name once more while looking at the key to Incursio.

"I can't believe he didn't make it out." Lubbock said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"..." Sheele was saddened. But she was also concerned about the state of Tatsumi. He looked to be preoccupied by by something.

"All of you can take it easy for now. Like I said. It's been a long day." Najenda ordered. They all slowly left the room to go back to what they were doing, with less enthusiasm. Najenda waited till they were out of sight before gritting her teeth.

_"Damn you...Esdeath.." _

* * *

Tatsumi was sitting at his bed while kicking his boots off, removing his dress shirt and slipping on his dark green shirt. It was a lot more comfortable than that stupid former party outfit he wore. He sat there while trying to decided what happened, and in what order. His thoughts were going in circles. He placed his metal hand on his head while trying to focus...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...(sigh)." Tatsumi sighed. He just didn't know what to think anymore. _"What the fuck is going on with me? I can't think...too much.."_

* * *

_I..leave it..to you.._

* * *

_Oh, don't spout nonsense like that, it hurts my feelings._

* * *

_Not see it as a weakness..._

* * *

_I did grow up with you after all._

* * *

_A strength.._

* * *

_The two of us taking on the world...doesn't it sound romantic?_

* * *

_I fight for the people now._

* * *

_Or do you just want to be another meatbag?_

* * *

_Give it...a chance.._

* * *

_They're the reason we got attacked at our village.._

* * *

_Give it a chance..._

* * *

_You'd love that, wouldn't you?..._

* * *

Tatsumi's head hurt from the voices that constantly clashed with his ideals. What was right? What was wrong? But the thing that weighed heavily on his conscience...

_"...What am I fighting for...?"_

* * *

**Hope this was good!**

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


End file.
